


The Bucket List

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini bahkan bukan cerita cinta sedih dengan akhiran menguras air mata, dan Minho tidak mengerti kenapa Taemin sangat terobsesi dengan bucket list. Sejujurnya ia tidak yakin lelaki yang lebih muda tahu apa arti bucket list yang sesungguhnya, tapi ia menemukan dirinya ikut menikmati semua perjalanan Taemin memenuhi semua harapan sepele tersebut.</p><p>Bukan perjalanan panjang ke Niagara, bukan skydiving.</p><p>Hanya menikmati segelas kopi di bangku taman saat jam istirahat makan siang.</p><p>Atau duduk berdua di tengah malam sambil menunggu bintang jatuh.</p><p>Minho tidak sabar menanti harapan Taemin yang selanjutnya. Terlebih, karena mereka hanya memiliki dua minggu yang singkat untuk memenuhi semuanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Partner and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Aku juga mem-publish ini di wordpress.

Pagi Choi Minho sangat tipikal.

Ia dibangunkan salah satu lagu Boohwal yang menjadi alarm (dan dalam banyak kesempatan semakin melelapkan tidurnya); sengaja menghabiskan sepuluh menit pertama hanya untuk meregangkan badan dan mengumpulkan keping kesadarannya; lantas tersaruk-saruk, dan tidak mengindahkan hanya sebelah kaki yang beralas selop, berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Terakhir, sementara mendengarkan berita pagi dari televisi, ia mengolesi roti tawar dengan  _butter_ , selalu berencana membeli _toaster_  tapi tidak pernah terlaksana.

Bagaimanapun, pagi ini ia menyelipkan agenda bercukur sebelum sarapan. Selain karena ia seorang  _dandy_  yang tidak tahan melihat bulu-bulu halus mencuat dari dagu, ia telah mereservasi meja untuk berdua yang romantis di restoran Italia terkenal. Bertemu kekasih setelah setengah tahun berpisah harus dirayakan dengan layak—atau paling tidak, begitulah kata gadisnya.

Ia sering mendengar rutinitas hidupnya bagaikan rel kereta api: panjang, lurus, dan monoton. Berkat perencanaan matang dan observasi mendalam, dia tidak pernah mengalami suatu hambatan dalam kesehariannya, yang tetap dipertahankan seperti itu karena masalah adalah hal yang paling dihindari seorang Choi Minho. Ia tidak memiliki keinginan mengubah sedikit saja pola tersebut dan mungkin tidak akan berubah dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Hidupnya tenang, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

Namun, hal-hal tidak terduga semacam pisau cukur yang tergelincir dan menggores pipi tak ayal pernah terjadi dalam hidup Choi Minho. Ia mengumpat pelan, membasuh lukanya dengan air banyak-banyak dan mendekatkan wajah ke cermin. Sekali lagi ia mengumpat. Garis merah terang melintang sepanjang dua sentimeter di tempat yang sangat strategis.

“Aku datang!” serunya jengkel pada penyebab rasa perihnya—gedoran keras dan mendesak di pintu depan, seolah gema bel belum cukup sebagai pemberitahuan. Ia menepuk-nepuk wajah menggunakan handuk, yang terus dilakukannya hingga membuka pintu dengan kasar semenit kemudian.

Mata Minho mengerjap, tangan masih menempelkan handuk ke pipi. Kehadiran Lee Taemin yang tersenyum lebar di ambang pintu cukup mencengangkan baginya.

“Kau kabur?” adalah hal pertama yang dapat dipikirkan Minho dan dia tidak merasa bersalah mengatakannya keras-keras.

Taemin mengembuskan napas kuat, tersinggung. “Orangtuaku tidak akan peduli,  _Hyung_. Pindah ke tempatmu tidak bisa disebut kabur.”

“Tapi kau bilang ikut wajib militer—” Minho terdiam, kening mengernyit meski punggungnya tetap menekan dinding agar Taemin dapat menjejalkan tubuh dan tas bepergian menggembungnya masuk. “Sejak kapan kau pindah ke tempatku?”

“Mulai sekarang.” Taemin menjatuhkan tas di lantai diiringi desahan lega. Sebelum si lelaki jangkung sempat merangkai pertanyaan lain, ia melanjutkan, “Dan aku tidak masuk militer—belum, maksudku.”

“Apa maksudmu ‘belum’?” sambar Minho cepat, suaranya tegang oleh kegugupan. Jika pemerintah tahu dia sedang menyembunyikan orang yang menolak wajib militer, maka—

“Aku masuk dua minggu lagi,” jelas Taemin ringan sambil melepas jaket dan kaus kaki, melemparkannya begitu saja ke atas tas sebelum mengenyakkan badan di sofa. Mereka memang berteman sejak sekolah, tapi Minho tidak yakin bisa berlaku sama di rumah Taemin.

Ia menghela napas, memperhatikan Taemin yang sudah membuka-buka halaman koran di atas meja kopi. “Artinya kau membohongi kami semua?”

“Membohongi siapa?”

“Kami.” Minho menunjuk dadanya sendiri. “Kita sudah merayakan pesta perpisahanmu dua hari lalu, ingat?”

Taemin memberi tatapan ambigu. “Aku salah lihat kalender. Maaf.”

“Kau  _apa_?” Tetapi Minho tidak membutuhkan jawaban lagi karena telinganya tidak bermasalah. Taemin benar-benar di luar nalar untuk dapat dipercaya. Entah bagaimana pemuda itu adalah orang yang sama dengan peraih beasiswa KNUA lewat penampilan brilian semasa sekolah menengah.

Minho mulai percaya menari benar-benar dikendalikan hati, bukan otak. Atau setidaknya Taemin begitu.

“Kau tahu ponselku rusak sejak bulan lalu,  _Hyung_. Aku juga tidak punya kalender di kamar,” protes Taemin sambil melipat koran kembali menjadi empat dengan rapi. Argumen itu tidak bisa diterima Minho, tentu saja.

“Aku sadar kok,  _Hyung_ ,” kata Taemin lagi ketika Minho perlahan duduk di sebelahnya. “Aku cukup ceroboh kali ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa bilang tugasku masih dua minggu lagi sementara Key  _hyung_  sudah menangis di pesta. Apa kata mereka nanti?”

“Bagaimana dengan apa kata _ku_?” tukas Minho, mencoba sinis tapi tetap terdengar kebingungan. Taemin terlalu absurd.

“Aku akan mendengarkanmu, asal tidak terlalu jahat,” jawab Taemin mantap, lagi-lagi membuat Minho tidak bisa bersuara. Lelaki yang lebih muda beringsut hingga mereka hampir berhadapan, menaikkan kedua alis saat menemukan luka di pipi Minho dan menyebabkannya semakin beringsut mendekat. “Pipimu kenapa,  _Hyung_?”

“ _Aish_ , jangan sentuh,” desis Minho pelan sambil membuang muka. Ibu jari Taemin, meski awalnya ragu-ragu, menyapu lembut permukaan kulitnya. Minho mengamatinya sejenak, lantas menyipitkan mata. “Bagian mana yang lucu?”

Taemin terkekeh geli sejak detik pertama menyentuh luka parut tersebut, dan semakin menjadi setelah melihat ekspresi Minho. “Aku tidak tahu kau bisa ceroboh juga,  _Hyung_.”

“ _Yah_ , ini gara-gara kau!”

“Aku punya barang bagus untukmu,” kata Taemin seraya meluruskan sebelah kaki agar tangannya dapat menyelinap masuk ke saku  _skinny jeans_. Ia menarik plester berwarna kulit keluar, menggoyangkan sedikit di depan mata Minho. “Agar orang-orang tidak menyangka kau bercukur sambil tidur.”

“Plester membuatnya makin jelas,” gerutu Minho, tetapi tidak menolak saat Taemin melepas perekat plester dan menempelkannya di pipi Minho, mengusap-usap pelan agar rapi.

“Kau bisa bilang baru saja ditonjok tetanggamu yang mabuk.”

Minho memutar bola mata. “Oke.”

“Oke,” Taemin menirukannya, masih tertawa. “Kau harus segera berangkat sebelum terlambat.”

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, kalau begitu?” tanya Minho sambil beranjak berdiri. “Tidak, jangan katakan karena Key telanjur menangis di pesta. Kau bisa tinggal di rumah jika _benar-benar_ ingin bersembunyi dari kami.”

Senyum Taemin digantikan kecemasan yang datang terlalu tiba-tiba hingga mengejutkan Minho. “Janji jangan tertawa, ya?” ringis si pemuda. “Aku sedang memenuhi  _bucket list_ -ku.”

Minho memang tidak tertawa, tapi alisnya melejit naik. “Sejak kapan kau jadi melodramatis?”

“Bukan melodramatis,  _Hyung_ ,” dengus Taemin sambil menyandarkan dagu di punggung sofa, memandangi Minho mengolesi roti di konter dapur. “Beberapa hari lalu aku nonton The Bucket List di televisi. Ceritanya tidak terlalu bagus, sih, tetapi menginspirasiku untuk membuat  _bucket list_  sendiri. aku berniat menyelesaikannya sebelum wajib militer dimulai.”

“Kau hanya akan wajib militer, Tae. Bukan mati.”

“Aku harus potong rambut dan itu artinya mati,” tandas Taemin datar, tangan terangkat mengelus-elus rambut hitam yang mulai memanjang. Namun, detik selanjutnya ia dipenuhi semangat lagi. “ _Anyway_ , aku tidak bisa memenuhi  _bucket list_  sendirian, karena itu aku ke sini.”

Minho menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan mengerang begitu Taemin mengangguk penuh arti. Ia menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir. “Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan, Tae. Tidak ada waktu bermain-main.”

“Aku tidak membuat  _bucket list_  penuh dengan permainan,” sangkal Taemin memberengut.

“Hmm?”

“Baiklah, ada beberapa,” Taemin mengaku, “tetapi itu akan kulakukan sendiri. Sebagian yang lain membutuhkan partner dan orang itu adalah kau,  _Hyung_. Kau tidak tega membiarkanku jalan-jalan di tengah malam sendirian, kan?”

“Kau punya harapan jalan-jalan di tengah malam?” Minho bertanya tidak percaya.

Taemin menutup mulut dengan lagak terkejut. “Ups,  _spoiler_.”

“Apa maksudmu dengan  _spoiler_ ,” dengus Minho sambil membawa piring berisi dua tangkup roti kembali ke ruang tengah. Ia menyuruh Taemin memakan salah satunya, yang dibalas dengan pekikan terima kasih dan serbuan tanpa ragu.

“Yang jelas semua ini menyenangkan,  _Hyung_. Percayalah,” kata Taemin meyakinkan dengan mulut penuh.

Pada dasarnya, Minho mengenal semua tentang Taemin (kecuali kecerobohannya, yang selalu berhasi mengejutkan Minho). Ia tahu pemuda itu tinggal bersama keluarga yang bermasalah. Ia tahu tidak banyak teman yang dimiliki si pemuda, dan dialah satu-satunya yang tetap bertahan setelah bertahun-tahun. Pengetahuannya juga mencakup betapa si pemuda dapat membuat semua yang biasa saja tampak sedemikian menakjubkan.

“Oke,” akhirnya dia berkata, menyerah. “Apa harapanmu yang pertama?”

Mata Taemin seketika berbinar. “Sungguh,  _Hyung_? Kau akan menemaniku?”

“Aku tidak punya pilihan lain,” dengus Minho, tetapi ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat melihat ekspresi berseri-seri lelaki yang lebih muda.

Taemin melompat dari sofa dan menghambur ke tasnya, sejenak mengaduk-aduk isinya sebelum mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil bersampul kulit dan sebatang pena. Tersenyum lebar, ia membuka buku catatan ke halaman tertentu, lantas mencoret sesuatu di sana.

“Harapan pertama: menjadikan Minho  _hyung_  partnerku. Terpenuhi.”

Minho hampir tersedak tehnya. “Lee Taemin, kau—”

“Kita bisa segera mengerjakan yang kedua,” potong Taemin dan buru-buru mengenakan jaketnya kembali, buku catatan tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. “Sejujurnya ini salah satu yang sangat kutunggu-tunggu.”

“Kupikir kau sedikit salah sangka, Tae,” kata Minho sambil mengelap sudut bibir menggunakan punggung tangan. “Aku bersedia menemanimu bukan berarti kita bisa pergi sesuka hati. Aku tidak bisa diganggu dari pukul sembilan sampai lima, jelas?”

“Aku tahu,” sahut si pemuda, masih tersenyum lebar. “Tapi aku juga tahu kau istirahat pukul satu siang. Temui aku di lobi kantormu.”

“Apa?” Minho memberi tatapan yang dirinya sendiri tahu akan terlihat bodoh. “Lalu kenapa kau bersiap-siap sekarang?”

Taemin duduk memunggunginya di depan pintu, menjejalkan kaki dalam  _sneaker_  putih kumalnya. “Aku akan mengerjakan harapanku yang lain, sambil menunggu.” Pemuda itu melompat berdiri, berbalik menghadap Minho dan melambaikan kedua tangan. “Jangan lupa nanti,  _Hyung_. Oh, dan aku titip barang-barangku di sini.”

Hanya dengan begitu, Taemin menghilang lagi di balik pintu apartemen dan Minho kembali ke paginya yang biasa. Tetapi kali ini ia menggeleng-geleng pelan, menyesap teh tanpa bisa berhenti memikirkan betapa absurd teman baiknya.

Jika Minho rel kereta api, maka Taemin adalah jalan setapak kecil di tengah hutan. Kehidupan lelaki muda itu tidak pernah bisa ditebak, penuh tantangan dan hambatan, tapi mendebarkan dan indah. Kepolosan pola pikir yang tidak terduga serta keputusan ceroboh hampir selalu membuatnya terperosok ke genangan lumpur maupun lubang tanah. Kendati demikian, ia tidak pernah gagal menemukan cabang pohon yang membantunya berdiri tegak dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Dalam banyak kesempatan, Minho adalah cabang pohon tersebut. Ingin ataupun tidak, Minho adalah gaung dari teriakannya: selalu memberi jawaban dan merengkuhnya dari kesendirian.

Tetapi Minho tidak punya bayangan apapun tentang  _bucket list_  yang dibicarakan Taemin sejak pagi, bahkan setelah ia duduk dalam kubikel sempit kantornya. Sementara semua orang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, ia iseng mengetik ‘ _bucket list_ ’ dalam kolom pencari komputernya. Ia bukannya buta dengan istilah itu—ia buta dengan rencana Taemin. Barangkali ia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menjadi pencerahan, tetapi ia berakhir membaca  _review_  The Bucket List, dan teringat betapa payah film tersebut dalam pandangannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak sabar menunggu waktu siang, dan ketika jarum jam menunjuk angka satu, ia tidak menghamburkan waktu lagi untuk menyambar jaket dan berlari menuruni tangga, mendahului pegawai-pegawai lain yang berjalan santai menuju kafetaria. Taemin tidak pernah gagal membuatnya terburu-buru, dalam konteks baik maupun buruk.

Dan di sanalah si pemuda, berdiri menyandar pada pilar raksasa yang menyangga pelataran kantor Minho. Kedua tangannya menyuruk masuk ke saku jaket dan uap putih nyaris transparan mengepul di depan wajahnya seperti asap rokok. Ketika Minho dengan hening menghampirinya, ia sedang menyenandungkan lagu yang tidak dikenal lelaki yang lebih tua.

“Yo,” kata Minho akhirnya, setelah merasa cukup menikmati lagu tersebut—atau suara si pemuda. Taemin sedikit terperanjat, seketika melepas  _earphone_  yang menyumpal kedua telinga.

“Kau mengagetkanku,” ia memberitahu sambil menggulung kabel dan menjejalkan pemutar musiknya dalam saku jaket. Minho memutar bola mata.

“Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku datang?”

Taemin menggumamkan sesuatu dan ganti mengeluarkan buku catatan—Minho mulai bertanya-tanya sebesar apa kantong jaket Taemin. “Kau terlambat dua menit. Kuharap kita masih punya cukup waktu.”

Sebelum dapat dicegah, kepanikan telah melanda Minho. “Apa maksudmu?” tanyanya cepat. “Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Di mana tempatnya?”

Alih-alih menjawab, Taemin membalik bukunya hingga menghadap Minho, menutupi daftar-daftar di bawahnya menggunakan keempat jari. Minho dapat melihat ‘Minho  _hyung_  jadi partner’ dan ‘album Girl’s Day’ telah dicoret, berada tepat di atas ‘kopi Starbucks’ yang diberi dua simbol hati di sampingnya.

“Kita akan pergi ke Starbucks!” kata Taemin, nada menanjak oleh antusiasme. “Starbucks,  _Hyung_! Kita tidak boleh terlambat.”

Minho merasa konyol untuk sempat panik. “Tae, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau pergi ke sana.”

“Benar, tapi aku tidak pernah mencoba kopi mereka. Kopi sungguhan,” tukas Taemin serius. “Tidak ada yang mengizinkanku minum kopi. Kau juga.”

Karena Taemin selalu menjadi yang termuda di antara mereka. Karena Taemin selalu datang terlambat hingga Minho sudah memesankan sesuatu untuknya. Minho menggeleng-geleng pelan, semakin heran dengan manusia di hadapannya.

“Oke, ayo pergi,” katanya menyerah. Ia selalu menyerah untuk Taemin. “Dan aku akan membiarkanmu memilih apapun yang kau inginkan.”

“Itulah gunanya  _bucket list_ ,” ujar Taemin riang, mengikuti Minho dengan langkah-langkah kecil yang ceria. Ia menceritakan perjalanannya ke toko musik dengan penuh semangat hingga tidak memedulikan bahunya sering menubruk orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Secara insingtif Minho memindahnya ke sisi dalam trotoar.

“Kemudian aku menemukannya!” Taemin melambaikan kantong plastik berlogo salah satu toko musik di sebelah tangan. “Stoknya tinggal satu dan aku adalah orang yang beruntung itu. Kau bisa bayangkan itu,  _Hyung_?”

“Dengan sangat jelas. Kau selalu jadi orang beruntung,” kata Minho mengakui sambil membuka pintu kaca di hadapan mereka. Taemin tersenyum yang membuat matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

“Ya, aku adalah orang paling beruntung.”

 _Coffeehouse_  itu cukup padat di tengah hari musim gugur. Seperti biasa dan tidak pernah berubah, Minho memesan minuman favoritnya tanpa pikir panjang sementara Taemin, yang bertingkah seolah ini pertama kali baginya (atau memang benar, mengingat dia tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan benar-benar melihat menu), menghabiskan waktu lebih lama. Pada akhirnya ia memilih  _caffè misto_ , berbinar-binar ketika gelas plastik tersebut berada di antara tangkupan kedua tangan.

“Senang?” Minho menggoda ekspresi bahagia Taemin. Lelaki yang lebih muda mengangguk khidmat.

“Rasanya seperti,” ia memberi jeda untuk menyesap kopinya, memejamkan mata penuh kepuasan, “seperti setengah dari hidupku komplet.”

Minho memutar bola mata. “Kau tetap bisa datang sendirian.”

“Tidak bisa,” sambar Taemin. Berseri-seri, ia membalas tatapan kebingungan Minho. “Karena setelah ini kita akan duduk di pinggir jalan dan menikmati kopi kita.”

“Taemin, aku sungguh-sungguh harus menanyakan konsepmu tentang  _bucket list_.” Kendati demikian, Minho tidak menolak pegangan Taemin di pergelangan tangan dan seretan setengah memaksa menyeberangi jalan, mengarah ke bangku taman di balik sesemakan dan pepohonan.

“Duduk di sini,  _Hyung_ ,” kata pemuda itu sambil menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di bangku. “Kantormu berjarak kurang dari sepuluh menit dari sini, kau tidak akan terlambat masuk.”

Lagi-lagi Minho menurut dan segera setelah ia duduk, matanya menangkap pemandangan yang tidak pernah disadari sebelumnya. Siapa yang menyangka lalu-lalang manusia di trotoar dapat terlihat begitu menenangkan di antara ranting pepohonan dan dedaunan semak-semak. Suara lalu lintas sedikit teredam, tidak hilang sepenuhnya dan bercampur dengan gemerisik daun, menimbulkan suasana damai yang ganjil sekaligus menyegarkan.

“Menyenangkan, kan?” Taemin tersenyum, bangga mendapati  _hyung_ -nya terpesona.

“Ya, aku tidak pernah tahu,” Minho mengaku. Kehangatan yang ditawarkan minumannya ditambah suasana ini membuatnya relaks.

Taemin bersenandung senang. Meletakkan kopinya di tangan Minho yang lain, ia mencabut buku catatan dari saku jaket dan mencoret daftarnya. Dua sekaligus. Minho akan mengetahui daftar yang lain adalah ‘duduk bersama di bangku taman’ di suatu waktu kemudian, jauh dari saat ini.

“Aku selalu ke sini kalau segalanya tidak bekerja sesuai keinginanku,” Taemin berbicara sambil mengembalikan buku ke saku, lantas mengambil kopinya. “Hanya menonton orang-orang berjalan, kadang menebak tujuan mereka, membuatku sadar aku adalah salah satu dari mereka. Orang-orang itu mungkin punya masalah yang sama denganku, tetapi tetap bisa berjalan tegak. Kalau mereka masih bisa berjalan, kenapa aku tidak. Semacam itu.”

“Bijaksana tidak cocok dengan imejmu, Tae,” cibir Minho. Jauh di dalam hati, ia mengagumi pola pikir sederhana lelaki yang lebih muda.

Taemin menonjok pelan lengannya, tertawa saat Minho memberi ekspresi kesakitan berlebihan. “Memangnya seburuk apa citraku,  _Hyung_?”

“Mari kita lihat,” gumam Minho sambil mengusap-usap lengan, meski tidak memikirkannya. Alih-alih berpikir, ia mendapat dorongan untuk hanya menikmati kehangatan dan seisi dunia yang seolah merangkulnya akrab.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat Minho dengan mengobrol tanpa topik, kebanyakan bernostalgia tentang masa sekolah dan sebagian kecil mendiskusikan masalah dunia. Ketika jarum arloji Minho telah berpindah angka, dengan sedikit tidak rela ia memberitahukannya pada Taemin.

“Tidak masalah,  _Hyung_ ,” kata Taemin tanpa mengurangi keceriaannya. Dengan terlambat Minho menyadari Taemin telah pindah ke apartemennya. Tidak ada alasan merasa sedih.

“Kau akan melanjutkan memburu seisi  _bucket list_ -mu hari ini?”

“Aku berniat menikmati hidup, bukan terobsesi mengabulkan harapanku dalam satu hari,” balas Taemin, menunggui Minho membuang gelas ke tempat sampah daur ulang di dekat bangku. Lantas, ia tersenyum lagi dan melambaikan tangan. “Sampai nanti malam,  _Hyung_.”

Untuk kedua kalinya di hari yang sama Minho melihat Taemin meninggalkannya. Lelaki muda itu adalah baterai yang baru saja di- _charge_ , penuh kekuatan dan bisa melompat ke sana-kemari dalam satu waktu. Mengingat Taemin harus memenuhi kewajiban militer selama dua tahun mau tak mau membuat Minho merasa kesepian, meski hal itu masih terjadi dua minggu dari sekarang.

Minho kembali ke kantor dengan langkah lebih ringan dari sebelumnya, membuat beberapa rekan kerjanya menanyakan alasan keceriaan yang jarang menghampirinya. Minho tidak bisa mengatakannya karena dia tidak melakukan suatu hal spesifik—tidak melakukan apapun terkadang menjadi alasan kebahagiaan, ia menyadari hari itu.

“Seseorang jelas bahagia kekasihnya pulang dari Jepang,” goda Kim Jonghyun dari partisi rendah antar meja mereka. Minho berhenti membuka-buka halaman laporan di atas meja, terhenyak oleh kenyataan yang disiramkan Jonghyun padanya.

“ _Sh—oot_ ,” gumamnya pelan. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakan kencan nanti malam, kurang dari enam jam dari sekarang—empat jam dua puluh delapan menit, lebih tepatnya. Semua perasaan ringan yang sempat dirasakannya menguap bagai air hujan di padang pasir, dan ia dikembalikan pada dunianya yang rapi dan penuh keteraturan.

“Kenapa? Kau tidak senang?” tanya Jonghyun yang masih belum berniat menyentuh pekerjaannya. Minho menggeleng, mulai menanyakan arti gelengan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

“Pantas saja aku merasa sangat kosong hari ini,” kata Minho sambil menggeledah meja mencari ponselnya. Ia memiliki rencana menjemput kekasihnya langsung di bandara, kemudian mengajak gadis itu makan malam di restoran, dan membawanya ke apartemen untuk, entahlah, mengobrol atau semacamnya. Hal terakhir jelas harus dicoret dari daftar. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan Taemin menonton mereka.

Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, dia mengetik pesan teks tentang keberadaan gadisnya, baru bisa menghela napas lega setelah gadis itu berkata tidak ada yang berubah dari jadwal penerbangan. Lantas, ia menghubungi nomor rumahnya sendiri.

Taemin tidak menjawab teleponnya. Antara pemuda itu masih berkeliaran memenuhi daftar harapan atau tahu diri dia bukan pemilik rumah hingga merasa tidak punya hak menjawab telepon. Opsi kedua segera ditepis Minho. Ini adalah Lee Taemin yang sedang dibicarakannya.

Setelah operator menyilakannya meninggalkan pesan, Minho memutar kursi membelakangi Jonghyun dan berkata, “Tae, ini aku. Uhh, kau masih ingat aku punya pacar, kan? Gadis yang kerja di Jepang itu—pokoknya, kami ada kencan nanti malam. Kalau lapar, kau bisa makan apa saja dalam lemari es. Kamar tamu milikmu sekarang, jadi jangan acak-acak kamarku.”

Jonghyun memandanginya heran setelah pesan panjangnya diselesaikan dengan, “Kau harus menambahkan beli ponsel baru dalam  _bucket list_ , demi kenyamanan,” dan ia memutar kursi menghadap komputer kembali.

“Kau menelepon siapa?”

Mulut Minho sudah terbuka, hendak menjawab jika tidak ingat Jonghyun adalah salah satu orang yang mengira Taemin pergi wajib militer kemarin lusa. Karena Taemin tidak ingin orang lain tahu, Minho merasa tidak perlu memberitahukannya.

“Sepupu,” dustanya lihai. “Aku tinggalkan pesan untuknya. Tidak ada yang bisa menggangguku malam ini.”

“Kau sungguh-sungguh serius dengan gadis ini, ya?” kekeh Jonghyun, akhirnya menarik lengan dari partisi dan duduk dengan benar di kursinya sendiri. Tetapi ia tetap memundurkan kursi hingga dapat bertemu pandang dengan Minho. “Jangan katakan kau berniat melamarnya nanti.”

“Itu tidak akan terjadi,” seloroh Minho, tapi ia tidak sungguh-sungguh tertawa.

Untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui, Minho tidak yakin akan merasa senang malam ini.


	2. Jjimjilbang

Minho terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang cukup parah. Sambil mencatat dalam hati untuk tidak lagi minum terlalu banyak, dengan atau tanpa kekasihnya, ia menjelajahkan tangan ke bawah bantal dan celah selimut, mencari ponselnya. Ia bisa merasakan cahaya matahari membakar tengkuk dan tidak akan terkejut jika ia sudah terlambat untuk berangkat kerja.

Tetap saja ia mengerang menemukan jam sudah menunjuk angka delapan lewat. Barangkali ia perlu mengistirahatkan kepalanya lebih lama di tempat tidur, menyingkirkan intoksikasi yang menyiksa. Oh, tetapi ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Minho menghabiskan waktu lebih lama mengerang dan menggeliat-geliut di benaman bantal, berdebat sekaligus menikmati kehangatan seprei.

“ _Hyung_ , sudah bangun?”

Suara Taemin terdengar begitu nyata dan solid dalam kecamuk pikiran Minho. Ia mendongak sedikit dari bantal dan mendapati lelaki yang lebih muda duduk bersila di sisi kosong ranjang gandanya.

“Kau masih di sini?” tanya Minho serak sambil berusaha bangkit. Ia sudah memilih untuk tetap berangkat ke kantor. Seharian terkurung di kubikel dan dering-dering telepon rasanya lebih baik ketimbang menelantarkan tumpukan pekerjaan. Plus, ia tidak ingin ditegur karena berleha-leha—meski yang sekarang dlakukannya tidak tepat disebut bersantai.

“Aku berniat berangkat lebih pagi, tapi sepertinya kondisimu cukup buruk,” jawab Taemin lirih, memandangi Minho menggosok-gosok mata dan menghela napas lelah. “Kupikir lebih baik kau tetap tinggal di rumah,  _Hyung_.”

“Tidak, aku baik-baik saja,” gumam Minho yang terdengar bohong bahkan di telinganya sendiri. Sekali lagi ia mengembuskan napas panjang. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya jarak antar ranjang dengan pintu dapat sejauh ini.

“Aku sudah membuatkan kopi, kalau kau belum merasa baikan,” kata Taemin seraya mengikutinya berjalan keluar kamar.

“Kau jadi maniak kopi setelah minum segelas kemarin?” Minho mendengus sebelum meneguk air banyak-banyak dari botol plastik di konter dapur. Bagaimanapun, semerbak harum kopi dalam cangkir keramik di sebelahnya tidak bisa diabaikan.

“Bukan maniak kopi,” jawab lelaki yang lebih muda dari ruang tengah, entah sejak kapan sudah duduk santai di atas sofa dengan ibu jari menekan-nekan  _remote_  televisi. “Aku dengar dari Key  _hyung_  kopi bagus untuk membangunkanmu dari intoksikasi.”

Membual atau tidak, Key terbukti benar. Minho seketika merasa kepalanya lebih segar sejak tegukan pertama kopi buatan Taemin. Ia memutuskan tidak menanyakan dari mana Taemin mengetahui tempat persediaan kopinya. Faktanya, ia harus berterima kasih pada pemuda itu.

Taemin mendongak, kepala rebah di punggung sofa, saat Minho berjalan di belakangnya sambil menggeledah rak buku. “Dasi dan arlojimu ada di kamar tamu, jika itu yang kau cari.”

Gerakan tangan Minho terhenti. Perlahan ia menatap Taemin. “Kenapa ada di sana?”

“Kau mabuk parah kemarin malam,” kata Taemin lantas mengangkat bahu, seolah itu penjelasan paling masuk akal di seluruh dunia. Ia mengarahkan pandangan kembali ke televisi hingga Minho tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. “Sebenarnya, semua bajumu ada di sana.”

“Apa?” Minho menahan napas tidak percaya setelah tiba di depan pintu kamar tamu. Kemejanya tergeletak di lantai dan sabuk tersampir di kaki tempat tidur, celana berada di tempat yang jauh. Meski tidak ingin, ia tetap bertanya, “Apa yang kulakukan saat mabuk kemarin?”

Tawa ringan Taemin tidak memberi kabar baik bagi Minho, sungguh. Sejujurnya tawa adalah hal terakhir yang ingin didengar Minho dari pemuda itu. Taemin berbalik, kedua tangan terlipat di atas punggung sofa dan ia memberi tatapan teka-teki pada Minho. “Sesuatu yang tidak terbayangkan. Tapi aku menjaga privasimu,  _Hyung_. Jangan khawatir.”

Minho tidak akan pernah tahu sejauh apa ‘tidak terbayangkan’ yang ada dalam benak Taemin. Karena itu, ia meninggalkan pembicaraan tersebut dan bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi dengan melakukan rutinitas paginya yang biasa. Jika Taemin sedikit sensitif saja, topik itu tidak diangkat lagi. Tetapi ini  _Taemin_  yang sedang dibicarakannya.

“Kau tahu,  _Hyung_ , aku tidak menyangka kau bisa seberani itu. Maksudku, wow, seharusnya aku bawa  _camcorder_  kemarin,” kata Taemin tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari Minho di dapur.

Sakit kepala Minho semakin menjadi. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak. “Taemin, kumohon lupakan apapun itu dan kerjakan  _bucket list_ -mu.”

“Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan kalau kau melakukannya setiap malam,  _Hyung_.” Cara Taemin berkata membuat pikiran Minho melanglang melewati batas. Berharap Taemin hanya melebih-lebihkan (yang agak sulit, karena pemuda itu terkadang sangat jujur), ia menyiapkan setangkup roti lagi untuk si pemuda.

“Aku bisa memasukkannya ke  _bucket list_  juga,” ujar Taemin lagi sambil berpura-pura menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya saat Minho menghampiri dengan dua piring. Salah, bukan pura-pura karena Minho melihat pena Taemin benar-benar menggoreskan sesuatu di bawah tulisan tangan rapat lainnya.

Wajah Minho merah padam. Ia berniat menyambar buku catatan tersebut, tetapi Taemin lebih gesit menyembunyikannya di dekapan. Ia menatap Taemin tajam-tajam, yang hanya dibalas dengan cengir lebar. Semakin ingin diabaikan, Minho semakin tidak dapat berhenti bertanya-tanya apa yang telah dilakukannya saat mabuk hingga Taemin sedemikian sumringah.

Tentu bukan sesuatu yang buruk, bukan?

“Jika kau mengungkit ini lagi, aku akan—” Minho sengaja membiarkan ancamannya menggantung kosong karena ia tahu akan percuma menggertak Taemin. Ini pemuda paling bebas dan tanpa beban yang sedang dihadapinya; seorang pemuda yang telah menghadapi berbagai masalah dan masih dapat berdiri tegak.

“Kau tidak akan melakukan apapun,” sambung Taemin khidmat. Minho mengembuskan napas jengkel sekaligus setuju. Si pemuda meletakkan telapak tangan di tempurung lutut Minho dan mengusap-usapnya lembut menenangkan. “Hanya bercanda,  _Hyung_. Kau terlihat pucat.”

Minho tidak menyangkal. Jika Taemin benar-benar menjadi saksi apapun perbuatannya tadi malam, pemuda itu seharusnya tahu kondisinya hari ini cukup kacau.

“Aku tetap harus ke kantor. Ada konferensi pers yang harus kuhadiri.”

“Begitukah?” Taemin memberi remasan pelan sebelum membuka buku catatannya, membuat Minho memutar bola mata. Berkebalikan dengan dirinya yang masih berkubang dalam pekerjaan dan deadline, di sini ada orang yang memiliki seluruh waktu luang di dunia untuk mengerjakan impian-impian tertundanya.

“Pukul berapa kau selesai?”

Minho mengerjapkan mata. “Kau tidak berkata aku harus menemani lagi, kan?”

Taemin tertawa kecil. “Belum. Rencananya begitu.”

“Taemin, aku benar-benar—kau perlu—” tetapi Minho hanya bisa menghela napas dan menjawab, “Mungkin di atas jam sembilan malam.”

“Aku bakal menunggumu di tempat yang sama sekitar jam sembilan. Bagaimana?” Sebelum Minho membuka mulut, Taemin menyela, “Kau tidak akan menyesalinya, sungguh.”

Dari awal, Minho tahu tidak bisa berkata tidak pada lelaki ini.

Kenyataannya, Minho tidak selalu senang menyanggupi permintaan Taemin. Pada suatu waktu di masa kecil mereka, Taemin pernah menitipkan kartu ucapan pada induk berang-berang yang baru saja melahirkan di kebun binatang dekat perumahan mereka. Minho berakhir diceramahi selama dua jam di kantor pegawai karena disangka membuang sampah sembarangan. Tetapi Taemin tersenyum senang saat menyambutnya di depan rumah dan Minho melupakan alasannya marah-marah sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

Taemin berkata berang-berang tersebut akan menganggap Minho sebagai anggota keluarga pula. Anehnya, selama jangka waktu yang cukup lama setelah itu, Minho selalu menghabiskan waktu memandangi mereka ketika memiliki masalah dengan kakak maupun sekolahnya. Benar atau tidak, ia merasa hewan-hewan mungil itu mencoba menenangkannya. Suatu hubungan aneh terjalin di antara mereka berkat sebuah kartu ucapan yang sudah lama dibuang penjaga kebun binatang.

Minho memang tidak selalu senang menyanggupi permintaan Taemin, tetapi dalam cara tidak terjelaskan ia menantikannya pula.

Dan ketika beberapa aktor duduk di depan meja dan siap memberi konferensi pers tentang film terbaru mereka, Minho kesulitan mendengarkan. Selain karena pening yang belum beranjak dari rongga kepala, ia menantikan keinginan Taemin yang selanjutnya. Ia berharap itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa menyegarkan pikiran sekaligus melemaskan otot-otot—satu minggu tanpa olahraga sudah cukup menjadikan mantan kapten klub sepak bola merasa kaku.

Bagaimanapun, ia masih harus menghabiskan waktu di depan laptop lama setelah konferensi pers berakhir, menulis artikel dari informasi yang didapatkannya. Terkadang ia bangga menjadi seorang reporter, tapi di waktu yang lain (dan jauh lebih sering) ia merutuki pilihan pekerjaannya. Duduk dan mengetik dan mengumpulkan sebelum tenggat waktu dan dimarahi dan mendapat bayaran—masanya merasa antusias bekerja sudah lewat.

Ketika ia mengemudi kembali ke kantor pada pukul sembilan kurang sedikit, tanpa sadar senyumnya terkembang menemukan punggung berbalut jaket yang amat dikenalnya. Ia meminggirkan mobil dan berhenti beberapa meter di depan Taemin, memberi kesempatan bagi pemuda itu mengenali nomor polisinya.

Ia keluar dan Taemin melebarkan mata tercengang. “Kau punya mobil,  _Hyung_?” Sapaan Taemin sedikit mengejutkan Minho, tapi ini adalah Taemin yang dihadapinya.

“Ke mana kita pergi sekarang?” tanya Minho setelah Taemin duduk di sebelahnya, mengagumi interior mobil yang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

“ _Jjimjilbang_!” seru Taemin penuh semangat. Mendapatkan tatapan tidak percaya Minho, ia berkata, “Kenapa tidak? Aku yakin kau perlu relaksasi setelah seharian bekerja.”

“Tae, kau benar-benar…” Minho mengembuskan napas keras-keras, meski kakinya tetap menginjak pedal gas meninggalkan pelipir jalan. Taemin menepuk-nepuk lengannya, entah berarti apa. Ia belajar untuk tidak menanyakan tiap gestur pemuda itu karena segala hal terlalu sulit dicerna.

“Keinginan apa yang berhasil kau wujudkan hari ini?” Untuk satu ini, Minho merasa berhak bertanya.

“Hmm, mari kita lihat.” Taemin membuka buku catatan dan membalik halaman pertama. “Aku pergi ke pantai.”

Seandainya sedang menyesap minuman, Minho sudah menyemburkannya. “Pantai? Di pengujung musim gugur?”

“Hm-mm,” gumam Taemin membenarkan, binar-binar kembali hadir di matanya seiring memori berputar dalam otaknya.

Minho mendengus kecil. “Dan kau bilang pergi ke pantai adalah kegiatan yang dilakukan sendirian. Aku tidak bisa mengerti pikiranmu, Tae.”

Taemin menatap Minho kosong. “ _Hyung_  juga mau ke pantai?”

“Lupakan, aku bicara pada diriku sendiri,” gumam Minho sambil berbelok ke tikungan kecil. Ada pemandian umum milik kenalan ibunya berada di sekitar sana. Dulu, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu di sana ketika tidak ingin pulang ke rumah lebih cepat. Taemin agaknya tetap melakukan kebiasaan itu sampai kuliah.

Tetapi sudah lama sekali sejak Minho berkunjung ke sana. Menerima kunci loker dan satu stel pakaian  _jjimjilbang_  terasa asing baginya, dan semakin mengernyit saat melihat beberapa pria paruh baya berendam di kolam air panas. Ia mengira pemandian ini tidak pernah ramai mengingat lokasi yang cukup tersembunyi.

Taemin sudah masuk ke kolam lebih dulu, meninggalkannya yang melepas pakaian lambat-lambat dan melipat dengan terlalu rapi sebelum memasukkan semua properti ke dalam loker. Minho perlahan mencelupkan tubuh ke dalam kolam, tidak bisa menahan desahan napas saat air panas merengkuh otot-otot yang kaku—oh, rasanya belum lama ia berkata perlu melemaskan otot dan kini ia mendapatkannya.

“Menyenangkan, kan?”

Bibir Minho sudah terbuka ketika kepalanya menoleh. Seluruh sistem tubuhnya terasa berhenti sejenak. Di antara uap air panas dan pencahayaan lembut, pemuda di sampingnya tampak berkilauan. Rambutnya basah dan disingkirkan ke satu sisi, memberi pemandangan asimetris yang menakjubkan. Air jatuh dari ujung rambut ke bahu, berlari menuruni tulang selangka dan kulit putih halusnya.

Minho harus mengalihkan tatapan ke dinding keramik bergambar orang-orang kuno mandi di sungai di belakang Taemin. Karena ia terlalu lelah, pikirnya cepat. Karena ia terlalu lelah hingga segalanya terlihat blur dan berpendar.

“ _Hyung_ , menyenangkan, kan?” tanya Taemin sekali lagi, nada khawatir terselip di dalamnya. Minho menatapnya sambil menahan napas, dan mengembuskan udara lega karena ilusi memabukkan tadi telah lenyap. Di sampingnya hanyalah Lee Taemin, sahabat paling absurd dan satu-satunya.

“Yeah,” desah Minho dan merebahkan kepala. “Mungkin aku harus sering-sering ke sini.”

“Sesuatu jadi mengasyikkan kalau jarang dilakukan.” Taemin mendadak mengedarkan pandangan waspada dan berbisik, “Tapi jangan bilang  _Ajumma_. Aku bisa dianggap melemahkan bisnisnya.”

Minho tertawa, mendorong pelan dahi Taemin menggunakan telunjuk. “Aku akan mengadukannya, dan kau tidak diizinkan ke sini lagi dengan gratis.”

“ _Hyung_!” Pekikan Taemin menggema di dinding-dinding keramik. Para pria di seberang lain kolam melirik mereka dengan sorot mengganggu, tetapi tampaknya Taemin tidak menyadari; kedua tangan si pemuda bergerak-gerak ribut di bawah air. “Jangan mengadu, kumohon! Bagaimana kalau aku dilarang ke sini lagi selamanya? Pokoknya jangan bilang atau aku—” Taemin melebarkan mata dengan telapak tangan Minho membekap mulutnya.

“Kau bisa dilarang datang jika bersuara keras seperti itu,” desis Minho malu, menyempatkan diri melemparkan anggukan minta maaf pada pengunjung lain. Ketika memusatkan tatapan pada Taemin lagi, ia otomatis meneguk ludah. Jarak mereka hanya seperempat ubin, tangan saling mengait dan kulit tanpa penghalang hampir bersentuhan. Sambil berdeham, Minho menurunkan kembali tangannya dan mengambil jarak yang cukup aman.

Taemin menarik napas banyak-banyak. “Ya ampun,” desahnya. “Kupikir kau akan mencekikku sampai mati.”

“Diam dan biarkan aku menikmati air panasnya,” gumam Minho lantas memejamkan mata. Di sebelahnya, Taemin berbuat sama dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepala.

“ _Hyung_.”

“Hmm?”

“Hari ini tidak perlu pulang ke rumah, ya? Menginap saja di sini,” kata Taemin penuh harap. Minho membuka mata, memandangi pemuda yang telah duduk memeluk lutut. Ada kantuk dan kelelahan di wajah putih tersebut, dan Minho merasa keletihannya tidak sebanding dengan milik Taemin. Kendati Taemin berkata yang dilakukannya hanyalah berlari-lari di pantai, Minho mendapat firasat pemuda itu telah melalui sesuatu yang lebih besar—atau hanya suasana larut malam yang membuatnya berpikir demikian, entahlah.

“Oke,” gumam Minho sambil tersenyum. “Kebetulan aku terlalu capai untuk menyetir.”

“ _Call_!” Sekali lagi Taemin memekik, dan terlalu terlambat bagi pengunjung lain menegur karena pemuda itu sudah memanjat naik dari kolam dan berlari ke ruang ganti. Minho menghela napas dan mengikuti langkah Taemin.

“Hampir tiap hari aku ke sini,” jelas Taemin berseri-seri setelah mereka mengenakan kaus longgar serta celana pendek dan duduk-duduk di atas lantai hangat bersama segelintir orang berpakaian sama lainnya. Mereka sudah menghabiskan satu setengah jam sebelumnya dengan bercakap-cakap dan kini tidak seorang pun memiliki topik yang bisa dibahas. “Ketika mereka bertengkar atau seorang penagih utang mengacau.”

Minho menyelesaikan  _sheep-head_  dari handuk dan memakaikannya pada Taemin. “Kupikir ayahmu sudah menjual kantornya.”

“Memang, tapi sekali kau meminjam pada orang-orang itu, selamanya kau akan dikejar,” jawab Taemin ringan sambil menyingkirkan poni yang terdesak turun seusai memakai handuknya.

“Kau tidak berpikir membantu mereka? Bagaimanapun, mereka masih orangtuamu.”

Taemin mendesah berlebihan. “ _Hyung_ , kau pikir kenapa aku membiarkan ponselku rusak berbulan-bulan?”

“Karena kau tidak ingin dihubungi murid-murid perempuanmu?” Minho tertawa oleh tatapan sebal Taemin. “Kau cukup mengumpulkan uang bagi kalian untuk kabur ke suatu tempat yang aman, jika utang itu tidak tertanggung lagi.”

“Aku dan ibuku. Biar saja Ayah membusuk di rumah,” gerutu Taemin sambil mengambil posisi telungkup, kepala beristirahat di lipatan kedua lengan. “Dia adalah orang terakhir yang kumasukkan ke kapal kalau terjadi banjir besar.”

“Sejak kapan kau jadi Nuh?” dengus Minho.

“Aku harap bisa menjadi dia saja,” Taemin bergumam, lantas menguap. “Dia punya seluruh binatang dan berlayar dengan tenang di atas banjir yang mengamuk—aku tidak keberatan tinggal di kapal kayu berisi berbagai macam binatang.”

Minho memutar bola mata. “Mungkin kau juga tidak mengizinkanku masuk demi sekeluarga besar gajah yang tidak kau kenal.”

Taemin tertawa, pundak dan punggungnya bergetar pelan. Lantas, dengan keceriaan yang telah pulih, ia mengayun-ayunkan kedua kaki di udara. “Kau bisa masuk,  _Hyung_. Selalu ada tempat untukmu.”

“Oh ya?” Minho ikut berbaring telungkup di samping Taemin, menempelkan sebelah pipi ke lantai agar matanya sejajar dengan milik teman terbaiknya. Untuk sekali saja, ia tidak ingin memedulikan betapa kekanakan posisi mereka sekarang. “Dari seluruh binatang yang kau sukai, kau masih menyisakan tempat untukku?”

Senyum Taemin sehangat lantai tempat mereka berbaring. “Bagaimana dengan di antara kaki gajah?”

“Yang benar saja, Tae. Aku bisa diinjak kapan saja.” Tetapi Minho ikut tersenyum mendengar tawa temannya. Seberat beban yang ditanggung keluarga Taemin, sebesar itulah keinginan Minho untuk membuatnya tetap tertawa.

“Aku akan memiliki kamar besar di lantai paling atas, bersama Ibu, Adam, dan Eve.” Taemin menguap lebar. “Seharusnya anjing diletakkan di dek, tapi mereka keluargaku. Keluarga punya tempat di atas.”

“Jjong  _hyung_  dan Key? Onew  _hyung_?” Minho sadar pembicaraan mereka telah melenceng ke arah yang sangat absurd dan konyol, tetapi ia tidak keberatan. Setidaknya ia terhindar dari keharusan memikirkan artikel yang belum selesai dan segala tetek bengek pekerjaannya esok hari.

“Hm-mm, mereka juga di atas. Onew  _hyung_  jadi nakhoda, karena dia pilot...”

Minho tersenyum geli. Mata Taemin kini hanya menyisakan segaris tipis yang sulit disebut sebagai tanda kesadaran. Setelah memastikan kalimat tersebut tidak akan dilanjutkan, Minho beranjak perlahan untuk mengambil selimut yang disediakan bagi para penginap. Selain mereka, beberapa pria yang tampaknya pekerja kantoran juga telah terlelap.

“ _Hyung_ ,” gumam Taemin ketika Minho berbaring telentang di sebelahnya. “Kau juga di atas. Kau keluarga.”

Meski tahu itu hanya igauan yang pantas diabaikan, senyum Minho sangat lebar hingga pipinya terasa sakit. Ia menggunakan kedua lengan sebagai bantal, memandangi langit-langit yang tampak remang.

Suasana yang mengendap dalam hatinya terasa sungguh berbeda dibanding kencan dengan kekasihnya—mereka sedang menikmati pemandangan kota di waktu yang sama kemarin. Di antara aroma sabun dan dengkur di suatu tempat, ia menyadari yang dibutuhkannya untuk merasa tenang bukanlah tempat yang menawarkan keeleganan bersama semua kesempurnaannya, melainkan seorang _teman_. Teman yang tertawa oleh leluconnya, yang tahu caranya menyambung percakapaan kosong menjadi bermakna, dan yang bisa menerimanya dengan maupun tanpa topeng kedewasaan.

Taemin menggeliat sedikit, mengubah posisi menjadi meringkuk miring di sampingnya. Minho sekali lagi tersenyum, beringsut hingga mereka kini berhadapan dan dia bisa mengamati ekspresi damai si pemuda dengan teramat sempurna. Bulu mata panjang serta bibir merah muda tersebut terlihat menawan hati.

“Ini spesial, Tae,” bisiknya, lalu memasukkan Taemin ke dalam dekapan. Seketika ia melupakan fakta kepalanya masih berdentum, dan jatuh tertidur.


	3. Error

Minho bangun jauh lebih awal dari kebiasaannya. Pertama, karena alih-alih ranjang lembut dan empuk, ia tengah berbaring di atas lantai yang keras. Kedua, yang membuatnya segera terlonjak duduk dengan wajah merah padam, karena Taemin tidur berbantalkan lengannya. Entah sejak kapan mereka telah tidur dalam posisi tersebut dan menjadi pemandangan tertentu bagi penginap yang terjaga lebih dulu.

Kepala Taemin membentur lantai akibat tarikan mendadak lengan Minho. Pemuda itu mengucek mata dan menguap lebar, tidak sadar tatapan horor Minho yang memperhatikannya lekat-lekat.

“Ah, selamat pagi,  _Hyung_ ,” sapa Taemin sambil menyambar botor air di dekat mereka, lantas menenggak isinya banyak-banyak.

“O-oh, pagi,” balas Minho kikuk dan seketika mengumpati sikapnya. Mereka sudah berteman selama bertahun-tahun—bukan hanya satu kali mereka tidur bersama di ranjang Minho yang sempit, di rumah orangtuanya dulu.

Taemin melakukan peregangan kecil. “Sudah kuduga, tidur di sini memang nomor satu. Kuharap bisa melakukannya lagi kapan-kapan,” katanya riang. Kemudian, ia mengembuskan napas puas dan beralih menatap Minho. “Bagaimana menurutmu,  _Hyung_?”

Minho perlu waktu untuk memikirkan jawaban. Sakit kepalanya sudah hilang total, begitu pula dengan beban tidak kasat mata di pundak. Ia merasa seolah kekuatan magis disuntikkan padanya hingga dapat pulih hampir secara instan dalam satu malam. Mungkin ia memang membutuhkan penyegaran di luar kebiasaan-kebiasaannya.

“Yeah, boleh juga,” pada akhirnya ia menjawab, tersenyum kecil.

“Kau tahu,  _Hyung_ ,” kata Taemin tiba-tiba ketika mereka telah berganti pakaian dan menyerahkan kembali kunci loker pada penjaga pemandian, “aku mendapat mimpi aneh tadi malam.”

“Oh ya?” gumam Minho sambil membenamkan tangan semakin dalam di saku jaket. Berkebalikan dengan suasana hangat di dalam  _jjimjilbang_ , udara sungguh dingin dan hampir membekukan. Ia tidak sabar mencapai mobil yang diparkir sedikit jauh dari lokasi.

“Aneh, tapi bukan dalam artian buruk.” Taemin mendongak memandangi langit kelabu di atas mereka, berusaha mengingat-ingat atau malah sedang memutar kembali mimpi tersebut dalam benaknya. Seluruh wajah pemuda itu mendadak merah padam dan Minho tidak tahan untuk mengernyit.

“Apa maksudmu?” Alih-alih menjawab, Taemin bergegas masuk ke jok penumpang. Kening Minho mengernyit makin dalam; ketika mengikutinya masuk, si pemuda menyibukkan diri dengan sabuk pengaman.

“Kudengar mimpi adalah cara otak membereskan pikiran. Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?” tanya Minho lagi. Taemin yang gugup adalah pemandangan langka sehingga Minho merasa cukup khawatir.

“Tidak, aku hanya... uh, lupakan,” gumam Taemin dan membuang muka ke luar jendela.

Karena tampaknya Taemin tidak memiliki keinginan melanjutkan pembicaraan, Minho memutuskan tidak menggali lebih dalam. Ia berkata, “Kita pulang dulu, oke? Aku harus ganti baju.”

Taemin menggumam setuju. “Aku juga tidak memiliki rencana apapun hari ini.”

“Hm? Kupikir kau ingin mewujudkan semua yang ada di  _bucket list_ ,” kata Minho sambil melirik Taemin sekilas. Melegakannya, pemuda itu tampak telah kembali menjadi normal. Jauh di dalam hati ia berharap Taemin tidak dihantui masalah keluarganya yang cukup pelik.

“Tidak ada artinya semua harapan terwujud jika kau terlalu buru-buru hingga tidak sempat menikmatinya.” Taemin meregangkan kedua tangan ke depan dan menguap sekali lagi. “Terlebih, isi  _bucket list_ -ku bukannya sangat banyak yang membuatku harus buru-buru.”

Minho terkekeh kecil. “Yeah, orang bahagia bukan yang memiliki banyak keinginan dan mengabulkannya dalam sekali waktu.”

Sisa perjalanan mereka dilewati dalam keheningan yang menenangkan. Taemin menyalakan radio mobil dan membiarkan lagu-lagu lama bersenandung lirih di antara mereka, dan Minho menikmatinya. Pagi yang masih berupa cahaya kuning pucat di langit membuat suasana semakin damai; Minho berharap bisa mengemudi lebih lama lagi, tetapi kompleks apartemennya terlihat lebih cepat dari dugaan.

“Jadi, kau berencana bersantai seharian ini?” Minho bertanya, yang dijawab dengan anggukan ringan Taemin. Ia mengerang pelan. “Iri sekali. Kenapa akhir pekan harus datang hanya sekali seminggu?”

“Kau tidak bisa menyebutnya akhir pekan jika seisi pekan adalah akhir pekan.” Lantas, Taemin menertawakan pilihan kata yang terdengar absurd di telinganya sendiri. Minho menemukan binar-binar di mata temannya, mendapati dirinya bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Taemin tampak sedemikian bahagia.

“Tapi bukannya sekarang akhir pekan,  _Hyung_?” tanya Taemin setelah mereka tiba di depan pintu unit apartemen Minho.

“Aku punya rencana kencan dengan pacarku,” jawab Minho, menahan erangan meluncur pula. Ia tidak pernah berpikir berkencan bersama kekasih yang sudah lama terpisah akan menjadi rencana yang membosankan.

Taemin menyandarkan buku ke dinding koridor sementara Minho membuka pintu. “‘Bertemu pacar Minho  _hyung_ ’,” ia mengeja kalimat yang sedang ditulisnya. Menemukan Minho menatapnya penuh kebencian, ia tertawa lagi. “Sudah kutambahkan ke  _bucket list_. Kapan kau mau mempertemukan kami?”

“Prioritas harapanmu perlu dipertanyakan,” gerutu Minho sambil membuka pintu. Tetapi, setelah Taemin menyerbu masuk mendahuluinya, senyum tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Pemuda itu selalu menemukan cara membuatnya terkejut.

“Kenapa tidak? Aku sudah bertemu semua kekasihmu selama ini.”

“Kau tahu lebih banyak tentang kekasihku dibanding orangtuaku, kau sadar itu?”

“Itulah gunanya teman.” Taemin mengangguk-angguk khidmat. “Aku bisa menilai mana yang paling baik untukmu,  _Hyung_. Instingku tidak pernah salah.”

Minho tergelak sambil melepas kemeja. “Kalau kau ingat, hubunganku tidak pernah berakhir bahagia meski kau berkata itu orang yang tepat.“

“Karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu depresi duluan,” kelit Taemin lihai. “Aku tahu orang yang paling tepat untukmu, tapi selama kau belum menyadarinya, aku tidak bisa memberitahukan siapa dia.”

“Apa kau ini? Paranormal?”

Taemin mengangkat bahu kecil. “Mereka menyebutku orang ajaib.”

“Kau memang ajaib, Tae,” kekeh Minho setuju, mata tidak pernah meninggalkan pantulan dirinya dari cermin kamar mandi. Ia terlihat lebih hidup dibanding seminggu terakhir, terima kasih pada gagasan aneh Taemin untuk menginap di  _jjimjilbang_  meski kini punggungnya mulai sakit karena tidur di lantai. “Hanya orang ajaib yang bisa membuat seisi kebun binatang panik dengan membuka pintu kandang harimau.”

“Harimau yang memintaku membuka pintu, aku tidak bisa berkata tidak,” bantah Taemin kekanakan. “ _Hyung_  juga tidak akan suka jika seseorang mengabaikan permintaanmu, kan? Plus, itu sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu.”

“Aku bertaruh kau tetap membukanya meski terjadi sekarang,” tukas Minho setelah mencuci muka, seperti ritual paginya yang biasa.

Taemin terlihat kesal sekaligus bingung saat Minho kembali ke ruang tengah. “Tentu saja. Memangnya  _Hyung_  tidak berbuat sama?”

“Tidak, karena bisa menyebabkan beberapa orang harus ke rumah sakit akibat terinjak-injak saat berlarian menyelamatkan diri.”

“Sebenarnya mereka tidak perlu panik. Harimau itu tidak menyentuhku yang berdiri sangat dekat dengan pintu.” Taemin mengikuti Minho ke dapur. “ _Hyung_  tidak bosan makan roti setiap hari?”

Minho mengembalikan tatapan bingung Taemin. “Kau tahu aku tidak bisa memasak sama sekali.”

“Hmm, itu aneh.” Kening Taemin berkerut sedangkan kedua sikunya bertumpu pada konter. “ _Hyung_  bisa mencoba sesuatu yang lain, bukan? Menghanguskan satu atau dua makanan tidak akan membunuhmu.”

“Aku tidak pernah punya waktu untuk bereksperimen dengan masak-memasak,” dengus Minho. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak ingin kebakaran terjadi di rumahnya. Kendati kemungkinan ia akan membakar seisi rumah sangat kecil, tidak menutup probabilitas ia harus membereskan kekacauan yang sebenarnya bisa dihindari.

“Waktu selalu ada. Dia hanya menyelinap di belakangmu,” ujar Taemin sambil membuka tutup stoples selai nanas di depannya. Minho menyambar stoples tersebut dari tangan temannya. “Mungkin aku harus memasukkan ‘memasak bersama Minho  _hyung_ ’ juga ke dalam  _bucket list_.”

“Tae, kau benar-benar.” Minho mendesah. “Kau harus mulai memikirkan arti  _bucket list_  sebenarnya. Bagaimana kau bisa menyelesaikannya jika daftar itu bertambah setiap menitnya?”

“Aku tidak menambah daftar tiap menit—hanya saat aku merasa perlu menambahkannya,” tukas Taemin polos. Minho menggeleng-geleng pelan. Ini adalah Taemin, apa lagi yang diharapkannya?

“Aku akan pulang terlambat lagi hari ini. Kalau berniat keluar, jangan lupa kunci pintunya.”

Taemin mengumpulkan remah-remah roti di pinggir konter. “Aku mengerti. Oh, omong-omong aku berubah pikiran soal rencana hari ini.”

Minho hampir menampar dahinya sendiri. Ia mengira dapat menikmati hidup teraturnya lagi tanpa terganggu pikiran tentang daftar  _bucket list_  Taemin. Setidaknya, ia merasa perlu mencurahkan semua fokus hanya pada kekasihnya nanti malam dan bukan ekspektasi akan ide temannya.

“Apa aku juga terlibat?”

“Aku tidak akan memberitahumu kalau kau tidak terlibat,  _Hyung_.” Taemin tersenyum lebar padanya. “Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan lupa titipkan salamku pada gadis beruntung ini.”

Demikianlah, Taemin malah membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti bertanya-tanya apa yang akan mereka lakukan—padahal, Minho menyangka dengan Taemin tidak menyebutkan detail kegiatan, ia bisa lebih mudah meninggalkan hal tersebut di sudut pikiran. Tetapi sekali lagi, tidak ada sesuatu dari Taemin yang membuatnya tidak ingin mencari tahu.

“Kau sedang jatuh cinta?”

Minho tersentak, sekali lagi terlonjak kala menemukan Jonghyun mencondongkan badan terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia buru-buru menunduk memandangi makan siangnya, merasa tertangkap basah, tapi segera mengangkat kepalanya lagi begitu celetukan Jonghyun berdering di telinganya.

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Kau melamun sepagian ini.” Jonghyun mengangkat bahu. “Sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi kecuali sejak dua atau tiga hari lalu.”

“Oh, yah...” Minho menyadari rekan kerjanya benar. Sejak Taemin pindah ke rumahnya, ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh pada pekerjaan. “Aku hanya... berpikir.”

“Akan lebih menakutkan kalau kau tidak berpikir apa-apa, Kawan,” kekeh Jonghyun sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya kembali. “Omong-omong kau belum bercerita sama sekali tentang kencan pertama setelah setahun terpisah.”

“Kau harus berhenti bergaul dengan para wanita,  _Hyung_ ,” tukas Minho datar. Sejauh ini ia berpikir hanya perempuan yang ingin mendengar cerita kencan orang lain. Tetapi, kemudian ia tersenyum, tidak bisa menahan pikiran ia terlihat seperti remaja putri sekarang. “Kami akan bertemu lagi nanti malam.”

Jonghyun membulatkan mata. “Wow, dan kupikir dia punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus dikejar.”

“Yeah, tapi entah bagaimana kami bisa menemukan satu waktu luang. Malam ini.”

“Aku punya firasat kalian akan memiliki akhir bahagia—maksudku, dia satu-satunya yang bertahan lebih dari setahun denganmu.”

“Kalau  _Hyung_  ingat, kita sudah empat tahun makan siang berdua seperti ini, tapi akhir bahagia kita belum tiba.”

“Jangan membuatku ingin pindah meja, Minho.”

“Karena itu berhenti bicara  _nonsense_ ,” balas Minho sambil mengangkat bahu. Di seberang meja, Jonghyun memutar bola mata.

“Seharusnya kau senang aku bilang kalian akan bersama dalam waktu lebih lama. Kecuali kau memikirkan orang lain.”

 “Aku  _sedang_  memikirkan orang lain,” kata Minho, detik itu pula tersadar konteks yang dimaksud Jonghyun. Begitu mulutnya terbuka hendak memberi perbaikan, rekan kerjanya telah melempar tatapan tidak percaya.

“Bagaimana bisa kau—”

“Lupakan. Anggap aku tidak bicara apapun barusan,” Minho mendengus sambil beranjak berdiri, menggumalkan plastik pembungkus roti isi dan melemparkannya ke tempat sampah tidak jauh dari meja mereka. Jonghyun buru-buru mengikutinya setelah menghabiskan sisa susu kotak dalam sekali teguk.

“Tunggu, Minho. Kau serius? Maksudku, sungguhan?” kejar Jonghyun, yang dengan mudah diabaikan Minho. Percuma saja mencoba menjelaskan, lelaki itu tidak akan mempercayainya.

Lagi pula, mana mungkin ia memberitahu Jonghyun orang yang dimaksud adalah Taemin. Meski semua orang tahu pemuda itu pantas dipikirkan lama-lama (kalau bisa, direnungkan, karena semua hal dari Taemin adalah keanehan), tetapi tidak semua orang mengetahui fakta bahwa Taemin berada di rumahnya sekarang, mungkin sedang berleha-leha sambil menonton televisi. Memikirkan orang yang seharusnya menjalankan wajib militer hanya memberi persepsi negatif dari orang lain.

Yang membuatnya teringat pula, Taemin menunggunya di rumah untuk mewujudkan satu harapan lain. Minho menimang-nimang opsi menghubungi pemuda itu terlebih dulu, tetapi menepisnya seketika. Masih ada banyak sekali waktu untuk melakukannya, dan ia yakin pertemuannya dengan sang gadis tidak akan terlalu lama.

.

Hidup Minho adalah sebuah rel panjang yang lurus dan monoton. Di saat ia menemukan suatu kebiasaan baru, ia akan menyimpannya sampai entah kapan, melakoninya meski ia sendiri tidak yakin hal tersebut menyenangkan atau membosankan—dalam kondisinya sekarang, menenangkan atau meresahkan. Ia hanya tidak suka mengubah sesuatu. Menghapus sebuah kegiatan dari rutinitas dan menggantinya dengan yang baru adalah hal yang sebisa mungkin dihindarinya. Karena dia kesulitan menyesuaikan diri.

Maka, ketika kekasihnya berkata, “Mari terus berjumpa tiap malam, ini satu-satunya saat kita bisa bertemu,” Minho mengiyakannya tanpa pikir panjang. Ia berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol dan kehangatan sentuhan gadis itu, di bibir dan tubuhnya. Sejenak ia berpikir tidak ada yang salah dengan itu; mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sewaktu-waktu dapat terpisah oleh panggilan tugas. Berkendara dua puluh menit ke apartemen kekasihnya tidak akan mengganggu kehidupannya—yah, mungkin di awal ia merasa tidak terbiasa, tetapi itu akan terlewati juga.

Minho selalu membuat keputusan yang tepat, tetapi ketika ia tiba di rumah dan mendapati ruang tengah apartemennya berupa lautan kekacauan, ia menyadari sesuatu yang salah telah terjadi. Sesuatu yang terlewat dari pemikirannya.

Dan itu adalah Lee Taemin.

Pemuda itu berbaring telungkup di atas gundukan pakaian dan buku-buku, mencoreti sehalaman penuh buku catatan  _bucket list_ -nya. Rambut legam yang mulai memanjang menutupi ekspresi wajahnya dari pengelihatan Minho, namun cara tangannya menggenggam pena dengan kaku dan kaki yang berayun-ayun di udara mengingatkan Minho ke beberapa tahun lalu, saat mereka berdua masih kecil.

Minho berjongkok di samping Taemin. Alih-alih menuntut dengan segala pertanyaan, ia melarikan tangan di puncak kepala lelaki yang lebih muda. Jika ingin, Taemin akan menjelaskan segalanya. Memaksa sama sekali bukan gaya Minho.

“Kau sudah pulang,” kata Taemin, nadanya datar tanpa semangat. Minho mengerutkan kening seiring pemuda itu mengangkat tubuhnya duduk tanpa pernah membalas tatapan si pemilik rumah. Tangan Taemin bergerak-gerak kecil mengelupas ujung sampul buku catatan yang telah ditutup.

“Dan kau menumpahkan semua pakaianmu di ruang tengahku.”

“Sudah jelas, kan?” Taemin menarik kedua lutut ke pelukan, buku catatan terselip di antara dada dan tekukan kaki. “Aku sedang marah.”

“Aku tahu itu,” jawab Minho sambil beranjak berdiri. Ia mulai mengumpulkan baju-baju Taemin dan menumpuknya ke atas tas bepergian si pemuda yang terbuka lebar. Menemukan kotak album baru tergeletak tidak jauh dari situ, ia memasukkannya pula ke dalam tas, sengaja dengan lebih hati-hati karena ia tahu betapa Taemin menghargainya.

Taemin terdengar menarik napas kecil di belakangnya. “ _Hyung_  tidak tanya kenapa?”

“Sepertinya aku tahu,” gumam Minho setelah beberapa saat, masih memunggungi Taemin meski sudah lama ia menyelesaikan merapikan baju-baju temannya kembali dalam tas.

“Aku hanya kesal,” kata Taemin lirih, jelas-jelas sedang memberengut. “ _Hyung_  bilang bersedia menemaniku mengerjakan  _bucket list_  malam ini, tetapi kau tidak memberi kabar sama sekali.”

“Aku tahu.” Baterai ponsel Minho habis dan kini tergeletak tidak berdaya dalam dasbor mobil, terlupakan.

“Kupikir aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri, tapi itu menjadi tidak asyik sama sekali. Seperti makan es krim tanpa pakai lidah.” Taemin menghela napas. “Dan  _Hyung_  bau alkohol. Aku merasa ditinggalkan di sini.”

Minho tidak tahu Taemin sekadar melebih-lebihkan atau benar-benar kesepian, tetapi ia menemukan dirinya telah memutar badan menghadap si pemuda. Hanya tumpukan rambut hitam yang membalas pandangannya; Taemin masih menunduk menekuri lantai parket di bawah mereka.

“Kita tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang?” tanya Minho untuk pertama kalinya setelah menginjakkan kaki di rumah.

Taemin mendongak—tidak sedikit pun memberi lirikan pada Minho—pada jam dinding, kemudian kembali menunduk, jemari menggali celah lantai. “Tidak bisa. Sudah terlalu larut. Aku yakin kau juga lelah dan tidak ingin melakukan apapun sekarang.”

Dalam satu poin Taemin benar. Minho lelah setengah mati setelah hari bekerja yang panjang dilanjutkan pertemuan dengan kekasihnya, tanpa perlu menyebutkan punggungnya masih nyeri setelah tidur di lantai  _jjimjilbang_. Tetapi di poin yang lain, yang Minho tidak akan memberitahukan pada siapapun, pemuda itu salah besar.

“ _Well_ ,” Minho menguap dan beranjak berdiri, “bukankah aku tidak punya keharusan menurutimu.”

Mata Taemin berkilat saat mereka bertatapan untuk pertama kalinya di malam ini. Bukan binar yang muncul ketika ia menceritakan pengalaman satu harinya, bukan pula cahaya layaknya ketika ia berseru senang atas sesuatu. Lee Taemin marah dan ini kali ketiga bagi Minho menyaksikannya.

Minho ingat benar momen ketika Taemin marah—benar-benar marah, seperti gunung api yang siap meletus. Mereka masih remaja saat itu, Minho kebetulan main ke rumah Taemin dan tidak sengaja mendapati pemuda itu dan ibunya bertengkar hebat. Hanya karena terhalang pekarangan dan dinding, Minho tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka perdebatkan, tetapi wajah Taemin merah padam dan matanya berkobar penuh amarah. Bagaimanapun, gejolak emosi pemuda itu seketika menyurut begitu Minho mengetuk pintu malu-malu, dan kemarahan itu segera saja tertimbun segala keceriaan yang ditawarkannya seperti biasa.

Kemarahan Taemin yang kedua adalah saat mereka sedikit lebih dewasa lagi. Sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut frustrasi, karena sekejap setelah Minho menyentuh kedua bahunya, ia meleleh dalam tangis tanpa suara di balik dekapan sahabat terbaiknya. Alasannya kala itu juga diingat baik oleh Minho: Taemin memergoki ayahnya terlibat utang besar karena kalah judi. Keluarganya akan dikejar penagih utang selamanya dan itu yang menyebabkan ia kebingungan hingga berlari ke rumah Minho.

Itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kali Minho melihat Taemin menangis, sekaligus satu-satunya saat Taemin bersikap seperti manusia normal.

Dan kali ini, detik ini juga, kobaran kemarahan itu muncul lagi. Parahnya, Minho tahu kemarahan Taemin tertuju padanya sementara ia tidak punya bayangan apa yang membuat sahabatnya sedemikian berkobar.

“Kau sudah janji padaku,  _Hyung_.” Anehnya suara Taemin tenang terkendali—sesuatu yang sangat ganjil dan asing. “Kau bersedia membeli kopi dan pergi ke pemandian, lalu kenapa yang satu ini kau tidak?”

Minho menyipitkan mata. “Aku juga punya kehidupan, dan aku yakin telah mengatakan hal yang sama di hari pertama kau datang.”

“Tapi kau juga berkata bersedia menemaniku. Kalimat mana yang harus kupegang sekarang?”

“Lee Taemin—”

“Aku tidak memilih waktu seenaknya, bukan? Kau bilang selesai di malam hari, aku menunggumu sampai dini hari. Kau bilang tidak punya waktu, aku menyediakan saat yang tepat.” Taemin membuang pandangan ke bawah. “Tetapi kau terlalu intens bersama pacarmu hingga melupakan janji itu.”

“Aku punya hak memilih mana yang lebih tepat,” tukas Minho, tapi tidak menyukai bagaimana kalimat itu terdengar di telinganya. “Setidaknya, menurut _ku_. Aku juga punya prioritas, oke?”

“Prioritas,” Taemin mencela, sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilihat Minho sebelumnya.

“Jangan mencoba mengatur sementara kau berdiri di kekuasan orang lain, Taemin,” kata Minho dingin.

Taemin menyugar rambut ke belakang. “Oke. Ini adalah teritorimu. Aku lupa. Maaf.” Tetapi tidak ada penyesalan dalam suaranya.

“Dan jangan mencoba memulai perdebatan di tengah malam.” Sekali lagi Minho memberi peringatan. Ia tidak siap beradu mulut dengan teman terbaiknya, sekarang maupun selamanya. Kemungkinan paling buruk dapat terjadi—ia tidak ingin kehilangan apapun yang tengah dimilikinya.

“Oke,” kata Taemin kaku, kakinya mundur selangkah demi selangkah. “ _Oke_. Jika itu yang kau inginkan. Sebagai gantinya, jangan mencariku.”

Sebelum Minho sempat mencegah, pemuda itu berbalik dan berlari keluar, tidak repot-repot menutup pintu apartemen yang kini terbuka lebar, mengembuskan angin membekukan dingin ke seisi ruangan.

Ya, Minho membeku. Tetapi bukan karena angin yang bahkan tidak lagi terasa di ujung-ujung jemarinya.

Hanya hari ini Minho merasa hidupnya menjadi rel  _rollercoaster_. Entah bagaimana bisa ia naik dengan drastis dan meluncur turun sedemikian tajam dalam satu hari saja.


	4. Strawberry Orange Omelette

Di pagi hari setelah kembali ke rumah, Minho mengempaskan badan di sofa, tidak repot-repot mencari sesuatu untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya yang menggigil terkena gerimis di luar. Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang, mengamati langit-langit yang menjadi merah muda lantaran tersiram cahaya matahari pagi. Lantas, mendadak merasa amat tua dan ringkih, ia melipat kedua lengan di depan dada dan memejamkan mata.

Meski Taemin berkata jangan mencoba mengikuti, mana mungkin Minho menurut. Sudah hampir pukul empat saat mereka adu mulut kemarin, suhu udara sangat rendah dan hujan mulai turun. Minho ingat betul temannya tidak mengenakan apapun kecuali satu stel  _tracksuit_  kumal—yang juga dimiliki Minho karena mereka berasal dari sekolah yang sama. Dan secepat ia meninggalkan Minho, secepat itulah Minho kehilangannya. Entah kapan dan bagaimana ia bisa menghilang, Minho tidak bisa mengerti. Ini adalah Taemin yang sedang dikejarnya. Seorang ajaib dan absurd.

Minho merasa kantuk mulai membawanya ke alam mimpi. Sejenak, ia berpikir ada baiknya membiarkan dirinya tertidur secara menyedihkan di sofa, masih memakai jaket dan mengantongi kunci mobil. Toh tidak akan ada yang memergokinya seperti ini. Hanya saat ia bisa mengumpulkan akal sehat secara utuh nantinya, ia akan memperbaiki semuanya: berganti baju, membereskan kekacauan, dan, mungkin, mencoba mencari Taemin sekali lagi.

Ia pasti sangat lelah, karena ketika membuka mata untuk kedua kali di hari itu, langit-langitnya telah menjadi seputih warna aslinya; matahari menyorot hangat dari jendela dan kebekuan dalam ruangan telah mencair. Sekali lagi Minho mengerjapkan mata, mengubah posisi sedikit untuk menemukan selembar selimut telah tersampir menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya. Ia berpikir sebentar, lantas tersentak. Buru-buru ia mendudukkan diri, tidak peduli pada bercak-bercak hitam yang memenuhi pandangan karena ia bangkit terlalu mendadak.

Dan di sanalah temannya, duduk bersila memunggunginya sambil bersenandung pelan. Televisi menyala tanpa suara di depan mereka, tetapi fokus Taemin sepenuhnya tertuju pada sesuatu di pangkuan, mungkin  _bucket list_. Sesekali pundak pemuda itu bergerak kecil, turun dan naik, dan maknanya hanya dimengerti yang bersangkutan. Termasuk arti kekehan lirih yang terkadang terdengar di antara senandungnya.

Apapun itu, Minho membiarkan kepalanya jatuh lagi ke lengan sofa, lengan dan tungkai terasa lemas oleh kelegaan. Tidak sering ia merasa lega melihat Taemin, sungguh, mengingat rentetan kerepotan yang selalu dibawa pemuda itu bagai bayangan di bawah kaki. Hanya di saat seperti ini. Minho menyadari ini bukan pertama kali Taemin mendadak hilang dan muncul lagi setelah membuat semua orang panik.

Barangkali desahan Minho yang membuat kepala Taemin mendongak, atau itu murni berasal dari instingnya. Lelaki yang lebih muda beringsut memutar tubuh, seketika bertemu pandang dengan mata Minho. Kecuali binar-binar penuh semangat dan harapan, sepasang matanya tidak memberi arti apapun.

“Pagi,” ia menyapa riang. Di satu poin, Minho salah. Taemin tidak sedang berurusan dengan  _bucket list_. Alih-alih, sebuah tablet yang belum pernah dilihat Minho sebelumnya.

Minho bergerak bangkit. Bagaimana Taemin bisa bersikap seolah tidak ada yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu tidak pernah dimengerti Minho. Tetapi ini adalah Taemin dan mencoba menerka isi pikirannya sama dengan percuma. “Kapan kau kembali?”

“Tidak terlalu lama, segera setelah aku berhasil menemukan jalan pulang,” jawab Taemin sambil mengangkat bahu seolah hal itu sudah sering terjadi, mengabaikan tatapan syok Minho.

“Kau datang ke sini lebih sering daripada siapapun dan masih melupakan jalan pulang?”

“ _Hyung_ , kepalaku hanya sebesar ini.” Taemin memegangi kedua sisi kepalanya. “Sedangkan kita tinggal di kota yang ukurannya ribuan kali kepalaku. Wajar kalau aku tidak memasukkan semuanya ke dalam kepala.”

“Itulah gunanya otak, Tae.” Minho menghela napas heran, tetapi tidak tahan untuk meloloskan sehela tawa. “Paling tidak, coba masukkan jalan pulang ke dalam kepalamu, hm?”

“Akan kucoba,” jawab Taemin sungguh-sungguh. Selanjutnya, ia mengesampingkan topik tersebut dan menaikkan layar tablet sejajar dengan Minho. “Lihat ini,  _Hyung_.”

Minho mengangkat alis. “Apa?”

Taemin menyerahkan tablet pada lelaki yang lebih tua, kemudian melompat duduk di sebelahnya. Minho hampir tersedak ludah karena jarak mereka mendadak hampir tidak ada.

“Aku mencari-cari resep sambil menunggumu bangun,” jelas Taemin, telunjuknya menggulir layar ke atas. Dengan perhatian hanya separuh Minho mengamati gambar serta baris-baris tulisan meluncur datang dan pergi. Ia nyaris merasa panik oleh fokusnya yang malah tertuju pada betapa lengan Taemin menumpu santai di atas pahanya.

“ _Hyung_  yang pilih. Terserah saja.” Minho dapat merasa rambut temannya menepis lembut pipinya saat bergerak menoleh dan ia terperanjat, menyebabkan Taemin mengerutkan kening heran. “Ada apa denganmu,  _Hyung_?”

“Tidak ada,” jawab Minho cepat, lantas menyelamatkan dirinya dengan melompat berdiri, berpura-pura hendak membuka gorden. Bagaimanapun, tangannya berhenti sebelum sungguh-sungguh menyibak gorden. “Apanya yang terserah?”

“Resep sarapan!” seru Taemin riang sambil menunjukkan berbagai tautan resep di layar tabletnya.

Oh, jadi sejak tadi dia meributkan resep. Minho ingin menampar pipinya sendiri untuk geragapan tanpa alasan—meskipun ia tidak bisa bilang perasaan aneh tadi bukan apa-apa.

“Karena kau selalu makan roti tiap pagi entah sejak kapan, aku memutuskan memberimu pengalaman memasak sesuatu yang lain,” kata Taemin lagi.

“‘Memberi pengalaman’. Lihat siapa yang bicara,” dengus Minho dan kembali menghampiri Taemin. Ia yakin yang tadi hanya reaksi terkejut, tidak lebih. Taemin menoleh terlalu tiba-tiba, itulah sebabnya.

Minho memperhatikan beberapa resep di layar sentuh tersebut, kini mampu menyerap dengan baik semua yang tertulis di sana. Sebenarnya ia bukannya tidak bisa memasak sama sekali—seperti yang selalu dikatakannya, ia hanya terlalu malas untuk itu. Mengotori dapur berarti membersihkannya lagi.

Dan ia tidak siap menciptakan kekacauan. Ia tidak pernah siap.

“Tae, semua ini berbahan dasar telur?” cetusnya heran sambil menaik-turunkan halaman. Taemin mengangguk penuh ekspektasi. “Dan kau menyuruhku memilih?”

Taemin menghela napas seolah Minho orang paling idiot sedunia. “Kau  _bisa_  memilih,  _Hyung_. Telur orak-arik, omelet,  _egg salad_ ,  _boiled egg_ … semua itu berbeda, jadi kenapa meributkan bahan dasarnya? Seperti laki-laki dan perempuan, mereka semua manusia tapi kenapa kau harus memilih salah satu untuk dicintai?”

“ _Okay_ ,” kata Minho memutar bola mata, kendati kalimat Taemin berdering lebih lama dalam telinganya. “Terserah kau saja. Lagi pula aku tidak pernah belanja bahan-bahan mentah untuk memasak.”

Mata Taemin berbinar. “Terserah aku? Sungguh?”

Sementara menunggu temannya berkutat di depan tablet, Minho memutuskan berganti baju yang belum sempat dilakukan sejak kemarin—tentu tidak akan terjadi seandainya Taemin tidak meledak dalam kemarahan. Tapi Minho tidak menyalahkan temannya; ini adalah salahnya untuk mengingkari janji.

Minho berhenti di depan cermin, memandangi pantulan dirinya. Jika dipikir lagi, ia tidak pernah benar-benar menyalahkan Taemin.

“Kau sudah selesai memilih?” tanyanya sambil membetulkan kerah kaus polonya. Berkebalikan dengannya, Taemin masih memakai _tracksuit_  yang sama, entah bagaimana tetap kering sekalipun hujan turun sepanjang malam.

“Yup, omelet. Mereka bilang hanya butuh enam menit untuk membuatnya. Plus, kelihatannya enak.”

Taemin menunjukkan foto omelet dengan senyum bangga, tetapi Minho tidak melihat layar tablet. Cahaya matahari menyiram lembut pinggiran wajah Taemin hingga membuatnya tampak sedikit berkilau. Minho harus mengalihkan tatapan ke jam dinding untuk mencegah keanehan dalam dadanya berkembang lebih subur.

“Apa yang kita butuhkan?”

“Telur.”

“Ya, dan manusia butuh oksigen untuk bernapas.” Minho memutar bola mata dengan lagak jenuh; ia mulai yakin memiliki bakat berakting. “Maksudku selain itu. Aku tidak punya apa-apa, kau tahu.”

“Tidak banyak, kok. Kau pasti memiliki semuanya.” Taemin melangkah ringan ke dapur dan Minho tidak punya pilihan kecuali mengikutinya. Lelaki yang lebih muda sudah menggeledah isi lemari esnya ketika ia menjejak lantai keramik dapur.

Minho memainkan tablet Taemin tanpa tujuan sementara si empunya terus menggali lemari es lebih dalam. “Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau punya tablet tapi tidak punya ponsel.”

“Ponselku rusak,” jawab Taemin tak acuh.

“Kau bisa pakai ini.”

“Dan menggunakannya telepon?  _Hyung_ , tahu tidak, itu sangat menggelikan.” Kekehan Taemin teredam dinding lemari es di hadapannya. “Seperti mencoba berbicara dengan batu bata.”

“Kau menyinggung beberapa orang,” sambung Minho main-main. Iseng saja, ia membuka galeri. Tidak ada apa-apa sampai dua ratus  _file_  kemudian kecuali kumpulan gambar bayi-bayi binatang yang lucu (“Kau maniak,” gumam Minho, Taemin pura-pura tidak mendengar). Tetapi Minho kemudian berhenti menggeser layar, tertegun.

Itu gambar mereka berdua semasa sekolah dulu,  _selca_  yang diambil setelah seharian bermain di kota . Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar dan berpose yang tidak akan dilakukan lagi pada usia mereka sekarang. Minho memperhatikan sekaligus mengagumi betapa bahagia dia kelihatannya, karena Taemin selalu tampak ekstatis.

“ _Hyung_ , apa langkah pertama—oh.” Saat Minho mendongak, Taemin tampak sedikit terkejut mendapatinya memandangi foto itu.

“Kau masih menyimpannya,” Minho memulai dengan nada kasual, tidak yakin kenapa ia sendiri merasa tidak nyaman tertangkap basah.

“Um, ya. Masih ada di kartu memori ponsel yang lama, aku memindahnya ke sini,” gumam Taemin sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

Minho perlahan meletakkan tablet kembali ke konter. “Masa-masa yang menyenangkan.” Lantas, ia tertawa kecil. “Lucu, bukan? Rasanya baru kemarin, padahal sudah bertahun-tahun lalu.”

“Mereka bilang waktu berjalan dua kali lebih cepat saat kau menikmatinya,” kata Taemin pelan.

“Kau menikmati saat-saat itu?”

“Aku kelaparan,” kata Taemin, entah tidak mendengar gumaman Minho atau sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Apa langkah pertamanya? Bacakan saja, aku yang membuatnya.”

“Tidak, tidak. Kita melakukannya bersama,” sanggah Minho sambil melorot turun dari kursi tinggi konter. “Kau hanya akan membuat kekacauan tanpa pengawasan, bukan?”

Anehnya, ketika Minho berdiri di sisinya, pipi Taemin merona merah. Lelaki yang lebih muda menunduk, berpura-pura berkutat dengan mangkuk dan dua butir telur yang sudah dikumpulkannya di atas konter. Minho mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti, tapi mengamati terlebih dulu apa saja yang hendak dilakukan temannya.

Taemin meraih botol jus jeruk dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam mangkuk—Minho seketika menyambar pergelangan tangannya. Beberapa tetes terciprat ke permukaan konter, lebih banyak lagi ke lantai dan tangan mereka berdua yang bersatu.

Kepanikan yang sempat terpantik dalam dada Minho akibat jus jeruk tadi kembali meluruh, digantikan degup jantung kencang untuk hal yang sama sekali berbeda. Entah sejak kapan tangannya yang lain sudah melingkari pinggang Taemin, menariknya mendekat, sedangkan satu tangan masih mencengkeram pergelangan tangan lelaki yang lebih muda.

Bibir  _pink_  di depannya terbuka perlahan. Minho meneguk ludah keras-keras menyadari itulah alasan seluruh tubuhnya seolah dialiri arus listrik.

“ _Hyung_ —”

“Apa-apaan,” bisik Minho. Terlalu lembut mungkin, tapi ia tidak bisa ambil pusing lagi. “Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?”

“Kau bilang terserah aku…”

Benarkah ia mengatakan itu tadi? Entahlah, Minho tidak dapat berpikir lagi. Matanya masih tertuju pada bibir Taemin.

Lee Taemin adalah manusia paling absurd yang pernah ditemukan Minho, tapi ia tidak penah bisa menemukan poin untuk menyalahkan lelaki itu. Bahkan ketika Taemin sedikit berjinjit dan menyatukan bibir mereka—sesuatu yang sangat salah dan tidak normal—Minho tidak tahu apa yang harus disalahkan dari Taemin.

Segalanya terasa benar. Semua ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi sebuah kesalahan.

“Percayalah padaku,” bisik Taemin ke celah bibir Minho. Senyumnya merayap pelan, lembut dan rapuh. Jauh dari kesan seorang Lee Taemin yang selama ini dikenal Minho.

Minho melepaskan pegangan dari tubuh Taemin, dan lelaki yang lebih muda meluncur kembali ke depan mangkuk seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Mungkinkah Taemin menganggap semua itu normal, karena Minho kini merasa kepalanya sangat ringan dan ia butuh duduk untuk mencerna semua yang telah terjadi satu menit lalu.

“Kau bisa membantuku,  _Hyung_?” Suara Taemin terdengar lamat-lamat. Minho harus memicingkan mata untuk mengembalikan fokus pada alam nyata, bukannya dunia fantasi penuh kabut yang bermain-main di hadapannya.

“Uh, ya, tentu saja.”

“Potong stroberi ini jadi kecil-kecil, oke?”

Dan kenyataan menghantam kepala Minho, menariknya kembali ke dunia dengan keras. “Kupikir kita sedang membuat omelet.”

“Memang.” Taemin tersenyum, selebar dan sebodoh biasanya. “Omelet stroberi jeruk.”

Minho mengarahkan tatapan pada jus jeruk yang telah menyatu dengan telur.

~~~

“Rasanya seperti kue dadar.”

Mata Taemin berbinar. “Berarti enak, kan? Aku tahu telur dapat dipasangkan dengan apapun.”

“Tidak, Taemin,” dengus Minho sambil menggosok-gosok perutnya, masih tidak bisa melupakan bencana yang ditelannya beberapa jam lalu. “Rasanya seperti neraka. Karena itulah kita mencari makan siang di luar.”

“Menurutku baik-baik saja,” gumam Taemin, heran sekaligus bingung. Pemikirannya hanya berlangsung beberapa saat, karena berikutnya ia kembali tersenyum ke arah Minho dan meraih sebelah tangan lelaki jangkung itu tanpa ragu.

Minho menurunkan pandangan, tidak yakin bagaimana harus merespon. Seperti makna ciuman singkat tadi yang belum dapat ia temukan jawabannya, keberadaan jemari Taemin di antara miliknya juga dapat berarti apa saja. Mereka sudah berteman sangat lama untuk mencicipi berbagai macam kontak fisik—dan, ya, dulu pegangan tangan adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Tetapi mereka masih sangat muda saat itu dan kini, setelah berbagai perasaan tidak menentu menerjang pendirian Minho, pegangan tangan menjadi hal yang sangat kompleks.

Berkebalikan dengan Minho, Taemin tampak sangat kasual melakukannya. Tatapan lelaki itu mengarah ke jajaran kedai makanan di pinggir jalan, keningnya mengernyit seolah sedang berkontemplasi mana yang harus mereka masuki.

Taemin menariknya ke restoran keluarga yang cukup lengang, berceloteh tentang berbagai hal yang berhubungan dengan ‘makanan enak tapi murah’ dan ‘kopi gratis jika kau tinggal cukup lama’. Lapar dan membutuhkan penangkal dari omelet gagal mereka tadi, Minho tidak menolak. Alih-alih, ia memperhatikan betapa akrab Taemin kepada wanita paruh baya yang berdiri di balik konter.

“Kau sudah sering ke sini?” tanya Minho, setelah mereka berdua duduk di bangku dekat jendela. Taemin mengambil selembar menu yang sudah dilaminating dari pinggir meja, kemudian mengangguk.

“Kalau aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah atau kalau mereka sedang bertengkar.” Lelaki yang lebih muda mengubah fungsi menu itu menjadi kipas. “Kadang-kadang aku membantu pekerjaan Bibi Kim dan mendapat makan malam gratis. Ini tempat persembunyian yang sempurna.”

Minho tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari sahabatnya, bahkan setelah seorang pelayan perempuan muda mendatangi mereka. Setelah berpisah di sekolah menengah atas, mereka cukup jarang bertemu, tapi bukan berarti putus kontak. Semua ini tidak pernah didengar Minho dari temannya, sepenuhnya karena topeng keceriaan yang dimanfaatkan Taemin dengan teramat lihai. Tiap kali mereka berkumpul, ia menyangka Taemin adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak memiliki masalah.

Tetapi bukankah orang yang tersenyum paling cerah adalah orang yang terluka paling dalam?

“Ibumu,” gumam Minho tiba-tiba, “bagaimana kabarnya?”

Sebelah alis Taemin terangkat. “Dia baik. Selama aku berada dalam militer, dia tinggal bersama nenek.”

“Oh, itu bagus.”

“Ya, bagus.” Taemin menyandarkan punggung dan mengembuskan napas pelan, menu di tangannya digoyang-goyangkan perlahan. “Aku berpikir, bisakah aku selamanya wajib militer, karena itulah satu-satunya saat ayahku dapat melepaskan kami.”

Mata Minho mengerjap. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Kau tahu, hanya aku yang bisa mengurus ibuku. Wajib militer berarti tanggung jawab itu ada pada ayahku.” Ia mengembalikan menu ke tempatnya. “Tapi bajingan itu terlalu sibuk berjudi untuk mengurus orang lain, jadi dia terpaksa melepaskan ibuku ke tempat nenekku. Sungguh,” tawa pendek Taemin tidak terdengar seperti biasanya, “aku heran kenapa dia memaksa kami tetap tinggal bersamanya jika dia bahkan tidak peduli pada kami.”

“Taemin, aku tahu kau benci jika orang lain mengganggu urusan keluargamu.” Minho berhenti sejenak ketika pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka. “Tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kapanpun kau membutuhkan uluran tangan.”

“Kau selalu menjadi pangeran semua orang, Minho  _hyung_ ,” desah Taemin main-main, tapi matanya berkilat dengan sorot sedih. “Kau selalu dikelilingi orang yang menyayangimu, tapi masih dapat memperhatikan orang lain.”

Entah datang dari mana keberanian itu, Minho telah meraih sebelah tangan Taemin dan membungkus punggung tangan kecil itu erat-erat. Jika mereka bisa berpegangan tangan sepanjang perjalanan ke sini, seharusnya ini tidak terlalu mempengaruhinya.

Tetapi degupan kencang jantungnya dan rona di pipi Taemin mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. Hal yang ia harap benar dan dikatakan langsung oleh hatinya.

“Ini… aneh,” gumam Taemin. “Kau tidak pernah seperti ini,  _Hyung_.”

“Aku tidak bisa melihat orang terdekatku menderita, Taemin. Dan kau tahu siapa orang terdekat dalam hidupku.” Pegangan Minho semakin kuat. “Aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja.”

Taemin menatapnya tidak berkedip. “Apa maksudmu?”

Minho tahu ia telah melenceng terlalu jauh dari rel kehidupannya. Keamanan dan kepastian telah berkarat dari roda-roda gerbongnya. Ia dapat meluncur ke jurang kapan saja. Terperosok dan terguling jatuh. Meledak dan hancur. Terluka dan kehilangan jalan.

Tetapi ia bisa keluar dari gerbong dan berlari ke hutan, bukan? Mengikuti jalan setapak milik Taemin yang familiar dan menyambutnya hangat, seperti sorot matahari di balik rerantingan pohon berdaun lebat. Ia dapat beristirahat di bawah pohon saat lelah, alih-alih melaju kencang tanpa memiliki kesempatan menghirup udara segar dan mendengar cericip burung.

Tatapan Taemin membuatnya tersenyum. Ia sudah memutuskan tidak memedulikan semua keanehan yang terjadi dalam dirinya tiap kali di dekat lelaki yang lebih muda itu. Tidak perlu terburu-buru, tidak perlu memikirkan apapun. Ia hanya perlu menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain.

“Aku ingin membuatmu bahagia, Taemin.”

Keterkejutan berkelebat di mata Taemin. Tangan yang berada di balik jemarinya menegang sedikit. Ia dapat melihat kegugupan dalam gerakan menurunkan pandangan itu, juga cara lidah itu dikeluarkan untuk membasahi bibir. Bukan tipe gugup yang buruk. Gugup yang menyenangkan dengan kupu-kupu beterbangan dalam perut.

“Boleh, kan?” ia memastikan, harus sedikit merunduk untuk menyejajarkan pandangan dengan mata yang seolah ingin disembunyikan dari seluruh dunia itu. “Aku tahu. Kau pasti memikirkan ibumu dan keluargamu, tapi sebelum semua itu, aku ingin kau bahagia, Tae. Setidaknya sampai kau wajib militer nanti.”

“Kau aneh,  _Hyung_.” Taemin menatapnya dengan kening mengernyit, tapi Minho juga dapat menemukan binar-binar di balik segala kegugupan dan syok itu. “Aneh sekali. Ini bukan Minho  _hyung_  yang kukenal. Kau pasti orang yang sama sekali berbeda. Kembalikan Minho _hyung_  milikku.”

Minho tersenyum. “Milik _mu_?”

Sebelum menjawab, Taemin menyambar lembaran menu dengan tangannya yang masih bebas, kemudian mencondongkan badan menyeberangi meja. Menu itu ditegakkan, dengan nyaman menjadi penghalang pandangan orang-orang, sementara Taemin mengecup bibir Minho cepat. Kedua kali dalam hari yang sama.

“Ya, kau milikku. Masa’ selama ini tidak sadar?” tanya Taemin santai sambil mendudukkan diri lagi, menu terjatuh ke atas meja. Minho mengusap-usap punggung tangan Taemin menggunakan ibu jari.

“Tidak, aku tidak tahu.”

“Kau harus lebih peka sedikit.”

“Lihat siapa yang bicara.” Minho mengangkat tangan Taemin dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Melihat si pemilik tangan terperangah di seberang meja, ia menyeringai. “Kenapa? Aku baru saja memenuhi salah satu isi  _bucket list_ -mu?”

Taemin terpana. “Kau peka  _sekali_.”

Lagi-lagi Minho mendapati dirinya tersenyum tanpa diperintah. Ia tahu hubungan mereka tidak akan berubah hanya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil serta beberapa kalimat manis; ini adalah Lee Taemin yang dihadapinya, banyak hal yang tidak ia pahami tentang pola pikir pemuda itu.

Tapi kebebasan itulah yang membuatnya tenang.


	5. Stargaze and Bedtime Story

“Duduk di sini!”

Taemin menepuk-nepuk bantal yang telah diletakkan di lantai, kemudian, ketika menyadari Minho masih berdiri dengan ragu di ambang pintu, menarik tangan lelaki yang lebih tua hingga terduduk di bantal ia sediakan. Helaan napas Minho membawa senyum Taemin. Ia membentangkan selimut untuk dirinya sendiri, memeluk kakinya yang ditekuk ke dekat dada erat-erat untuk menghalau dinginnya malam di pengujung musim gugur.

“Tae, aku tidak yakin…”

“Kau selalu tidak yakin,” Taemin membenarkan. “Percayalah padaku. Ya?”

Lagi-lagi Minho mengembuskan napas panjang. Beberapa kali mempercayai Taemin hanya membuatnya terluka atau berada dalam masalah besar—omelet jeruk stroberi tempo hari, contohnya. Dalam banyak kesempatan, ia mengambil alih kepercayaan Taemin untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Kita tidak tahu hujan meteor itu sungguhan atau tidak,” gumamnya sambil mengubah posisi menjadi duduk bersila, kedua tangan menumpu di belakang. Langit terlihat cerah malam ini. Bintang berkerlip di sana-sini. Sejujurnya, kalaupun hujan meteor yang diocehkan Taemin sejak bangun pagi tadi hanya omong kosong, mereka masih dapat menikmati hamparan bintang ini.

Taemin pasti mendengar pikirannya, karena ia berkata hal yang beberapa detik kemudian. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu membentangkan selimut dengan tangannya, memberi senyum mengundang, tapi Minho menggeleng sambil mendorong kepala Taemin menjauh.

“Tapi kau menciumku kemarin!” protes Taemin dan memeluk selimutnya erat-erat.

“Jadi? Itu tidak mengubah apapun,” balas Minho geli.

“Kalau kita sudah pernah berciuman, berada di bawah selimut yang sama seharusnya tidak jadi masalah,” gerutu lawan bicaranya. “Kita juga berpegangan tangan. Apa salahnya dengan memakai selimut bersama-sama.”

“ _Fine_ ,” dengus Minho dan bergeser mendekat. Taemin membuka selimutnya sekali lagi, dengan senang hati menyambut Minho dalam teritorinya yang hangat dan aman dan angin luar. Kaki mereka saling menyentuh, begitu juga lengan dan pundak mereka. Seolah itu hal yang normal dan wajar, Taemin meletakkan kepala di pundak Minho.

Minho lagi-lagi mendorong kepala Taemin menjauh.

“Ck, kenapa, sih?”

“Kau hanya akan tertidur kalau bersandar padaku.” Minho sedikit merunduk agar dapat melihat berengutan lelaki yang lebih muda. “Benar, kan? Kita tidak akan melihat bintang, tapi tidur di luar dan masuk angin besok pagi. Aku masih harus kerja.”

“Tapi aku tidak kerja!” protes Taemin lagi, tapi akhirnya harus puas dengan meraih satu tangan Minho dan menggenggamnya erat-erat di dada.

“Seandainya aku tidak menciummu tempo hari, apa kau akan tetap lengket seperti sekarang?”

“Mungkin tidak.”

“Kalau begitu, aku menyesal.”

Taemin mendorong lengan Minho kuat-kuat, tapi segera menarik kembali lelaki itu sebelum berguling ke lantai yang dingin. “Mereka bilang ciuman adalah gerbang pembuka  _skinship_ lainnya. Aku mencoba membuktikannya.”

“Siapa yang bilang?”

Taemin mengerjapkan mata. “Entahlah. Mungkin intiusiku sendiri.”

“Berarti kau benar kali ini,” desah Minho dan melepaskan tangan dari dekapan Taemin, berganti melingkari pundak Taemin dan membawa lelaki itu dekat ke dadanya. Kehangatan yang terpancar dari persentuhan kulit mereka membuatnya sedikit bergidik oleh arus listrik itu lagi.

“Di sini hangat sekali,” gumam Taemin. “Sama seperti waktu itu.”

“Waktu itu?”

“Ah, sial.” Taemin menepuk mulutnya sendiri. “ _Hyung_ , kan, tidak tahu.”

Minho sedikit memundurkan wajah, menatap cengiran itu dengan kening mengernyit. “Apa yang tidak aku tahu?”

“Waktu Minho  _hyung_  sangat mabuk dan pergi ke kamarku…”

Napas Minho tersangkut di tenggorokan. Tanpa diminta, pikirannya mulai merambah ke tempat-tempat paling kotor. Ia menatap Taemin lekat-lekat, yang balas tersenyum lebar seolah sedang mengingat sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

“Minho  _hyung_  memelukku erat-erat di tempat tidur…”

_Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, tidak mung—_

“Kemudian kau membacakan cerita sebelum tidur!”

Minho menoleh, mata melebar tdak percaya. Sebagai gantinya, Taemin terlihat makin berseri-seri.

“Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengambil kumpulan cerita sebelum tidur yang sedang kubaca, tapi ternyata kau bisa membacakan cerita dengan amat baik. Maksudku, whoa.” Taemin menggeleng-geleng sambil berdecak kecil. “Makanya aku memasukkannya ke dalam  _bucket list_. Aku ingin dibacakan cerita olehmu lagi sampai tertidur.”

Selama beberapa saat, Minho hanya bisa tercengang menatap Taemin. Kemudian, ia mendapati dirinya tertawa lepas. Entah mana yang lebih menggelikan, ketakutannya terhadap diri sendiri atau kenyataan bahwa Taemin masih membaca buku cerita sebelum tidur. Apapun itu, Minho merasa dua kali lebih ringan.

“ _Daebak_.”

“Kau memang luar biasa,  _Hyung_ ,” Taemin menyetujui sambil lebih merapat ke dekapan Minho, jika itu mungkin.

“Bukan, kau yang luar biasa. Kutebak itu buku yang sama dengan yang kubelikan saat kita masih sekolah dasar dulu?”

Taemin mengerjapkan mata. “Memang benar.”

“Terima kasih sudah menyimpannya.”

“Terima kasih sudah bersamaku.”

Minho mengangkat alis. “Apa?”

“Huh?”

“Lupakan,” kekeh Minho sambil menggosok-gosok lengan Taemin. Kalaupun Taemin keceplosan atau bahkan tidak benar-benar bermaksud begitu, tidak apa-apa. Minho sudah mendengarnya dan ia akan menyimpan kalimat itu baik-baik dalam ruang memorinya.

Taemin menghela napas panjang. Ada kepulan uap samar saat melakukannya, dan ia tersenyum gembira. Ia melakukannya lagi, dengan helaan lebih panjang, dan kepulan itu memburai lebih lama di hadapannya. Jika Minho tidak menghentikannya, entah sampai kapan pemuda itu bermaksud mengulanginya.

“Di antara semua bintang itu, yang mana favorit  _Hyung_?” tanya Taemin sambil mengarahkan tatapan ke hamparan langit serupa beludu. Minho ikut mendongak.

“Entahlah, mereka terlihat sama saja di mataku.”

“Aku juga berpikir begitu,” kekeh Taemin, kali ini tidak terdistraksi dengan semburan uapnya. “Aku heran bagaimana orang-orang itu membedakan satu rasi dengan lainnya. Maksudku, bagaimana mereka bisa sangat yakin itu kumpulan bintang yang sama, jika mengenali ekspresi orang lain saja mereka dapat melakukan kesalahan.”

“Teknologi dan ilmu pengetahuan, aku yakin,” sahut Minho. Salah satu bintang berkedip; ia menatapnya lekat-lekat, bertanya-tanya mungkinkah matanya sedang melakukan tipuan kecil. “Kupikir mereka hanya mengikuti jejak ilmuwan terdahulu dan mengembangkannya.”

Taemin beringsut sedikit, mencari posisi paling nyaman di lengan Minho. “Seandainya bisa kembali ke masa lalu, mungkin aku akan mengubah sedikit teori mereka dan melihat apakah orang-orang zaman sekarang dapat menemukan kebenarannya.”

“Dasar setan kecil. Kau bisa membuat banyak nama terlupakan.”

“Yeah, dan membuat nama-nama lain diingat. Omong-omong,  _Hyung_ , kau tahu mitos tentang bintang jatuh?”

Minho melirik pemuda yang tidak juga melepaskan pandangan dari langit, lalu menggeleng. “Ceritakan padaku.”

“Ada yang bilang bintang jatuh adalah ekor setan yang terbakar setelah dijatuhkan malaikat karena menguping pembicaraan mereka. Karena itu, menurutku bodoh sekali jika seseorang berharap keinginannya jadi kenyataan saat ada bintang jatuh.”

Minho pernah dengar berbagai versi tentang kilas yang melesat cepat di langit malam—mulai dari yang paling romantis hingga paling ilmiah. Tetapi, tetap saja versi Taemin adalah sesuatu yang baru darinya. Pemuda itu jelas memiliki banyak sumber yang tidak biasa tentang berbagai hal.

“Kau percaya,  _Hyung_?”

“Jika yang kau maksud dengan ‘setan’ adalah meteoroid—ya, aku percaya.” Minho mengembuskan napas pelan. “Mereka terbakar setelah memasuki atmosfer. Aku juga tidak percaya pada mitos tentang harapan yang bisa jadi kenyataan itu. Mereka bahkan bukan bintang.”

Tiba-tiba Taemin tertawa. “Rasanya seperti kita kembali ke masa saat kita masih sekolah, ketika kau akan mengikuti lomba astronomi dan menceritakan segala hal tentang perbintangan padaku.”

Wajah Minho memanas. “Itu supaya aku bisa lebih cepat menghafal!”

“Padahal waktu itu aku masih percaya soal bintang jatuh,” desah Taemin. “Kau merusak imajinasiku,  _Hyung_. Sedih sekali.”

“Memang menyedihkan,” gumam Minho. “Semakin banyak kita tahu, semakin sedikit imajinasi yang bisa kita miliki, bukan? Aku pernah berambisi pergi ke ujung dunia, tapi menyadari tidak ada ujung dari bumi ini. Galileo sialan.”

“ _Hyung_ , itu sudah dibuktikan lebih dari dua ratus tahun lalu!” Taemin tertawa. “Kau tahu hal aneh yang tidak bisa dibuktikan oleh ilmuwan, tapi dipercaya hampir semua orang?”

Minho berpikir sejenak. “Tidak.”

“Takdir,” jawab Taemin lirih. Matanya berbinar-binar. “Aku percaya semua yang di dunia ini sudah digariskan, dan kita hanya mengikuti garis tersebut.”

Menilai kehidupan Taemin yang bagaikan jalan berlika-liku dan tidak pernah bisa diprediksi, Minho merasa skeptis semua hal di dunia telah direncanakan.

“Apa gunanya takdir jika kita tidak bisa menebak kelanjutannya?”

“Entahlah—mengandai-andai, mungkin?” Taemin tersenyum. “Dan berharap yang terbaik, karena semua orang pasti memiliki akhir bahagia di titik tertentu.”

Berada di samping Taemin, merasakan kehangatan lelaki yang lebih muda dan menyaksikan seisi bintang terhampar di dalam kedua bola mata jernih itu, Minho berpikir inilah akhir bahagia untuknya.

~~~

“Aku benar, kan,” gerutu Minho sambil membaringkan Taemin di tempat tidur. Pemuda itu tidak terjaga meski Minho telah menggendongnya dari balkon dan melepas jaket yang dipakainya. “Aku tahu ini bakal terjadi. Sudah kubilang, itu bukan ide yang bagus.”

Minho sedang menaikkan selimut menutupi tubuh Taemin ketika lelaki yang lebih muda mengerang pelan. Ia mengubah posisi tidur menjadi menyamping menghadap Minho, sekali lagi menggeliat saat selimut jatuh ke bahunya. Keningnya mengernyit.

 _Mungkinkah ia mimpi buruk?_  Minho bertanya dalam hati seraya perlahan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Kecuali di  _jjimjilbang_ tempo hari, ia tidak pernah melihat Taemin yang sedang tidur, dan gerakan-gerakan gelisah ini sedikit membuatnya khawatir. Ia melarikan tangan ke dahi Taemin, menyapu poni ke samping dan menyadari betapa berkeringat lelaki itu.

Minho menyetel pendingin ruangan dengan suhu lebih rendah, kemudian mematikan semua lampu kecuali satu yang berada di atas nakas. Perlahan, wajah Taemin kembali rileks; kernyitan keningnya sudah melonggar dan ia berhenti bergerak-gerak.

“Ibu…”

Minho urung keluar dari kamar, alih-alih berbalik kembali menghadap ranjang. Tentu saja Taemin hanya mengigau, tapi kakinya justru melangkah tanpa suara menghampiri lelaki itu, lalu duduk sekali lagi di tepi tempat tidur.

“Ibu, jangan pergi.” Lagi-lagi Taemin mengernyit, tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran bantal. “Ibu—”

“Tae, ssh,” bisik Minho lembut, mau tidak mau merasa semakin khawatir. Ia merundukkan badan hingga dapat merengkuh pundak Taemin, dengan perlahan dan ritmis membelai punggung lelaki yang lebih muda.

Ia dapat merasakan mata Taemin terbuka mendadak; pundak di bawah tangannya bergerak naik-turun dengan cepat dan terengah-engah. “ _Hyung_?”

“Tidurlah lagi, tidak apa-apa.”

Taemin mendorong Minho menjauh agar mendapat ruang untuk mendudukkan badan. Tatapannya tidak sekali pun meninggalkan kasur. “Aku melakukannya lagi, bukan? Mengigau.”

“Ya,” jawab Minho tidak yakin. Ini satu sisi Lee Taemin yang baru diketahuinya malam ini, seolah belasan tahun bersama masih belum cukup untuk mengetahui semua sisi sahabat terbaiknya.

“Maaf soal itu,  _Hyung_ ,” gumam Taemin. Di saat Minho mengira permintaan maaf itu berarti Taemin akan segera melanjutkan tidur, orang yang bersangkutan bergeming dalam posisi duduk, meremas pelan selimut yang menutupi pangkuan.

Minho melarikan tangan di rambut Taemin, berharap dapat memberikan sedikit ketenangan di tiap belaiannya. “Tidak bisa tidur lagi?”

“Tidak…”

Sungguh, melihat Taemin tanpa keceriannya bagaikan mendapati siang tanpa keberadaan matahari. Minho merasa harus mengembalikan keceriaan itu lagi—karena ia akan semakin sakit jika lebih lama melihat Taemin seperti ini—maka ia mencondongkan badan ke nakas dan mengambil sebuah buku bersampul keras dari sana.

Taemin menatapnya tidak mengerti saat Minho merangkak ke tempat tidur, menyandarkan punggung ke  _headboard_  dan memberi posisi nyaman bagi dirinya sambil membuka-buku buku tersebut.

“Mata  _Hyung_  bisa sakit jika membaca di tempat gelap.”

“Jadi, kenapa tidak nyalakan lampu untukku?” Minho tersenyum kecil. “Ayolah, aku akan bacakan cerita sebelum tidur untukmu.”

Bahkan sebelum Taemin melompat dari tempat tidur ke sakelar lampu, Minho merasa seisi kamar kembali benderang dengan sinar dari kedua mata itu. Ia tidak yakin apa yang sedang dilakukannya—memeluk seorang lelaki dewasa dan membacakan cerita dengan perlahan dan beragam efek suara—tetapi ia dapat mendengar di suatu tempat di kepalanya bahwa semua ini benar: ia memang sudah seharusnya berada di  _sini_ , melakukan  _ini_ , dan menjadi seperti  _ini_.

Berada di samping Lee Taemin adalah benar baginya.

Ia menyadari kelopak mata Taemin hampir jatuh ketika ia membalik halaman kesekian. Dengan dengusan geli ia mengembalikan buku cerita ke nakas, kemudian menurunkan Taemin dari posisi duduk menjadi berbaring. Taemin tidak menolak, tetapi melingkarkan tangan ke pinggang Minho, melarang lelaki yang lebih tua bangkit.

“ _Hyung_ , tinggallah sebentar.”

Butuh beberapa saat berpikir hingga Minho akhirnya menganggukkan kepala. Taemin menyeringai malas, lantas menyeret kepalanya ke pangkuan Minho. “Berada di kakimu sangat tidak nyaman,  _Hyung_ , tapi jauh lebih hangat daripada bantal manapun,” gumamnya.

“Aku harus berterima kasih atau bagaimana?”

“Pokoknya jangan bergerak,” kata Taemin. Telunjuk dan jari tengahnya berlari menyusuri kaki Minho hingga mencapai mata kaki, kemudian meletakkannya dengan nyaman di sana. “Aku selalu dapat mimpi buruk tentang ibuku.”

“Bagaimana mimpimu?”

“Sejujurnya aku merasa itu bukan mimpi.” Taemin mendongak sedikit untuk mengunci pandangan dengan lelaki yang lebih tua. “Kau tahu, kan. Dipukuli, diumpati—tetapi dalam mimpiku, Ibu kabur meninggalkanku hanya berdua dengan Ayah.”

Membayangkan saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk Minho meremang. Ia tahu betapa tidak terkontrol emosi ayah Taemin saat sesuatu tidak berjalan sesuai rencananya—yang, ironisnya, kenyataannya hampir selalu seperti itu. Ia ingat pernah memergoki Taemin terhuyung keluar dari pintu belakang rumah, hidung mengucurkan darah dan pipi lebam. Dan tentu saja, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum padanya.

“Seandainya aku bisa membantu kalian,” gumamnya dan mengusap-usapkan ibu jari di pipi Taemin. “Mungkin kau tidak perlu kembali ke rumah itu selamanya. Jemput ibumu di suatu tempat dan pergilah sejauh mungkin.”

Taemin tidak menjawab, kecuali senyum kecil yang berarti ‘tidak’ bagi Minho.

“Omong-omong, kenapa kita tidak kembali ke luar,  _Hyung_? Aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi,” kata Taemin riang sambil melonjak duduk, hampir membentur dagu Minho jika lelaki yang lebih tua tidak segera menghindar.

“Bohong. Kau sudah nyaris tidur barusan.”

“Tapi bagaimana dengan hujan meteornya?” Taemin memberengut. “Bukankah sangat penting untuk melihat meteor berjatuhan?”

Alis Minho melejit naik. “Apa hujan meteor ada dalam  _bucket list_ -mu?”

Hening. Taemin mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. “ _Well_ , tidak, sih.”

“’ _Well_ , tidak, sih’?” Minho mengembuskan napas keras, tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus mengikuti permainan Taemin yang bahkan tidak masuk dalam daftar harapan. “Jadi, kenapa kau memaksa ingin lihat?”

“ _Hyung_  tidak mengerti, ya? Memandangi langit malam sudah merupakan hal yang menyenangkan. Kau memang tidak menghasilkan apapun, tetapi kau merasa bahagia hanya dengan duduk di bawah langit.”

Minho mengaku tidak bisa membantah. Langit malam seolah memiliki kekuatan magis yang dapat membuainya sampai merasa lebih baik. Di bawah hamparan bintang yang sunyi, rasanya semua masalah tidak ada apa-apanya; dia, dan seluruh manusia lainnya, hanyalah makhluk kecil dibanding keluasan tata surya. Anehnya, rasa kecil itu membuatnya aman dan tenang, seolah ia telah direngkuh alam semesta dengan hangat dan penuh perlindungan.

“Ah, tunggu sebentar.” Taemin menjulurkan badan melewati kaki Minho, menjangkau buku agenda kecil yang terselip di bawah buku ceritanya. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi orang lainnya untuk mengintip, ia mencabut pulpen yang tersemat di samping jilidan dan mencoret dua baris tulisan sekaligus.

Senyumnya secerah matahari pagi saat mendongak lagi. “’Memandangi langit malam bersama’ dan ‘dibacakan cerita oleh Minho  _hyung_ ’. Terpenuhi.” Ia meletakkan buku di bawah bantal dan menguap lebar. “Rasanya aku bisa tidur nyenyak sekarang,” desahnya puas.

Minho tidak ingin, tapi mendapati bibirnya tertarik dengan sendirinya membentuk senyum lebar. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Taemin dengan gemas.

“Tidur yang nyenyak, Tae. Sampai besok.”

Seperti seorang Lee Taemin yang biasanya—yang tidak tertebak dan penuh kejutan—pemuda itu menarik lapel kemeja Minho dan mengecup ujung hidungnya.

“Sampai besok,  _Hyung_. Mimpi indah.”

Minho tahu ia tersenyum seperti idiot.


	6. Red and Something

Minho tahu cepat atau lambat, ia harus mengakhiri semua ini. Antara Taemin atau Byuli, hanya satu yang bisa dia pilih—dan sejujurnya ia tidak ingin mempertahankan keduanya sekaligus. Akan tetapi, seorang Choi Minho tidak pernah menyukai perubahan suasana yang terlalu mendadak. Kedatangan Taemin mungkin membawa kebahagiaan padanya, tetapi melepaskan salah satu di antara mereka adalah hal yang dibencinya. Ini artinya ia harus menyesuaikan diri dengan situasi baru yang melibatkan kecanggungan dan ketidaknyamanan. Kedua orang itu, Taemin dan Byuli, berotasi di sekitar orbitnya dan tidak mungkin terlepas begitu saja seperti debu angkasa.

Ia merasa nyaman dengan kondisi sebelumnya, tetapi bukan berarti ia ingin menjadi bajingan pengecut yang membohongi keduanya.

Tetapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika salah satu dari mereka mendadak menautkan kedua tangan di belakang lehernya dan mengecup bibirnya cepat, terkikik sesudahnya.

“Aku pergi dulu,  _Hyung_.”

Senyumnya kaku. “Sepagi ini?”

“Ya, aku tidak bisa malas-malasan kalau ingin semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana _. Early bird gets the worm_.” Taemin melepaskan diri, kemudian berbalik memunggungi Minho untuk mengenakan sepatu. “Ada banyak yang perlu kulakukan.”

“Berita bagus kau tidak perlu menggangguku seharian,” seloroh Minho, tapi ia tidak benar-benar bercanda. Taemin melompat berdiri, memberengut saat memutar tumit kembali menghadapnya.

“Oh ya? Awas saja kalau kau berkata merindukanku saat pulang nanti.”

“Tidak akan terjadi.” Minho meyakinkan Taemin—dan mungkin dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah cukup menjadi pecandu roman picisan sejak ada Taemin, dan tidak ingin selamanya seperti itu. “Omong-omong…”

Hanya tatapan Taemin yang membuatnya berhenti bicara. Kalimat sudah berada di ujung lidah; ia meneguk ludah agar tidak keluar saat itu juga.

“Ya?”

Ia berkontemplasi sejenak. “Kau… ingat Byuli? Aku pernah membahasnya beberapa kali.”

Minho ingat sering menggoda Taemin dengan ‘otak ikan’ karena, sungguh, jangka memori pemuda itu sangat pendek. Bagaimanapun, ada beberapa hal yang tidak mungkin dilupakan Taemin dan sepertinya pertanyaan Minho kali ini termasuk pula dalam penyimpanan ingatan jangka lamanya.

“Ya, pacarmu,” kata Taemin sambil membetulkan ritlseting jaketnya. “Kenapa?”

“Aku berpikir…” Minho tidak tahu kenapa harus berkonsultasi pada Taemin, tapi pemuda itulah yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi. Sebagian besar pola pikir Minho telah berubah, terima kasih pada segala gagasan aneh yang dicetuskan Taemin dengan tiba-tiba. “Aku khawatir sepertinya kau tidak bisa menemuinya.”

Kening Taemin berkerut. “Apa aku ingin menemuinya?”

Minho menghela napas, tidak yakin apakah dirinya yang terlalu menaruh perhatian ataukah Taemin memang memiliki kapasitas memori sebesar otak ikan. “Kau menulisnya dalam  _bucket list_. Bertemu Byuli.”

“Oh.” Taemin kembali tampak santai. “Soal itu. Tapi aku tidak menulis nama ‘Byuli’, bukan?”

“Um, iya.”

“Artinya, aku tidak perlu menemuinya. Jangan khawatir,  _Hyung_ , daftar itu tidak masuk dalam harapan prioritasku.” Minho tidak tahu sejak kapan  _bucket list_  memiliki daftar harapan prioritas—karena bukankah semua yang tertulis di sana adalah prioritas—tapi ia hanya mengangguk.

“Jadi kau tidak keberatan jika tidak menemuinya?” tanya Minho sekali lagi. Taemin mengangkat bahu.

“Aku ingin melihat wajahnya, tapi kupikir kau pasti menyimpan fotonya di suatu tempat. Yang lebih penting, aku harus segera pergi sekarang.”

Minho mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk dilambaikan. “Hati-hati.”

“Jangan terkejut saat pulang nanti,” adalah balasan Taemin, dan Minho sempat mendengar kikikannya sebelum pintu tertutup.

~~~

Apakah ia mencintai Taemin?

Pikiran itu menerjang Minho ketika ia tiba di kafe bertema Perancis tidak jauh dari kantornya—dan hanya berseberangan dengan  _coffeehouse_  tempo hari yang dikunjunginya bersama Taemin. Ia menghirup tehnya pelan-pelan, mencoba menyalurkan aroma ketenangan pada uap teh ke dalam pikirannya yang ruwet.

Sejujurnya, Taemin tidak pernah menjadi temannya. Taemin yang mudah berubah pikiran terlalu jauh dari standar teman untuk Minho, dan ia yakin hal yang sama berlaku sebaliknya. Mereka memiliki lingkaran pergaulan sendiri-sendiri yang sangat berlawanan; tipikal dua orang yang hanya akan saling membuang muka ketika bertemu.

Akan tetapi, seperti reaksi kimia yang selalu tampak ajaib, Minho tahu ada sesuatu di antara mereka yang membuat kedua lingkaran ini saling kehilangan garis. Sebelum disadarinya, mereka telah menjadi satu. Tidak ada lingkaran di antara mereka kecuali mereka telah berada dalam satu lingkaran yang sangat besar. Mereka bersatu sama sama lain, saling membutuhkan tanpa sepengetahuan keduanya, dan itulah satu-satunya penjelasan mengapa Taemin selalu berlari padanya ketika masalah terjadi—dan hal yang berlaku padanya, meski secara subtil dan diam-diam.

Ia tahu Taemin adalah kebutuhan utamanya, jadi apakah dia mencintai Taemin?

“Maaf terlambat.”

Minho mendongak dan tersenyum seperti biasa pada wanita yang berdiri di sisi mejanya. Berkebalikan dari Taemin, Byuli hampir sama sepertinya: tegas, konsisten, dan tidak pernah meninggalkan jalur. Meski tidak benar-benar bersatu karena ini, Minho harus mengakui merasa aman di samping orang dengan sudut pandang sama sepertinya.

“Aku yang terlalu awal. Jangan khawatir.”

Byuli membalas senyumnya seraya duduk di seberang meja. “Tidak biasanya kau memanggilku di jam kerja. Ada apa?”

“Byuli,” katanya. “Kau mencintaiku?”

Pertanyaannya membuat mata Byuli membelalak. Gadis itu jelas-jelas terkejut, dan baru bisa mencerna semuanya dua detik kemudian. “Kita tidak berkencan tanpa alasan, bukan?”

“Ya, tapi kau tidak berpikir suatu saat nanti aku tidak lagi mencintaimu?”

Bahkan, mungkin Minho tidak pernah mencintai gadis itu. Orang-orang berkata mereka cocok bersama, dan itulah satu-satunya alasan Minho mencoba mendekatinya. Barangkali fakta bahwa mereka  _memang_ cocok adalah kebetulan semata. Mereka menghabiskan waktu membicarakan banyak hal dan berakhir berpikir seharusnya mereka bersama.

Byuli adalah teman mengobrol yang asyik dan seseorang yang dapat diandalkan saat ia membutuhkan sesuatu. Untuk satu ini, ia yakin tidak mencintainya sebagai seorang laki-laki kepada perempuan.

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan,” kata Byuli. “Tapi aku merasa kau masuk dalam segelintir orang yang mengerti semua hal tentangku.”

“Aku juga berpikir begitu,” Minho menyetujui. Ujung ibu jarinya mengusap-usap pegangan cangkir tanpa tujuan, bersama dengan tatapan yang mengarah ke sana.

“Minho, apa maksudmu?”

“Aku?” Akhirnya Minho mendongak, memandangi gadis berambut panjang itu lekat-lekat. Jika ingin mengakhirinya, Minho harus melakukannya sesingkat mungkin. “Aku merasa lebih baik kita menjadi teman.”

Mengejutkannya, ekspresi wajah Byuli sama sekali tidak berubah. Dengan tenang gadis itu menyesap teh yang sudah dipesannya. “Begitukah?” gumamnya di bibir cangkir.

“Aku yakin kau juga merasa seperti itu,” kata Minho. Byuli meletakkan cangkir di atas tatakan.

“Sejujurnya aku menyangka kita bisa bersama sampai di masa depan.” Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. “Tapi sepertinya kita di masa depan adalah teman baik.”

“Byuli, maafkan aku.”

“Tidak masalah,” sahut Byuli cepat sambil mengibaskan rambut ke belakang bahu. “Aku tahu kau memikirkan seseorang sejak aku kembali ke sini.  _Long distance relationship never work, anyway_.”

Jantung Minho mencelus. “Tidak, kau salah paham untuk itu,” katanya. “Aku memang memikirkan orang lain, tapi dia hadir  _setelah_  kau berada di sini—aku juga sempat berpikir kita akan bertahan selamanya.”

Byuli mengembuskan napas pelan. Sejenak, Minho merasa seolah jendela terbuka di depannya: ia dapat melihat kekecewaan, kesedihan, dan berbagai emosi di sana. Sebelum disadarinya, ia telah meraih tangan Byuli dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

“Kau akan selalu menjadi teman baikku, Byuli. Aku janji.” Minho mengusap punggung tangan gadis itu dengan ibu jari. “Kau percaya padaku?”

“Kau tidak pernah ingkar janji,” jawab Byuli lirih. “Terima kasih untuk semua waktu indah itu, Minho.”

“Kau akan menemui laki-laki lain yang jauh lebih baik dariku,” gumam Minho, mau tidak mau merasa bersalah. “Hanya laki-laki terbaik yang bisa mendapatkan bintang sepertimu.”

Pipi Byuli bersemu, senyumnya lebih tulus. “Perempuan yang mendapatkanmu adalah orang paling beruntung.”

Minho hanya tersenyum. Agaknya Byuli tidak perlu tahu siapa yang telah membuatnya seperti ini.

~~~

Bagaimanapun, mengesampingkan satu urusan besar yang berhasil diselesaikannya dengan mulus, Minho tidak mendapati siapapun menyambut setibanya di rumah. Ia meletakkan kantong plastik berisi makan malam ke konter dapur, kemudian berlalu ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan tubuh. Sungguh, bukan proses yang sebentar bagi Minho, terlebih karena ia harus memastikan semua pakaian kotor sudah masuk keranjang dan tidak ada busa sabun di dinding kamar mandi, tetapi rumahnya tetap kosong ketika ia keluar.

Ia duduk di ruang tengah, mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana kehidupannya sebelum Taemin tinggal bersamanya, dan berakhir hanya mengganti-ganti saluran televisi tanpa tujuan. Ia tidak ingat—atau tidak mau ingat—apapun sebelum Taemin menggedor pintunya keras-keras. Rasanya begitu membosankan dan monokrom, sedangkan bersama Taemin berarti harus siap sebuah bencana menimpanya di depan.

Ia tertawa kecil. Sejak menemukan pemuda itu di parit belasan tahun lalu, ia tidak pernah berhenti berpikir soalnya. Semua tentang Taemin adalah keanehan, dan sampai sekarang ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa Taemin menggulung diri menjadi sekecil mungkin di tengah-tengah parit yang kotor.

Mendadak pintu depan terbuka keras, disusul bebunyian lain yang melibatkan sepatu yang dilepas buru-buru, gemerisik kantong plastik, dan langkah kaki ringan di atas lantai karpet. Minho sudah siap menyapa Taemin, jika pemandangan yang ditemuinya tidak membuatnya kehilangan segala cara untuk berkata-kata.

Taemin berdiri di ujung lorong, tersenyum lebar. Rambut hitamnya telah tidak ada, digantikan helaian merah menyala yang hampir menutupi sebelah matanya.

“Hai,  _Hyung_.”

“Tae, apa-apaan…” Hanya itu yang berhasil keluar dari bibir Minho, dan bahkan hanya terdengar seperti bisikan. “Rambutmu…”

“Oh, ini.” Taemin mengangkat tangannya dan memelintir sedikit. “Aku punya keinginan menggantinya, jadi apa salahnya.”

Minho tidak tahu kenapa harus berseru kaget, tapi ia melakukannya. Tentu, Taemin sering mengganti warna rambut, tetapi hanya terbatas pada cokelat madu atau pirang lembut. Warna tidak biasa seperti biru gelap pernah dicobanya, yang tidak bertahan lama karena ia lebih memilih hitam.

Tapi merah? Minho menyukainya sejak menjatuhkan tatapan pertama dan ia membenci fakta ini.

“Apa gunanya,” dengus Minho, mencoba tenang dengan menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya ke sofa. “Toh sebentar lagi rambutmu dipangkas habis.”

“Itulah gunanya,  _Hyung_ ,” sahut Taemin khidmat. “Aku ingin mengecatnya macam-macam sebelum kehilangan kesempatan itu.”

“Kau bukannya akan mati, Tae.”

“Dua tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar.”

Minho melirik Taemin kembali, yang sedang melepas jaket tebal dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke atas tas bepergiannya di dekat lorong. Sejak datang, ia memang tidak pernah menyimpan barang pribadi kecuali di dalam tasnya, dan itu membuat Minho merasa menjadi tuan rumah yang buruk. Bagaimanapun, Taemin hanya dua minggu di sini.

Aneh sekali. Minho tidak menyukai kenyataan Taemin hanya akan tinggal selama dua minggu—atau seminggu, jika dihitung dari malam ini.

“ _Hyung_!”

Minho tergeragap, terkejut mendapati Taemin sudah duduk di sebelahnya. “Apa?”

“Bisakah kau berhenti melamun dan hidup seperti manusia lainnya?” Taemin melarikan tangan ke rambutnya, yang membuat Minho terpana oleh bagaimana helaian merah mengkilat itu ke tempatnya kembali dengan lembut dan halus. “Kebanyakan berpikir hanya akan menghilangkan waktumu sebelum kau benar-benar mencoba.  _Do more think less_.”

“Aku bisa ditabrak mobil jika seperti itu,” gerutu Minho, tetapi tidak bisa menahan tangannya ikut mengelus puncak kepala Taemin. Yang bersangkutan tidak keberatan, malah sedikit menunduk agar lelaki yang lebih tua dapat lebih leluasa. “Kau juga memotong rambutmu,” gumamnya, sama sekali bukan pertanyaan.

“Ya, hanya dirapikan,” kata Taemin. “Kalau aku bertahan dalam gaya yang lama, aku akan terlihat seperti jamur beracun.”

Minho tertawa dan membiarkan Taemin menyandar ke dadanya. Hanya sebentar, karena selanjutnya Taemin sudah beranjak berdiri lagi dan, sambil menyenandungkan sesuatu, berjalan ke arah televisi. Tanpa bertanya ia mengganti saluran tayang.

“ _Yah_ , aku sedang menontonnya!” protes Minho. Taemin menoleh skeptis dari posisinya berjongkok di depan meja televisi.

“Kau tidak menonton televisi,  _Hyung_ ,” kata Taemin datar. “Kau melihat rambutku. Tidak bisa berhenti.”

Minho dapat merasakan wajahnya berubah merah padam. Satu-satunya alasan ia tidak bisa menyangkal hanyalah karena Taemin benar. Rambut yang lebih pendek membuat leher pemuda itu tampak lebih jenjang dan warna merah yang menyala membuat kulitnya terlihat jauh lebih putih.

Sebelum sempat disadarinya, Taemin telah memasukkan sekeping CD ke dalam stereo di bawah televisi. Musik asing menggema dalam ruang tengah, Minho mengerutkan kening.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” tanyanya heran, terutama karena Taemin mengangguk-angguk menikmati lagu yang tidak dikenali Minho tersebut. Sudah lama sekali sejak Minho menyetel musik keras-keras lewat stereo dan mendengarkan dentuman tidak berasal dari  _earphone_  memberi sensasi asing baginya.

“Mendengarkan musik. Ayolah,  _Hyung_. Ikuti aku!” Taemin menarik tangan Minho, memaksa lelaki yang lebih tua berdiri dan, ketika suara seorang perempuan memenuhi ruangan, Taemin mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya seolah itu adalah lagu paling seru yang pernah didengarnya. Agak aneh melihat Taemin menari seperti itu, sedangkan lagu yang sedang diputar bertempo sedang.

“Ikut apa?”

“ _Naman mollasseotdeon something_!” Taemin berseru tidak sabar, tapi kemudian Minho menyadari itulah lirik yang dinyanyikan perempuan di dalam lagu. Tanpa bisa ditahan, ia terkekeh. Dia tidak bisa berharap apa-apa dari pemuda ini, bukan?

“Oke, apa yang harus kulakukan?” tanyanya, tersenyum lebar sambil memandangi pemuda yang sibuk bergerak mengikuti lagu. Ia seratus persen yakin tarian sesungguhnya tidak seperti itu.

“Menari bersamaku,” jawab Taemin, seolah itu hal paling jelas di seluruh dunia. Ia meraih satu tangan Minho. “Ayolah.”

“Kau tahu aku lebih kaku dari batang kayu.” Tetapi Minho masih tersenyum—karena, sungguh, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tersenyum di depan Lee Taemin. “Bimbing aku.”

Mereka memulainya dengan tarian gila yang hanya bisa (dan mau) dilakukan orang-orang mabuk, tetapi, pada saat Something telah diputar untuk dua puluh sekian kalinya malam itu, Taemin telah berada di dadanya dan tangannya terletak di pinggang pemuda itu. Kaki mereka melangkah dalam jalur yang seirama.

Minho selalu menganggap lagu yang diputar banyak kali akan kehilangan kesan di telinga pendengarnya, dan mungkin memang benar. Karena jika tidak begitu, mana mungkin mereka berayun-ayun lambat seolah sedang berada di dalam pesta dansa seperti sekarang. Ia dapat membedakan suara Hyeri dan Sojin karena terlalu banyak mendengarkan, tapi apakah itu penting jika rambut merah yang lembut berada di bawah dagunya sekarang, terkadang menggeltik tulang selangkanya.

“Apa yang sedang kita lakukan,” ia terkekeh. “Kupikir kita sedang bersenang-senang tadi.”

“Ini juga bersenang-senang,” gumam Taemin keras kepala. “Kau tidak bisa merasakannya? Ini lebih romantis dari semua kencan di luar sana.”

“Berdansa dengan iringan Something?”

“Tidak jauh berbeda.”

“Liriknya tidak cocok,” kata Minho lembut, tidak benar-benar memikirkan apa yang sedang dibicarakannya. “Mereka berada dalam kondisi sulit, sementara situasi kita jauh dari itu.”

Taemin mendongak. “Apa kita harus mengganti lagunya?”

“Telingaku sudah hampir terkelupas mendengarkan ini,” Minho mengakui. “Tapi aku khawatir kau akan menggantinya dengan lagu lain yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan suasana ini.”

“Aku bermaksud menggantinya dengan Expectation atau Female President.”

“Apa kau tidak punya lagu yang bisa didengarkan tanpa  _autotune_?”

Taemin memberengut. “Jangan meremehkan hanya karena mereka tidak terkenal seperti Girls Generation.”

“Aku tidak meremehkan, aku hanya meminta lagu yang lebih lembut,” ujar Minho geli. Kening Taemin mengernyit oleh pemikiran panjang.

“Crayon P—”

“Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang,” potong Minho sambil menggiring lelaki yang lebih muda ke kamar tamu. Sebelum itu, ia menyempatkan diri menyambar  _remote_  dan mematikan lagu yang telah membahana selama satu setengah jam terakhir.

“ _Hyung_ , aku masih mau mendengarkan!” gerutu Taemin tidak senang. Minho memutar bola mata.

“Tidak ada musik keras di atas jam sepuluh. Kalau ingin mendengarkan, lewat _earphone_  saja. Jelas?”

Lelaki yang lebih muda menggumamkan “oke” yang enggan, lalu menjatuhkan tubuh ke kasur. Minho tidak bisa menahan dirinya membuntuti masuk, hanya untuk memastikan Taemin berbaring dalam posisi yang benar dan menyelimutinya. Taemin bukan anak kecil, dan ia bukan ayahnya, tapi ia tidak bisa tidak melakukannya.

“Tunggulah di sini sebentar,  _Hyung_ ,” kata Taemin, ketika menyadari ia hampir beranjak pergi. “Sebentar saja. Sampai aku tertidur.”

Minho menurut. Ia duduk di sebelah Taemin, punggung menyandar pada  _headboard_ , dan membiarkan lelaki yang lebih muda meletakkan kepala di pangkuannya seperti tempo hari. Rasanya ini telah menjadi kebiasaan baru mereka, seolah tangan Taemin yang menyeberangi kakinya dan tangannya yang berada di punggung si pemuda adalah suatu keharusan.

Tangannya mengusap-usap helaian merah terang tersebut, mengagumi betapa lembut rambut Taemin di antara jemarinya. Bagian belakangnya dipotong sangat pendek, tetapi Minho tidak bisa lebih menyukainya dari sekarang—karena rasanya tidak mungkin ia menyukai sesuatu lebih dari ini.

“Saat aku terbangun karena mimpi buruk beberapa hari yang lalu,” gumam Taemin, suaranya adalah satu-satunya pengisi keheningan, “dan kau membacakan cerita untukku, aku tidak mimpi buruk lagi. Aku tidak ingin mimpi buruk setelah malam yang menyenangkan ini.”

“Kau tidak akan mimpi buruk,” kata Minho setengah berbisik. “Kau sudah mengecat rambut dan mendengarkan Something hingga aku bahkan rasanya dapat memimpikan ini semua.”

Taemin tersenyum kecil. “Kuharap begitu.”

Minho juga berharap begitu. Ia tidak ingin melihat Taemin ketakutan seperti malam itu lagi, ketika untuk tersenyum saja rasanya sudah membutuhkan banyak kepalsuan.

“ _Hyung_.”

“Hm?”

“Kau senang?”

Untuk yang ini, Minho harus berpikir sejenak. Ia teringat pertemuannya dengan Byuli siang tadi, yang rasanya sudah sangat lama terjadi karena semua yang dialaminya malam ini. Tetapi bersama Taemin selalu memberikan efek demikian: ia merasa seluruh dunia sejenak terlupakan sementara ia bersenang-senang, seolah ia telah melompat ke dalam dunia Taemin, tempat seluruh konsep waktu menjadi tidak penting lagi.

“Ya,” desahnya. “Aku senang.”

Taemin memeluknya makin erat. “Baguslah. Aku juga.”

“Taemin, apa harapan yang kau tulis sebenarnya?”

“'Mendengarkan Something bersama Minho  _hyung_ ’.” Taemin mendongak dan tersenyum mengantuk. “Terpenuhi.”

Minho tidak tahu kenapa Taemin sering melibatkan namanya di dalam  _bucket list_ , tetapi tidak dapat dipungkiri ia merasa tersanjung.

Kemudian, merusak suasana yang telah mereka bangun bersama, Taemin bergumam, “Mungkin aku harus menulis ‘mendengarkan Minho  _hyung_  menyanyikan Something’.”

“Tidak, Taemin,” kata Minho, tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi. “ _Just no_.”

“Kalau begitu nyanyikan sepotong saja sekarang,” Taemin berkeras. “Aku tahu kau menikmatinya tadi.  _Naman mollasseotdeon_ —”

Minho memotongnya dengan kecupan ringan di pelipis. “Jangan,” bisik Minho di helaian rambutnya. “Tidurlah.”

“Tidak kecuali kau melakukannya lagi,” Taemin balas berbisik dan, sebelum Minho berkata-kata, melanjutkan, “Ciumannya, maksudku. Aku butuh  _good night kiss_.”

Minho terkekeh dan menanamkan ciuman terakhir di kening Taemin, lantas memeluk lelaki yang lebih muda hingga mereka berdua jatuh tertidur.


	7. Minho's Turn

Ponselnya bergetar di bawah bantal. Minho mengerang tertahan, kemudian menyelipkan tangan ke tempat yang sama, mengumpati siapa pun yang berani meneleponnya pada pukul empat pagi. Bagaimanapun, ketika matanya yang setengah memicing karena silau menemukan nomor publik, keningnya berkerut, kemarahan mulai mereda. Seseorang menghubunginya lewat telepon umum…

Ia terkesiap, hampir seketika melonjak dari kasurnya dan melontarkan tubuh ke luar kamar. Sementara ponselnya masih bergetar, ia membuka pintu kamar tamu. Tidak ada orang di dalamnya.

Menyandarkan pelipis ke ambang pintu, ia menerima panggilan itu. “Kau di mana, Tae?” desahnya.

Taemin menarik napas cepat. “Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku yang menelepon?  _Hyung_  membuntutiku?”

Menjelaskan bahwa hanya Lee Taemin yang bisa terpikir untuk berjalan-jalan di dini hari tidak akan membantu situasi. Maka, Minho hanya mendesah sekali lagi dan menggosok-gosok wajahnya dari segala kantuk.

“Yang lebih penting, kenapa menelepon?”

“Aku… tersesat?” gumam Taemin tidak yakin. “Aku yakin pernah mendatangi tempat ini, tapi aku lupa bagaimana harus pulang. Dan ada orang-orang mabuk tidak jauh di belakangku.” Akan tetapi, sebelum Minho sempat khawatir, ia kembali melanjutkan, “Bagaimana kalau mereka muntah di bajuku dan minta diantar pulang?”

“Aku akan segera menjemputmu. Beri aku ancar-ancarnya,” gumam Minho sambil berjalan terseok-seok menyeberangi koridor yang masih gelap menuju pintu depan.

“Oke.”

“Jangan tutup teleponnya, mengerti?”

“ _Aye aye, sir_.”

Minho meraih kunci mobilnya, masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus mengikuti permainan absurd Taemin sampai sejauh ini.

.

“Lalu,” kata Taemin dengan mulut penuh, “itu adalah rumah kedua puluh yang kudatangi saat aku sadar tidak berada di jalan yang kukenali.”

Minho menumpu dagu dengan satu tangan, hampir tertidur dalam beberapa kesempatan, dan hanya mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap saus di sudut bibir Taemin sebagai tanggapan. Mungkin, jika berada dalam kondisi pikiran yang lebih segar, ia dapat menemukan sesuatu untuk dikatakan. Tetapi tidak. Bagaimana caranya menanggapi cerita tentang seseorang yang punya keinginan membunyikan bel dua puluh rumah yang dilewatinya?

“Berarti satu harapanmu sudah terkabul. Itu bagus.”

“Ya, itu bagus! Aku siap melakukan yang selanjutnya,” sahut Taemin antusias. Ia menurunkan roti isinya kembali ke piring dan menyedot minumannya dengan ribut.

“Segera selesaikan sarapanmu dan biarkan aku tidur lebih banyak di rumah,” erang Minho sambil meletakkan kepala di meja. Dalam empat jam saja, ia sudah harus kembali berada di kantor. Tidurnya yang berharga harus dikurangi untuk hal semacam ini.

“Tidur saja,” ujar Taemin santai dan kembali mengunyah roti isinya. “Biar aku yang menyetir.”

Kepala Minho tersentak ke atas. Matanya memicing. “Kau?”

“Aku punya lisensi mengemudi,” jawab Taemin, jelas-jelas tidak memedulikan ekspresi Minho yang berubah drastis. Pundaknya terangkat sedikit dengan lagak tidak acuh. “Aku sempat terpikir untuk membawa Jeepy saat pindah ke tempatmu, tapi sepertinya lebih baik dia istirahat di rumah.”

“Jeepy,” ulang Minho perlahan. Taemin mengangguk.

“Jeepy.”

Membayangkan Taemin berada di balik roda kemudi sejujurnya merupakan hal sulit bagi Minho. Ia mengesampingkan itu sejenak. “Yang lebih penting, bisakah kau makan lebih cepat? Aku harus tidur.”

Dengan mengejutkan Taemin memasukkan separuh roti isi yang tersisa ke dalam mulut dan menelannya nyaris tanpa mengunyah lebih dulu. Minho memperhatikannya dengan sorot ngeri saat ia meneguk minumannya dalam waktu kurang sepuluh detik.

“Aku tidak mengira kau bisa makan secepat itu.”

“Kau menyuruhku cepat.” Lagi-lagi Taemin mengangkat bahu. Minho ingin bertanya kenapa Taemin makan seperti siput setengah jam terakhir, tapi memutuskan tidak mengulur waktu lebih banyak lagi.

Barangkali Minho sudah berada di jalan menuju lapangan parkir jika Taemin tidak mendadak memegangi bagian belakang jaketnya kuat-kuat, membatu di ambang pintu keluar restoran.

“Taemin?”

Napas Taemin, meski tidak terlalu kentara, lebih cepat dari normal. Matanya terfiksasi pada meja di dekat kasir. Minho mengerutkan kening; tangannya perlahan menyentuh bahu lelaki yang lebih muda. Tidak biasanya Taemin tampak seperti ini.

“Tae?” Ia melanjutkan sentuhan itu menjadi rangkulan, mengguncang tubuh Taemin sedikit. “Ada apa?”

Taemin memejamkan mata sebentar, kemudian, saat matanya kembali terbuka, ia telah tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. “Tidak ada. Ayo kita pulang,  _Hyung_.”

Taemin mendorong-dorongnya keluar, tetapi Minho semakin memusatkan perhatian pada punggung pria yang sedang menyantap sarapan sendirian tersebut. Kesadaran menyambarnya. Seluruh jemarinya seketika terasa dingin.

“Taemin…”

“Ayo,  _Hyung_.” Taemin melingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggang Minho, menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan sorot memohon yang pahit. “ _Please_?”

Minho menggigit bibir, membalas pelukan hanya agar ketegangan mencair dari tiap otot lelaki berambut merah di depannya. “Oke.”

~~~

“Kudengar kau putus dengan Byuli.”

Minho memutar bola mata. “Heran dari mana kau dapat kabar secepat ini.”

“Dan kau bahkan tidak terlihat menyesal,” tuding Jonghyun, mengabaikan komentarnya. “Ini artinya kau sudah memiliki orang lain yang kau sukai?”

“Demi Tuhan, Jjong,” desis Minho begitu merasakan beberapa tatapan mata ditujukan pada kubikel mereka. “Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu?”

“Jawab aku dulu.”

Minho menghela napas. “Ya.”

“Ya? Hanya itu?” Jonghyun mengembuskan udara ke poninya dengan tidak puas. “Bagaimana mungkin kau hanya menjawab ‘ya’ dari pertanyaan paling sensitif itu?”

“Ini benar-benar tidak penting, bukan? Kenapa kau tidak urusi pekerjaanmu sendiri dan—” Minho mendadak terdiam. Sosok Taemin yang menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih murung memenuhi pikirannya. “Hei, Jjong. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menyemangati seseorang?”

Jonghyun mengangkat alis. “Siapa?”

“Bisakah kau menjawab tanpa mencampuri urusanku?”

“Oke, biar kupikir dulu,” gerutu Jonghyun. “Tergantung dia siapa bagimu. Maksudku, kau tentu tidak bisa menciumi temanmu seperti yang kau lakukan pada pacarmu. Atau mengajak ibumu minum-minum seperti yang kau lakukan pada temanmu.”

“ _Gross_ ,” komentar Minho ringkas.

“Semua orang punya caranya sendiri, Minho,” simpul Jonghyun. “Ada beberapa tipe orang yang bisa merasakan orisinilitas orang lain. Mereka tahu kapan kau bertindak murni dari hatimu atau sekadar meniru.”

Taemin sepertinya bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Bagaimanapun, Minho mengangguk-angguk.

“Sekadar ‘kau sudah berjuang keras’ sudah bisa mengangkat semangat seseorang, kau tahu? Beritahu mereka bahwa kau akan mendukung apapun yang mereka lakukan, semacam itu.” Kemudian, tatapan Jonghyun menjadi penuh arti. “Dan tentu saja satu ciuman tidak akan merepotkan.”

Lagi-lagi Minho memutar bola mata. “Terima kasih sarannya, Kawan.”

“Kau berutang padaku. Siapa orang yang membuat kalian putus? Orang yang sama dengan yang ingin kau hibur?” pepet Jonghyun keras kepala. Minho ingin menyumpalkan dokumen yang harus ia perbaiki ke mulut tetangga kubikelnya.

“Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?” ia bertanya balik. Mata Jonghyun berbinar.

“Tentu saja.”

“Taemin.”

Seketika Jonghyun membatu, antusiasme terserap habis dari wajahnya. Ia mengerang panjang dan kembali duduk di kursinya. “Kau tidak seru, Minho. Kau tidak sadar aku sungguh-sungguh penasaran? Dan kau bilang aku temanmu!”

Minho terkekeh. “Terserah. Aku sudah memberitahu.”

Dan ia serius.

~~~

“Taemin?”

Bagian dalam apartemen hening, tapi lampu sudah menyala. Minho melepas sepatunya dan berjalan ke ruang tengah, menyadari tas bepergian Taemin masih berada di tempat semula. Ia mengembuskan napas yang ditahannya tanpa sadar sejak tadi. Setidaknya Taemin tidak mencoba pergi. Itu sudah bagus untuknya.

“Taemin?”

Lagi-lagi tidak ada sahutan. Ia mengintip ke dalam kamar mandi, tidak menemukan siapapun, dan menyimpulkan Taemin berada di kamar tamu. Jika pemuda itu sudah tidur, ia tidak akan heran. Sudah hampir pukul sepuluh sekarang, dan sepertinya Taemin hampir tidak tidur malam sebelumnya demi memenuhi harapan konyolnya.

Benar saja. Gundukan selimut memenuhi ujung tempat tidur, lampu dimatikan dan gorden ditutup. Minho melangkah masuk setengah berjingkat, tidak ingin mengejutkan lelaki yang lebih muda dengan kehadirannya. Pada akhirnya, ia duduk di tempat tidur tanpa membuat gundukan itu berjengit kaget.

Ia memanggil Taemin sekali lagi, lebih lembut dan lirih, dan kini si pemilik nama menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari balik selimut. Kendati rambutnya tampak acak-acakan dan telah tidak menjawab panggilan Minho sejak masuk tadi, tidak sedikit pun terdapat tanda-tanda kantuk di matanya.

“ _Hey, buddy_ ,” bisik Minho seraya membentangkan tangan. “Kemarilah.”

Taemin menurut, perlahan merangkak menghampiri pelukan Minho. Ia menghela napas di bagian depan kemeja lelaki yang lebih tua dan semakin membenamkan wajah di sana seolah dapat jatuh jika tidak melakukannya.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” tanya Minho, tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Taemin dengan irama menenangkan.

“Kau sudah tahu, kan,  _Hyung_?” bisik Taemin, mungkin menghindari gemetar dalam suaranya terdengar tapi gagal. “Kau sudah tahu, kan?”

“Yang tadi pagi?” Minho mencoba memastikan, yang dikonfirmasi dengan anggukan pelan. “Tidak apa-apa, Tae. Dia tidak melihatmu.”

Taemin bergidik pelan. “ _Aku_  tidak mau melihatnya. Hilangkan dia dari kepalaku,  _Hyung_.”

Hati Minho pecah berkeping-keping. Taemin telah melewati banyak masalah yang bisa membuat orang normal berubah gila dan masih ketakutan ketika melihat sekelumit punggung ayahnya. Ia tidak berani membayangkan trauma yang telah disebabkan pria brengsek yang mereka temui tidak sengaja di restoran tadi pagi.

“Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Tae,” gumam Minho dan menanamkan ciuman ringan di seluruh bagian wajah Taemin. Ketika mencapai cuping telinga, lelaki yang lebih muda mendengus kecil, merasa tergelitik.

“Apapun?”

“Apapun.”

Taemin menangkap kedua sisi wajah Minho dengan tangannya. “Aku lapar.”

“Kita bisa memesan makanan sekarang,” balas Minho, ikut tersenyum saat menemukan binar-binar familier mulai memenuhi kedua mata jernih di depannya. “Apapun yang kau inginkan.”

“Aku ingin mi instan.”

Minho menjauhkan wajahnya, mengernyit sedangkan Taemin telah tersenyum lebar. “Aku tidak memberikan kesempatan ini sering-sering. Kenapa tidak kau manfaatkan dengan baik?”

“Aku sedang tidak ingin berhubungan dengan dunia luar,” jawab Taemin, dan Minho menciumnya lagi sebelum ekspresi muram itu kembali. Lagi-lagi Taemin terkekeh kecil. “Kau aneh,  _Hyung_. Biasanya kau menjauh satu meter saat aku ingin menciummu.”

“Sudah kubilang, ini hari spesial.” Minho menarik tangan Taemin turun dari tempat tidur. “Ayolah, kita lihat persediaan mi di dapur.”

“Oh, aku sudah tahu,” jawab Taemin kasual. “Aku sudah melakukan sedikit survei siang ini.”

“Kau sudah tahu hal semacam ini bakal terjadi, bukan?” kekeh Minho. “Dasar anak nakal.”

Taemin mengangkat bahu. “Semua pengangguran punya kuriositas lebih besar daripada orang yang sibuk. Karena itu, aku yakin semua penemu di masa lalu adalah pengangguran.”

“ _Okay_ …” dengus Minho sambil membuka laci dapur.

“Aku serius!” Taemin memanjat duduk di bangku tinggi. “Aku mau yang  _cup_.”

“Kau menjadi menyebalkan saat diberi kesempatan, kau tahu itu?” Tetapi Minho tetap mengeluarkan satu mangkuk gabus dari dalam sana. Ia mengambil yang kedua saat Taemin memprotes mengapa ia tidak makan juga. “Aku tidak lapar.”

“Aku ingin makan berdua,” desak Taemin, mata tertuju pada tangan Minho yang membuka plastik pembungkus bumbu. “ _Hyung_ , kau tidak boleh hanya menuangkan bumbunya separuh. Menurutmu mereka tidak mengukur proporsi yang pas?”

“Taemin, aku mencoba hidup sehat,” dengus Minho sambil memutar bola mata.

“Satu kali saja tidak akan membuatmu sakit.”

Minho menuangkan air panas setelah semuanya dimasukkan dan memasangkan kembali penutupnya. “Taemin, kau tahu…”

“Ya?”

“Aku sudah putus dengan Byuli.”

Taemin mendongak dari penutup mangkuk. “Apa? Kenapa?”

Pertanyaan itu membungkam Minho. Bukankah seharusnya Taemin yang paling tahu? Ataukah lelaki muda itu tidak sadar telah membawa Minho ke dalam kehidupannya dan menghilangkan jejak hingga Minho tidak bisa kembali.

“Menurutmu kenapa?”

“Kalian sudah tidak cocok?”

“Tidak, kami bisa mengobrol berjam-jam tanpa kehabisan bahan pembicaraan,” Minho mengaku, sedikit frustrasi. Jadi selama ini hanya ia yang menganggap semua ini serius? “Alasannya karena aku menyukai orang lain.”

Mata Taemin mengerjap. “Oh.” Lalu, ia kembali menunduk. “Selamat.”

“Aku sangat menyukai orang ini hingga dia tidak bisa keluar dari pikiranku,” kata Minho, mengamati Taemin mengambil remah-remah dari atas konter. “Dia hampir membuatku gila.”

“I-itu bagus,” gumam Taemin.

“Aku ingin memeluknya tiap saat dan memilikinya.”

“ _Hyung_ ,” desah Taemin dan akhirnya mendongak. “Kenapa kau harus mengatakan ini padaku?”

Minho merunduk dan mencuri bibir Taemin dalam ciuman singkat. “Karena aku ingin kau tahu, tentu saja.”

“Aku tidak mau tahu.” Tetapi Taemin meraih kerah kemeja Minho dan mengusap-usapnya tanpa tujuan. “Kau selalu membuatku seperti ini; mendengarkan semua cerita cintamu tentang gadis ini dan itu tanpa memikirkan perasaanku.”

“Aku memikirkan perasaanmu, Taemin. Sekarang pun demikian.” Minho menangkap kedua tangan Taemin dari pakaiannya dan menurunkannya perlahan.

Ada kernyitan samar di kening Taemin. “Apa maksudmu,  _Hyung_?”

Minho mengembuskan napas frustrasi. “Kau benar-benar tidak sadar? Dari tadi aku bicara tentangmu, idiot!”

Taemin terkesiap, matanya terbelalak menatap Minho yang buru-buru memundurkan wajah dan mondar-mandir salah tingkah di balik konter.

“Aku tidak percaya harus mengatakannya seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak sadar? Semua ciuman dan pelukan itu… kau pikir itu gratis buatku? Tidak! Itu semua karena aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak sepertimu yang bisa bertahan bersama seseorang dengan intim tanpa perasaan tertentu.”

Sementara Minho mengoceh, Taemin telah turun dari bangku tinggi dan menghampiri lelaki yang lebih tua. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangan ke sekeliling pinggang Minho, memerangkapnya dalam pelukan. Dengan hati-hati Taemin meletakkan sebelah pipinya ke punggung Minho.

“Aku bahkan tidak berani membayangkan kau menyukaiku,  _Hyung_ ,” gumam Taemin. “Itu terlalu tinggi untuk diharapkan. Aku tidak siap jatuh lagi seperti tiap kali kau memperkenalkan seseorang padaku.”

Minho terdiam, tidak percaya hal semacam itu akan terujar dari bibir seorang Lee Taemin.

“Katakan padaku ini bukan mimpi.”

Bisikan Taemin adalah yang terakhir. Minho membalikkan badan, untuk pertama kalinya benar-benar mencium Taemin. Bukan sekadar kecupan manis atau ciuman sederhana. Semua yang ia rasakan meluap-luap dalam sentuhannya, dengan separuh putus asa mencoba menemukan perasaan yang terbenam di balik mimpi-mimpi dan absurditas Lee Taemin.

Mendadak Taemin mengalihkan kepala ke samping, wajah dan telinganya merah padam. Ia menarik napas di pundak Minho, mencengkeram kain kemeja lelaki yang lebih tua kuat-kuat.

“Taemin?” bisik Minho khawatir. Ia yakin Taemin juga menikmatinya sebelum melepaskan diri dengan tiba-tiba.

“Sudah lewat enam menit…”

Minho mengerutkan kening, kemudian mengikuti pandangan Taemin. Segala keseriusan yang mengendap dalam dapur mendadak menguap. Ia tertawa keras.

“Dan kupikir kita bisa meniru adegan dalam drama sekali saja,” godanya, sedangkan Taemin buru-buru menghampiri konter dan membuka penutup mangkuk. Pemuda itu memberengut sambil mengaduk-aduk mi-nya, jelas-jelas tidak puas.

“Aku lebih suka dibiarkan hanya empat menit, tapi kau mendistraksiku,” gerutu Taemin. Minho duduk di sebelahnya, meraih satu yang tersisa dan ikut mengaduk-aduk isi mangkuk.

“Menurutku rasanya tidak berubah. Empat atau enam menit.”

“Kau jarang makan ini, tidak akan tahu bedanya,” balas Taemin, tetapi seulas senyum menggantung di ujung bibirnya. Ia menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresinya dengan menyedot mi banyak-banyak.

“Jadi… ini artinya ‘iya’?”

Taemin mendongak, masih mengunyah. “Apanya?”

Minho mengerang. “Kau ingin aku mengulang lagi?”

“Kau tidak meminta apapun padaku, bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa yang kau inginkan?” balas Taemin polos. Minho mengacak-acak rambutnya.

“Lupakan. Apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari Lee Taemin.”

Taemin menikmati sentuhannya di puncak kepala, dan mulai mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya. Seperti kucing kecil, ia menggosok-gosokkan wajah di lengan Minho dengan manja dan tidak sabar.

“Terima kasih,  _Hyung_.”

“Untuk apa?”

“Membuatku lupa tentang ayahku.” Taemin memundurkan kepala sedikit untuk menawarkan senyum kecil. “Juga untuk menyukaiku.”

“Kapan pun, Kawan,” desah Minho dan mengusap-usap lengan Taemin. “Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu.”

“Jangan pergi.”

“Kecuali waktu kau berada di militer, aku tidak akan pergi.”

Taemin tersenyum sekali lagi. “Terima kasih.”


	8. Late Night Walk

Minho pulang untuk menemukan Taemin berjongkok di depan tas bepergian, memasukkan barang-barang ke dalamnya dan menatanya kembali agar muat. Gelombang panik segera menerpa Minho. Ia melepas sepatu nyaris tanpa diperhatikan dan buru-buru menghampiri lelaki yang lebih muda.

“Kau mau ke mana?!”

Seruannya jelas-jelas membuat si pemuda terkejut. Taemin mendongak, mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. “Um…” gumamnya ragu, melirik sebentar sikat dan pasta gigi di genggamannya. “Kamar mandi?”

“Apa?”

“Apa?”

Butuh satu detik tambahan bagi Minho untuk menyadari Taemin tidak bersiap-siap pergi, tapi memasukkan baju yang sempat dikeluarkan saat mencari perlengkapan mandinya. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang, menjatuhkan pantatnya ke lantai dengan lega, sedangkan Taemin masih mencoba menebak kenapa ia bersikap sedemikian ganjil.

Dua malam terakhir Minho selalu dihantui oleh punggung Taemin yang makin menjauh. Ya, ia tahu perpisahan ini tidak akan terelakkan, karena jika demikian, maka ia sudah melanggar hukum negara. Ia juga tahu ke mana Taemin pergi dan kapan pemuda itu akan kembali. Perpisahan yang telah direncakan ini justru membuatnya hampir gila.

Tersisa tiga hari. Ia mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Lantas, ia mendengar kekeh kecil di sebelahnya. Taemin tersenyum lebar saat ia mendongak.

“ _Hyung_  pikir aku akan pergi sekarang?”

Minho mengangguk pelan. Tidak ada artinya berpura-pura sekarang. “Aku memikirkan ini sepanjang hari. Keberangkatanmu, maksudnya. Rasanya aku tidak bisa menghadapi hari itu dengan baik.”

Taemin mengusap-usap puncak kepala Minho seolah ia anak anjing. “Aku akan pergi dengan ceria, karena itu, kau harus mengantarku dengan ceria pula.”

“Jangan membuatnya terdengar seperti perpisahan dalam drama.” Tapi Minho meraih tangan Taemin dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Taemin mengerjapkan mata.

“Kau peka sekali,  _Hyung_. Aku menonton drama seperti itu tadi pagi. Dialognya menarik. Aku hampir menangis.”

“Aku iri pada pengangguran sepertimu,” kata Minho, akhirnya melepaskan Taemin setelah pemilik tangan mencoba beranjak berdiri. “Menyenangkan sekali bisa menghabiskan waktu menonton televisi sepanjang hari.”

“Kau akan iri pada pekerja setelah kau jadi pengangguran, percayalah,” balas Taemin.

Minho memandangi lelaki yang lebih muda berjalan menuju kamar mandi. “Taemin…”

“Ya?”

“Malam ini…” Minho meneguk ludah. “Malam ini, tidurlah bersamaku.”

Minho tahu bodoh sekali bersikap kekanakan seperti ini. Ia bukan anak kecil yang membutuhkan banyak perhatian—faktanya, ia telah hidup sendirian selama bertahun-tahun tanpa masalah. Ketakutan akan kesepian sama sekali bukan dirinya.

Tetapi, kurang dari dua jam kemudian, ia mendapati dirinya memandangi fitur wajah terlelap Taemin di sampingnya. Hanya memandangi, karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu tidur lelaki itu. Deru napas teratur serta kehangatan yang juga sampai ke indera-inderanya membuatnya tidak ingin waktu berputar, untuk malam ini saja.

Mereka tidak mengobrolkan apapun sebelum tidur kecuali saat-saat mereka terpisah oleh kuliah dan pekerjaan. Berbincang tanpa tujuan, terkadang mengambil jeda hanya untuk memandangi wajah satu sama lain, tidak pernah dibayangkan Minho akan menjadi sedemikian bermakna. Ia tidak akan melupakan momen ini selama Taemin tidak berada di sampingnya.

Sepelan mungkin, Minho menyusurkan telunjuk ke poni merah menyala yang jatuh menutupi sebagian mata. Ia menyibaknya ke samping, menggunakan punggung tangannya membelai pipi lembut itu. Oh, apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan untuk tidak menyadari ini lebih cepat. Ia bukan teman Taemin. Ia selalu lebih dari itu.

Entah dari mana datangnya, mendadak ia ingin menangis. Ia benci perpisahan. Ia tidak suka ketika kehidupannya yang sudah teratur mendadak harus diubah karena sesuatu hilang dari peredarannya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika bangun sendirian, tidak membuatkan sarapan pada siapapun kecuali dirinya, dan pergi bekerja meninggalkan apartemen yang kosong.

Mungkin akibat napasnya yang menjadi berat dan berair, tiba-tiba kelopak mata Taemin terbuka. Bola mata hitam itu menatapnya lekat-lekat. Tangannya yang masih berada di pipi Taemin ditangkap.

“Ada apa,  _Hyung_?” bisik Taemin. Minho mengupayakan gelengan lemah. Untuk satu ini, Taemin tidak boleh tahu. Lelaki yang lebih muda tidak pernah melihatnya menangis dan tidak akan pernah.

“Tidurlah lagi,” Minho balas berbisik. Taemin menempelkan telapak tangan Minho ke pipinya sendiri, lantas memejamkan mata.

“Aku berpikir untuk berangkat sekarang,” gumam si lelaki muda. “Syukurlah  _Hyung_  belum tidur.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

Taemin membuka mata dan tersenyum mengantuk. “Kau mau membantuku memenuhi  _bucket list_?”

“Taemin, aku—” Minho menggigit bibir. “Ini tengah malam. Tidak bisakah kau melakukannya besok?”

“Tidak,  _Hyung_. Harus hari ini.”

Minho mengembuskan napas. Sampai akhir, ia tahu tidak bisa berkata ‘tidak’ pada Taemin.

“Oke. Pastikan kau memakai jaketmu.”

~~~

Tangan saling bertaut, mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang mulai sepi. Sudah lewat tengah malam saat mereka keluar ke jalan, dan kini kendaraan hanya muncul sebagai derum sekilas yang teredam dalamnya malam. Bagaimanapun, lampu-lampu tetap menyorot terang, jatuh menjadi genangan cahaya di celah antara batu penyusun trotoar.

Udara dingin membius permukaan kulit. Nyaris dilakukan tanpa sadar, Minho memasukkan tumpukan tangan mereka ke dalam saku jaketnya. Taemin merapat ke lengannya.

"Jadi keinginanmu adalah...?"

"Berjalan tengah malam bersamamu," jawab Taemin khidmat, napas memburai dalam uap putih di depan wajah. "Kau tahu, menikmati malam hari hanya berdua. Sebentar saja mencicipi bagaimana rasanya memiliki dunia untuk kita."

Minho mengembuskan napas yang sedikit bergetar kedinginan. "Itukah sebabnya kau selalu pergi di malam hari?"

"Ya. Terlalu banyak manusia di siang hari. Berebut tidak pernah menyenangkan." Taemin tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana menurutmu,  _Hyung_?"

"Aku tidak pernah punya keinginan mengklaim dunia untukku sendiri," Minho mengaku. Itu benar. Ia selalu puas dengan teritorinya sendiri dan tidak pernah ingin menambah atau mengurangi. Ia tidak suka perubahan.

"Kau baik hati,  _Hyung_ ," gumam Taemin sambil menyandarkan kepala ke bahunya. Sentuhan sederhana yang segera terhenti ketika Taemin mendadak menarik napas kecil. Sebelum Minho sempat menemukan apa yang membuat Taemin syok, lelaki yang lebih muda telah mencabut tangan dari saku jaket Minho dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

Minho mendongak, seketika merasa bodoh untuk sempat khawatir. Setengah terkekeh, ia mengikuti Taemin ke taman bermain yang kosong melompong. Si pemuda telah mengedarkan pandangan kagum pada seisi taman ketika Minho tiba.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu tempat ini!" seru Taemin berseri-seri. Ia berlari ke dua ayunan yang bersebelahan dan duduk di salah satunya tanpa ragu. Senyumnya seperti matahari. " _Hyung_ , dorong aku!"

Sekali lagi Minho mendapati dirinya menurut dengan senang hati. Ia meraih kedua tali rantai yang menjadi penopang, kemudian menariknya ke belakang. Tawa Taemin membelah keheningan malam, bersama dengan decit engsel ayunan yang tampaknya sudah rapuh.

Minho duduk di ayunan lainnya, tersenyum memperhatikan manusia di sebelahnya. Lantas, dengan embusan napas panjang, ia mengalihkan tatapan ke depan. Taman bermain tidak pernah berubah: bak pasir,  _jungle gym_ , perosotan... rasanya ia masih bisa melihat dirinya yang masih kecil membangun istana pasir, sedangkan Taemin berada di suatu tempat mencari benda paling aneh yang dapat berada dalam taman bermain.

Mereka sudah bersama sedemikian lama.

"Menyenangkan, bukan,  _Hyung_?"

Taemin telah berhenti berayun, kini hanya duduk sambil menikmati tali ayunan dapat bergerak membawanya. Minho mengangguk.

"Walaupun sangat dingin."

"Mungkin kalau kita banyak bergerak, udara dingin ini tidak akan terasa." Taemin melompat berdiri, kemudian mendadak menepuk bahu Minho sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau yang jaga,  _Hyung_. Tangkap aku kalau bisa!"

"Taemin, tung—” tetapi si pemilik nama telah berlari, dan Minho tidak punya pilihan. "Kau yang memulainya!"

Mereka berkejaran seperti anak kecil yang tidak memiliki beban. Bersembunyi di balik pohon dan berlari seolah tidak ada hari esok. Entah permainan apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang; sekadar berlari membakar paru-paru, mengejar satu sama lain hingga kaki kebas. Seruan dan tawa memantul dalam  keheningan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Minho tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki dunia untuk dirinya sendiri.

Minho yang pertama kali tumbang ke rerumputan, terengah-engah dan bagian dalam tubuhnya terasa sangat panas. Taemin menyusul sedetik kemudian, sengaja menubruk dada lelaki yang lebih tua dan membaringkan kepalanya di sana.

“Kau tidak berhasil mengejarku,” bisik Taemin kehabisan napas, matanya berkilat-kilat oleh kemenangan. Minho hanya mendengus geli dan mengacak-acak rambut merah menyala itu.

“Kau kucing kecil yang suka lari-lari.” Minho menjatuhkan kembali tangannya ke rumput, terbentang jauh dari batang tubuhnya. “Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku berolahraga.”

“Menyenangkan, kan?”

Entah kenapa Minho tertawa. “Ya, paling menyenangkan.”

Taemin mengembuskan napas puas dan berguling telentang di sebelah Minho. Punggung tangan mereka bersinggungan, tapi tidak seorang pun dari mereka berniat kembali menjalin jemari ataupun saling menjauh.

Langit malam tampak sejernih permukaan laut. Bintang hanya terlihat segelintir, tapi keberadaan langit saja telah berhasil membuat Minho menahan napas kagum. Lagi-lagi perasaan kecil dan tidak berdaya yang menyenangkan memenuhi dadanya. Ia berada di bawah rengkuhan langit. Aman dan tidak dibiarkan berguncang oleh bahaya dari luar.

“Jangan tidur,  _Hyung_. Ayo berjalan lagi,” desak Taemin sambil menarik tangan Minho, memaksanya kembali berdiri. Minho mengerang, tidak rela posisi nyamannya harus diubah secepat ini. “Tujuan kita bukan berbaring di bawah langit—kita sudah pernah melakukannya.”

Minho mendengus kecil. “Apa kau bahkan punya tujuan?”

“Tidak,” Taemin mengaku. “Tapi aku ingin berjalan bersamamu. Ayolah. Siapa tahu kita bisa lihat sesuatu yang bagus di sana nanti.”

Meski enggan, toh akhirnya Minho kembali berjalan di samping Taemin. Tangan mereka berbicara lebih banyak dari pada bibir; saling meremas dan tidak terpisahkan, berpegangan satu sama lain seolah mereka akan jatuh jika tidak melakukannya.

Minho melirik pemuda di sebelahnya, kemudian berdeham. Keheningan di antara mereka telah bertahan terlalu lama. “Jadi,” gumamnya. “Kenapa sebenarnya kau ingin berjalan bersamaku?”

“Kita tidak akan melakukannya lagi,” jawab Taemin, dan jantung Minho berhenti berdetak sejenak. “Setidaknya sampai dua tahun berikutnya. Terakhir kali kita berjalan bersama adalah saat kelulusanmu,  _Hyung_.”

Samar-samar Minho mengingat saat itu. Ia masih membawa buket bunga kelulusan dan Taemin, yang entah kenapa berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya, mendadak berkata lebih baik berjalan kaki menuju kompleks perumahan rumah mereka. Minho bahkan tidak sempat berfoto dengan teman-temannya.

Taemin berbicara lebih banyak dari kapan pun selama perjalanan, menggenggam tangannya erat-erat dan tidak mau dilepaskan meski Minho mendesis jengah. Baru beberapa minggu kemudian, setelah Minho berkemas untuk pindah ke asrama yang baru, ia menyadari Taemin ingin berjalan bersamanya untuk terakhir kali. Mereka sudah melakukan rutinitas itu sejak masuk sekolah dasar, dan penghilangan satu kegiatan bersama tentu akan menyakitkan tanpa adanya perpisahan.

Mereka akan menghadapi perpisahan lain. Kini Minho yang ditinggal dan ia merasa menyesal telah mengabaikan Taemin saat itu.

Minho menggenggam tangan Taemin semakin erat. Pada akhirnya, ia menghentikan langkah mereka dan memasukkan lelaki yang lebih muda ke dalam pelukannya.

“ _Hyung_?” gumam Taemin terperanjat. “Ada apa?”

“Belum-belum aku sudah merindukanmu,” bisik Minho.

“Seandainya bisa...” Taemin membalas pelukannya, berpegangan pada bagian belakang jaketnya kuat-kuat. “Seandainya bisa, aku tidak akan pergi. Tapi aku tidak mau dideportasi gara-gara tidak ikut.”

Minho tertawa kecil. Tentu saja, ini adalah Lee Taemin yang diajaknya bicara.

“Itu tidak terhindarkan.”

“Ya, kan.”

Mereka berpelukan selama beberapa menit yang panjang, lagi-lagi tidak memedulikan sekitar karena merekalah satu-satunya pemeran di ruas trotoar yang dilingkupi kegelapan ini. Saling bertukar kehangatan atau malah sekadar mencoba mengingat-ingat tiap perasaan yang mereka miliki.

“ _Hyung_ , ayo kita jalan lagi.”

“Lagi?”

“Ya.” Taemin melepaskan pelukan, tetapi tetap memegangi kedua tangan Minho. “Sampai ke ujung blok, kemudian kita pulang. Janji.”

“Taemin, aku bukannya keberatan berjalan jauh,” kata Minho dengan kening mengernyit. “Tetapi aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kita harus berjalan di tengah malam. Siang hari tidak bisa?”

“Kau tidak bisa berteriak sesuka hati di siang hari,” kekeh Taemin. “Dan akan ada banyak sekali orang di sini hingga kita tidak bisa berhenti di tengah jalan untuk berpelukan—seperti yang  _Hyung_  lakukan tadi.”

Wajah Minho memanas. “H-hei.”

“Lagi pula, aku tidak suka melihat banyak orang. Semakin banyak ekspresi sedih yang harus kulihat.”

Minho mengedarkan pandangan seolah lautan manusia ditumpahkan ke jalanan. Sejujurnya ia bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikan ekspresi wajah orang-orang yang sekilas dilewatinya.

“Menurutmu mereka sedih?”

“Lebih banyak dari yang bisa kau pikirkan,” jawab Taemin. “Menurutku mereka sedih karena tidak bisa menunjukkan apa yang mereka inginkan sebenarnya.”

Sebelum sempat dipikir, Minho berujar, “Bukankah kau sama saja?”

Taemin berhenti melangkah lagi, menatap Minho lekat-lekat. “Apa maksudmu?”

“Kau bersedih tapi tidak pernah mengizinkan orang lain melihatnya. Bukankah itu membuatmu semakin sedih?”

Hening menyahut. Minho seketika menyalahkan dirinya untuk merusak suasana yang telah terbangun di antara mereka. Bibirnya sudah terbuka, siap meminta maaf, tetapi Taemin terkekeh kecil.

“Ya, aku sama saja. Sedih ataupun marah, aku hanya bisa tertawa. Karena, sungguh, tidak ada orang yang suka mendekati orang yang bersedih, bukan?”

“Taemin, aku minta maaf,” kata Minho, kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Taemin dengan lembut dan hati-hati. “Aku tidak bermaksud menyerangmu, tetapi kau harus tahu aku sama sekali tidak keberatan berada di sampingmu, senang atau sedih. Hanya…” ia meneguk ludah. “Jangan menahan semuanya sendirian jika kau tidak kuat, mengerti?”

Taemin menatapnya tidak berkedip. Bola mata itu dipenuhi berbagai macam emosi yang teraduk menjadi satu dan, ketika Minho berpikir lelaki itu akan tertawa seperti biasa dan menghindari segala bentuk interaksi yang menyangkut perasaannya, Taemin justru membenamkan wajah di dada Minho.

“Taemin…”

“Sebentar saja,” bisik Taemin gemetar. “Sebentar saja. Sebentar saja. Tolong tunggu sebentar.”

Minho mempererat pelukannya di belakang punggung Taemin, membiarkan bagian depan jaketnya basah oleh air mata yang tidak pernah dilihatnya lagi sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Ia meletakkan dagu di puncak kepala Taemin, tangannya mengusap-usap punggung dengan lembut.

Sekarang ia paham mengapa Taemin menginginkan dunia untuk dirinya sendiri.

~~~

“Aku bisa jalan sendiri!”

“Aku ingin,” balas Minho keras kepala. “Lagi pula sudah lama sekali sejak kita melakukan ini.”

Taemin memberengut, tetapi akhirnya melingkarkan kedua lengan di sekeliling leher Minho, dagu menyandar pada bahu lelaki itu. Kedua tungkainya berayun-ayun pelan mengikuti dentum langkah Minho, tapi terkadang dilakukannya dengan sengaja.

“Aku tidak berat,  _Hyung_?”

“Um, tidak. Sejujurnya kau adalah orang paling ringan yang pernah kugendong,” kata Minho, lantas terkekeh saat mendengar dengus tidak percaya di samping telinganya. “Sungguh! Lagi pula, bukankah kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa naik ke punggungku?”

“Aku bertaruh sebenarnya kau keberatan,” gerutu Taemin lirih, hampir tidak terdengar.

“Kau harus mempercayaiku sesekali.”

Mereka sudah hampir tiba di apartemen, lagi-lagi tidak ada yang berinisiatif membuka percakapan. Sejujurnya kehangatan satu sama lain sudah cukup untuk saat ini. Mendadak dinginnya malam tidak terasa lagi dan Minho sempat berharap jarak ke apartemennya dilipatgandakan agar mereka bisa bertahan seperti ini untuk sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Taemin minta diturunkan setelah mereka berhenti di depan pintu apartemen, dan Minho tidak menemukan alasan untuk membantah. Sementara ia berusaha membuka pintu, Taemin mengeluarkan agenda kecil dari saku jaketnya dan mencoret sebaris tulisan.

“‘Berjalan bersama di tengah malam’. Terpenuhi.”

Lantas, Taemin mendongak dan menawarkan senyum penuh. Seulas senyum yang Minho harap dapat disimpan lekat-lekat dalam benaknya agar tidak pernah pudar dimakan waktu. Tanpa seizin akal sehat, ia telah meraih sebelah pipi Taemin menggunakan telapak tangan dan membawa wajah lelaki muda itu mendekat.

Entah sejak kapan ciuman menjadi hal biasa bagi mereka. Entah bagaimana Minho harus terbiasa untuk tidak melakukan ini ketika Taemin pergi nantinya.

“Ayo kita tidur,” bisik Minho di bibir Taemin. Lelaki lainnya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk samar.

“Tentu saja.”

“Di kamarku.”

“Kau jadi pemaksa,  _Hyung_.”

Minho menutup pintu di belakangnya, membiarkan kunci otomatis bergemeretak pelan. Tidak sedikit pun tangannya melepaskan pinggang Taemin. “Kau hanya tinggal sebentar lagi di sini. Aku tidak bisa diam saja.”

“Kau membuatnya terdengar…” Taemin memiringkan kepala, seringai miring membelah bibirnya. “ _Rated_?”

“Aku tidak pernah merencanakan hal kotor, dasar mesum.” Minho terkekeh sambil menjentik dahi Taemin, memperoleh pekik kaget dari si lelaki muda. “Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan.”

“Tidak ada,” gerutu Taemin dan menyelipkan badannya ke bawah lapisan selimut, jauh di ujung kasur. Akan tetapi, setelah Minho membersihkan diri dan ikut berbaring, hampir secara otomatis ia berguling menghampiri lelaki yang lebih tua dan bergelung di sampingnya.

“Kau kucing kecil yang manja,” bisik Minho geli sambil mengusap-usap rambut Taemin. “Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan di militer nantinya.”

“Aku pintar beradaptasi,” gumam Taemin.

“Tentu, tentu.”

“Aku serius.”

Minho mengecup puncak kepala itu. “Tidurlah.”

“Selamat malam,  _Hyung_.” Taemin mendongak, menatapnya dengan mata penuh binar yang hangat. “Itu tadi jalan-jalan yang menyenangkan walaupun agak aneh.”

Ketika mata Taemin telah tertutup dan napasnya menjadi teratur, Minho memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi. Sulit dipercaya ini semua hanya terjadi kurang dari dua jam: mereka keluar rumah, berkejaran di taman bermain, berpelukan. Waktu seolah dihentikan sejenak bagi mereka, khusus malam ini saja. Seandainya waktu bisa diperlambat seterusnya, setidaknya sampai tiga hari ke depan…

Minho menunduk, terperangah menemukan sebulir air mata menuruni pelipis Taemin tanpa suara. Dengan lembut ia menghapusnya menggunakan ibu jari, mengingat bagaimana Taemin berguncang dan sesenggukan di pelukannya tadi. Ia tahu lelaki itu tidak mengeluarkan semuanya—tidak bisa, lebih tepatnya. Mengekspresikan perasaan adalah hal asing bagi Lee Taemin, dan tidak sedikit pun Minho berniat memaksanya.

“Kau ingat yang kukatakan kemarin, bukan?” bisik Minho, kini mengecup kening Taemin. “Aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu,  apapun yang kau rasakan pada seisi dunia.”

Memberikan kecupan final di bibir Taemin, Minho perlahan memindah lelaki itu sedikit menjauh darinya, hanya agar tidur mereka masing-masing tidak terganggu. Ia mematikan lampu meja, kemudian berbalik memunggungi Taemin. Toh pada akhirnya mereka akan menemukan satu sama lain dengan sendirinya.

Minho perlahan terlelap. Taemin membenamkan wajah dalam-dalam ke dakron bantal, tidak ingin kedapatan menangis untuk kedua kali dalam satu hari.


	9. Meet The One

Lagi-lagi Minho mendapati apartemennya kosong—dan untuk kali ini, ia berusaha tidak kelabakan. Faktanya, Taemin telah memberitahu sejak pagi soal pengurusan administrasi dan sebagainya yang tidak ia dengarkan dalam kondisi setengah tidur. Jalan-jalan tengah malam yang digagaskan Taemin membuat Minho ingin tidur sehari lebih lama. Mungkin ini faktor usia.

Minho melangkah ke dapur dan memutuskan memanaskan sisa makan malam kemarin. Ia memesan terlalu banyak pizza, salahkan Taemin yang kebingungan saat disuruh memilih dan malah menyarankan agar Minho memesan empat macam sekaligus.

Selama  _microwave_  berdengung, Minho mengganti setelan resminya menjadi kaus dan celana  _tracksuit_  yang nyaman. Hari terasa berjalan begitu cepat, sebagian besarnya terkorup oleh kurungan kubikel dan tumpukan pekerjaan.

Ia harus bersyukur bunyi 'pip pip'  _microwave_  memutus pikiran muramnya. Meski Taemin berulang kali berkata kepergiannya tidak akan mempengaruhi Minho terlalu besar, ia meragukan hal tersebut. Keberadaan Taemin sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Minho, terasa sewajar menghirup oksigen untuk bernapas dan menggunakan kaki untuk berjalan. Sesuatu yang tidak terbayangkan harus diubah nantinya.

"Tebak siapa aku!"

Seulas senyum kecil merekah di bibir Minho. Kedua tangan yang menutupi matanya dari belakang berasal dari tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya; ia sedikit ditarik ke belakang, posisi yang tidak nyaman, tapi tidak akan protes.

"Siapa ini?" Ia mengikuti permainan Taemin dengan meraba-raba punggung tangan di atas matanya. "Beri aku petunjuk."

"Merah dan harimau," kikik Taemin. Kening Minho seketika mengernyit. Ia melepas tangan Taemin dari matanya dan membalikkan badan, sepenuhnya menghadap lelaki berambut merah yang masih mengenakan jaket tebal.

"Aku mengerti merah adalah rambutmu. Tapi harimau?"

"Memangnya aku tidak mengingatkanmu pada harimau?" Taemin balas bertanya sambil memiringkan kepala. "Aku selalu menganggap diriku harimau."

"Harimau kecil, aku yakin," seloroh Minho dan kembali berkutat dengan makanan yang belum dikeluarkan dari  _microwave_. "Aku menyiapkan makan malam. Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum. Tunggu aku!" jawab Taemin riang, kemudian menyingkir untuk meletakkan jaketnya ke atas tas berpergian. Minho tidak akan mengakui dadanya sesak hanya dengan membayangkan titik itu akan kosong besok lusa. Bersih dari segala tas dan juluran pipa celana atau lengan sweter.

Sejujurnya bukan hanya titik itu. Seluruh hidupnya akan kosong.

"Hei,  _Hyung_ ," kata Taemin lagi sambil duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi konter. "Aku akan berangkat pukul sepuluh pagi besok lusa."

Jantung Minho seolah dihentikan sesaat. "O-oke," ia terbata menanggapi. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana."

"Kau? Bukankah kau harus bekerja?" tanya Taemin dengan mata dilebarkan—tetapi tangannya mencomot salah satu keping jagung yang menjadi bagian  _topping_  dan melemparkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Tidak, aku sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti. Besok dan besok lusa."

"Serius?" Kunyahan Taemin makin cepat karena kegembiraan. "Itu bagus! Artinya aku bisa menikmati dua hari bersamamu tanpa gangguan orang lain, bukan?"

"Dasar rakus."

"Tidak, aku serius. Aku juga punya rencana yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu." Taemin melompat dari bangku tinggi, menyambar agendanya dari puncak gundukan tas sebelum kembali lagi ke tempatnya semula. Ketika itu, Minho telah duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Kupikir kau sudah menyelesaikan semuanya," kata Minho heran. Taemin menggeleng sambil membalik halaman buku daftar harapannya. Sekilas, Minho dapat melihat coretan-coretan yang menandakan harapan telah terpenuhi.

"Tersisa dua. Keduanya berhubungan denganmu," kata Taemin dan memberikan senyum cemerlang. "Kau ingat dulu aku pernah bilang ingin bertemu pacarmu? Itu yang besok kita lakukan."

Minho nyaris tersedak. "Tae, sudah kubilang aku tidak—”

"Sumpah, keju meleleh di atas pizza adalah surga," erang Taemin, memotong perkataan Minho, setelah mengambil gigitan pertama pada potongan pizza-nya. "Ah, itu benar. Sudah waktunya Hello Conselour."

Dengan itu, Taemin mengambil piring berisi sisa makan malam mereka dan melenggang riang ke ruang tengah. Minho mematung di kursinya, tidak merespon meski Taemin memanggilnya untuk segera menyusul.

Ia yakin Taemin telah mengerti perasaannya, dan dengan demikian, harapan satu itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Tidak ada hubungan yang dijalani Minho sekarang kecuali—

Minho tersenyum dan menggeleng-geleng pelan. Siapa yang menyangka Taemin bisa menjadi sedemikian licik.

~~~

"Hujan,  _Hyung_."

"Hmm..." Minho membalik halaman novel, nyaman dalam posisinya meluruskan kaki di atas tempat tidur dan kepala menyandar di  _headboard_. Hujan sudah turun sejak mereka membuka mata tadi pagi dan Taemin, seperti anak anjing yang kecewa karena tidak bisa jalan-jalan, mondar-mandir di dalam apartemen sambil menggerutu.

Kini, Taemin telah membaringkan kepala di pangkuan Minho, mungkin bosan sendirian berkeliling ruangan. Barangkali cuaca dingin pula yang membuatnya ingin merapat pada lelaki yang lebih tua.

"Kapan kita bisa bertemu kekasihmu?"

"Yakin?" Minho melirik Taemin dengan sebelah alis dinaikkan. "Aku khawatir dia yang harusnya datang ke sini."

"Serius?"

"Ya."

"Wow, kejam," gumam Taemin, jelas-jelas tidak ditujukan agar dapat didengar Minho. Keheningan yang mengikuti setelah gumamannya membuat Minho tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin kehujanan, dan aku yakin kau pun tidak mau, jadi apa salahnya dengan dia yang ke sini?"

Taemin tidak menyahut, hanya mengorek pinggiran jahitan celana Minho di dekat lutut.

Minho meletakkan bukunya kembali ke nakas, kemudian mengangkat Taemin duduk di sebelahnya. "Kenapa kau kelihatan muram?" Ia mengalungkan sebelah lengan di seputar bahu lelaki yang lebih muda. "Bagus kan, kita hanya perlu menunggu."

" _Eung_." Taemin menguburkan wajah di dada Minho.

"Memangnya kau pikir di mana kita harus bertemu dengannya?"

"Entahlah. Kafe, mungkin?"

"Kau lapar?"

"H-huh?" Taemin sedikit terperanjat saat mendongak. Bola matanya segera menghindari milik Minho. "Tidak! Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Minho tertawa dan memeluk Taemin lebih rapat. "Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja yang sebenarnya, Tae?"

"A-aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan," gerutu Taemin, tetapi telinganya merah padam. Minho mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Aku tahu kita tidak perlu ke mana-mana." Taemin menegang di pelukannya dan Minho hanya tersenyum kecil di balik helaian rambut itu. "Aku tahu bagaimana cara menemuinya. Kau ingin lihat juga?"

"Y-ya." Jawaban Taemin terdengar kecil dan malu-malu.

Minho dengan lembut meraih kedua sisi wajah Taemin menggunakan telapak tangan dan menatap mata gelap itu lekat-lekat. Segala kegugupan bercampur antusiasme yang berenang di dalamnya membuat Minho tersenyum.

“Itu dia. Aku bisa melihatnya.”

Taemin mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, tetapi binar-binar itu tidak dapat disembunyikan. “Siapa?”

“' _The one'_.” Minho tersenyum makin lebar menyadari wajah Taemin yang semakin merah. “Orang yang ingin kau temui.”

Perlahan, Minho dapat melihat senyum ikut menyeberangi wajah Taemin. Sebuah senyum tulus yang membuat matanya ikut membentuk bulan sabit dan rona merah muda mewarnai pipinya. Suatu senyum yang, kini Minho menyadarinya, tidak sering dilihatnya kendati Taemin selalu tersenyum. Entah berapa banyak senyum pura-pura yang disodorkan Taemin kepada semua orang sampai saat ini, hanya agar tidak seorang pun membaca perasaannya.

Sebelum sempat dipikirkannya, Minho telah menyandar pada bahu Taemin, tangannya jatuh kembali ke kasur.

“ _Hyung_?”

“Tetaplah seperti ini,” bisik Minho; tangan Taemin merambat ke punggungnya. “Jangan berubah. Tersenyumlah seperti ini untukku.”

Pegangan Taemin menguat, tapi tidak ada tanggapan.

“Jika itu berat kau lakukan pada semua orang, setidaknya padaku saja.” Minho kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kedua mata itu sekali lagi. “Kau tidak perlu memberikan senyum jika kau tidak memilikinya di dalam hatimu. Kau bisa menjadi dirimu sendirimu, Taemin. Setidaknya di depanku.”

Taemin menunduk. “Aku mengerti…”

“Jangan sedih,” kekeh Minho sambil mengusap pipi Taemin menggunakan punggung tangan. “Sadar tidak, aku tadi sudah memintamu jadi pacarku.”

Tetapi Taemin semakin menunduk hingga dagunya menyentuh dada. Telinganya merah padam dan Minho tahu semuanya telah menjadi baik-baik saja.

“Hei, kemarilah, pemalu.”

“Tidak, aku membencimu,” gerutu Taemin dengan katupan rahang dan membalikkan badan memunggungi Minho.

“ _Baby_ …”

“Jangan panggil aku itu, aku tidak—aku bukan bayi.”

Minho terkekeh lagi, memutuskan memeluk Taemin tanpa memutarnya terlebih dulu. Kedua tangannya berada di depan perut lelaki yang lebih muda, dagunya menyandar pada bahu.

“Kau ingin dipanggil apa? Sayang?"

“ _Sweetheart_.”

Minho semakin mengeratkan pelukan, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghadapi seorang Lee Taemin. Segala tentang Taemin adalah natural; suatu absurditas yang menjadikannya lebih polos dari apa pun. Tentu saja Minho tidak membencinya. Ia yang memilih lelaki ini dari semua orang yang berada di dunia—dan ia tidak berniat menukarnya dengan apa pun.

“ _Okay, sweetheart_ ,” bisik Minho dan memejamkan mata. Ia tahu Taemin menyukai panggilan itu. “ _Be my sweetheart, okay?_ ”

“ _Okay_ ,” Taemin balas berbisik, seolah seluruh dunia dapat mendengar jika mereka bicara sedikit lebih keras. Sejujurnya Minho merasa demikian: ini adalah rahasia mereka berdua dan ia tidak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya lebih dulu. Setidaknya ketika mereka menikmati saat-saat seperti ini.

Minho tertawa. “Ini proposal paling aneh yang pernah kulakukan.”

“Tidak apa-apa. Mereka bilang sesuatu yang aneh akan menjadi yang paling dikenang,” balas Taemin serius, kemudian melepaskan diri untuk meluncur turun dari tempat tidur. Ia menatap Minho dengan kedua mata yang sedikit membentuk kurva itu. “Ayo,  _Hyung_. Kita harus segera keluar.”

"Kupikir sekarang hujan?"

"Ya, tapi tidak masalah. Ini akan menjadi kencan pertama kita." Senyum Taemin membias menjadi refleksi kesedihan. "Dan yang terakhir."

Minho menatapnya tak berkedip, terperangah. Lantas, ia ingat cara untuk membalas senyum simpul tersebut. "Terakhir untuk tahun ini. Kita bisa melakukannya lagi dua tahun yang akan datang, benar?"

"Kalau kau masih menungguku, itu benar."

"Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana," kata Minho tegas seraya turun dari tempat tidur. Berhadapan dengan Taemin, ia menjulang beberapa sentimeter hingga dapat melihat puncak kepala merah menyala tersebut. "Aku sudah janji dan kau tahu aku tidak akan mengingkarinya."

Taemin mengacungkan kelingking dan Minho, meski penuh tanya, menyambutnya dengan mengaitkan kelingking mereka.

"Sudah sah," Taemin mengumumkan. "Dengan begini, kau hanya bisa memenuhi janji atau aku akan memburumu dan memotong kelingkingmu."

"Itu mengerikan," kekeh Minho dan menarik tautan kelingking mereka, mengecup rambut merah kesukaannya sebelum kepala itu membentur pundaknya.

"Itu esensi dari  _pinky promise_.  _Hyung_  pikir kenapa orang zaman dulu tidak ingin melanggar janji meski janji itu hanya ditegaskan oleh kelingking?"

Minho tersenyum kecil, mengakui bahwa itu benar. Bersama Taemin, ia tidak akan menikmati hal-hal romantis yang dilakukan pasangan lainnya—dalam berbagai kesempatan, lelaki yang lebih muda selalu menemukan cara untuk merusak momen. Tetapi tidak apa-apa. Ia yang memilih Taemin dan tidak akan menukarnya dengan apa pun.

Mereka keluar untuk dipertemukan dengan gerimis sedingin es. Minho sudah menggigil kedinginan, menyesal karena hanya mengenakan selembar jaket, tapi Taemin telah melenggang riang menyusuri trotoar. Tanpa payung, tanpa jas hujan. Rambutnya terlihat semakin mencolok, tampak sebagai satu-satunya cahaya di antara kekelabuan cuaca.

"Ayolah,  _Hyung_!" seru Taemin dari ujung jalan begitu menyadari Minho masih bergeming di bawah naungan pelataran apartemen. Mengetahui dirinya tidak akan ditunggu lama, Minho buru-buru berlari menembus hujan.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Minho setelah mereka berjalan beriringan selama sepuluh menit yang membekukan. Sorot mata Taemin berkilauan saat membalas tatapan Minho.

"Menurut  _Hyung_  ke mana?” goda Taemin, dan Minho hanya bisa mengangkat kedua alis tinggi-tinggi sebagai bentuk ketidakpercayaan.

“Kau tidak membawaku ke tempat berbahaya, kan?”

"Ikut saja. Dijamin tidak akan menyesal," ujar Taemin ceria sambil meraih sebelah tangan Minho dan menggenggamnya erat. Telapak tangan mereka basah terkena hujan, tapi lebih baik daripada tidak memiliki tambahan kehangatan.

Minho tidak pernah menyukai kejutan. Itu benar, sampai sekarang pun demikian. Tetapi bersama Taemin, ia tahu akan dikejutkan di waktu-waktu yang sama sekali tidak terduga. Jika berjalan kaki saja dapat membawanya kepada sesuatu yang tidak dapat disangkanya, bukankah itu berarti akan lebih banyak hal mengejutkan di waktu selanjutnya?

Tentu saja, hal itu hanya akan terjadi dua tahun yang akan datang.

Gerimis masih mengguyur, meski tidak sederas sebelumnya, ketika mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang sudah lama tidak diinjak Minho. Pemandangan familier yang membawa nostalgia bermunculan di kanan dan kiri, mengarahkan Minho pada kebungkaman yang bahkan tidak disadarinya.

Taemin tersenyum kecil saat menatapnya sekilas. “Kau tahu kita sedang mengarah ke mana?”

“Aku tidak tahu kenapa kita harus ke sini,” kata Minho, tetapi tidak sedikit pun kemarahan dalam suaranya. Faktanya, ia sudah bertahun-tahun tidak mengunjungi sekolahnya—bahkan lewat pun rasanya dapat dihitung dengan jari. Tidak ada kenangan spesifik yang bisa membuatnya ingin berkunjung lagi, tetapi sekarang, di samping Taemin dan di saat yang sama sekali tidak terduga, ia menyadari sangat merindukan masa sekolahnya.

Mereka berjalan perlahan seiring gedung sekolah yang tampak bertumpuk-tumpuk semakin dekat. Tentu, banyak yang berubah dari bangunan panjang tersebut, tetapi Minho tidak bisa mencegah arus memori yang mendadak membanjiri pandangannya; betapa dulu ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu di lapangan bola, atau ketika ia terlambat masuk hingga harus melompati pagar setinggi hampir dua meter itu—dan membuatnya mendapat hukuman tambahan.

Kebalikannya, Taemin tidak pernah tampak mencolok di sekolah, kecuali penampilannya di panggung festival sekolah yang membuat semua rahang tergantung lebar. Minho menyadari, detik ini, ketika tangan mereka saling berkaitan, degup jantung tidak rasional yang dulu didapatinya saat menonton penampilan Taemin bukan hanya karena naik-turun tangga untuk mengatur properti festival sekolah.

Ia telah menyukai Taemin sejak lama.

Tidak peduli mereka masih berada di udara terbuka dan tidak dikelilingi dinding, Minho menarik Taemin ke depannya dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Rasanya aneh: dingin bercampur hangat, malu sekaligus antusias. Tetapi Taemin meraih pundaknya dan mencegahnya dari menjauhkan diri.

Minho yakin ia tidak pernah menjadi orang yang tergantung pada kontak fisik sedemikian besar, kepada keluarga maupun kekasihnya. Tetapi Taemin adalah kasus berbeda. Rasanya ia bukan Choi Minho di depan Lee Taemin, dan seluruh dunia ini terbalik ketika ia berada di hadapan lelaki itu. Seolah ia masuk suatu portal dan dipertemukan dengan dunia yang sama sekali berbeda.

Alice in Wonderland? Narnia? Minho lebih memilih menikmati keberadaan Taemin ketimbang memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak berkaitan dengan mereka berdua.

“Aku ingat kau tidak datang waktu upacara kelulusanku,” kata Taemin akhirnya. Sebagian rambutnya basah kuyup dan meluncur turun menutupi pandangan. Secara insingtif Minho menyingkirkannya ke samping.

“Mau bagaimana lagi.”

“Bagaimana apanya?” Taemin tertawa kecil dan menonjok dada Minho. “Aku tahu kau libur saat itu,  _Hyung_. Kau hanya memutuskan tidak pulang.”

“Sakit, tahu,” gerutu Minho sambil mengusap-usap tempat kepalan Taemin sempat bersarang. “Aku tidak punya waktu.”

“Ya, ya. Aku percaya.” Sekali lagi Taemin meraih tangan Minho dan menariknya menyusuri bagian luar pagar sekolah—karena gerbang masih tertutup dan mereka tidak mungkin memanjat naik tanpa dikejar satpam.

Rasanya tiap bata dari pagar sekolah menceritakan kenangan tertentu bagi Minho. Ia nyaris dapat melihat dirinya dan semua teman lamanya berkeliaran di balik pagar, bermain atau sekadar berjalan santai dalam seragam yang sudah lusuh. Ia ingat betapa dulu ingin segera lulus dari sekolah agar dapat melakukan segala hal yang disukainya.

Seandainya ia yang saat itu tahu bahwa dunia kedewasaan sama sekali tidak seindah bayangan polosnya. Ia merasa rela menukar semua yang dimilikinya sekarang demi mengulang masa-masa itu lagi.

Mungkin, jika diperbolehkan demikian, ia akan memperhatikan Taemin dengan lebih baik—lebih dari semua teman wanitanya. Ia akan menjalin lebih banyak kenangan dengan lelaki yang lebih muda jika mengetahui suatu hari mereka akan terpisah selama dua tahun yang tidak terhindarkan.

Minho menghentikan langkah Taemin, tanpa alasan. Dadanya sesak oleh perpisahan yang semakin membayang dan kesendirian yang akan segera menghampirinya, juga penyesalan atas semua waktu yang telah disia-siakannya selama bertahun-tahun.

Kening Taemin berkerut. " _Hyung_?"

"Maafkan aku," kata Minho setengah bergumam. "Untuk semuanya. Aku tidak tahu berapa tahun kau menunggu, tapi aku menyesali semua waktu yang kulewati tanpa menyadari keberadaanmu."

Taemin mengerjapkan mata, jelas-jelas tidak mengekspektasi pernyataan Minho. Akhirnya, ia mengembuskan napas keras. "Ini kencan pertama kita. Kenapa kau membuatnya menjadi sedih?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh berkata apa pun yang kumau?" dengus Minho. Taemin hanya terkekeh.

" _Hyung_ , kau tahu berapa lama kepompong bertahan sebelum menjadi kupu-kupu?"

"Tidak."

"Aku juga tidak tahu," aku Taemin dan kembali tertawa kecil. "Tapi jika dikonversi ke umur manusia, itu akan memakan waktu bertahun-tahun. Kau tahu, ulat bisa saja memilih menjadi ulat selamanya; tidak ada jaminan dia bisa jadi kupu-kupu setelah penantian yang cukup lama. Tetapi, dia tetap melakukannya." Taemin mendongak, menatap Minho lekat-lekat. "Karena dia percaya pada takdir yang akan mengubahnya menjadi kupu-kupu."

Hanya setelah Taemin bersin beberapa kali, Minho bangun dari kebungkamannya. Ia menghela napas pelan, tidak ingin terlihat masih memikirkan perkataan Taemin barusan.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Mata Taemin membelalak. "Kita bahkan belum masuk ke dalam sekolah!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa gunanya ke dalam tapi aku tahu kau bisa demam jika terus-menerus di luar," ujar Minho dan mengacak-acak rambut basah Taemin. "Kita bisa pergi ke sekolah kapan pun. Menunda dua tahun tidak akan membuat sekolah kita runtuh."

"Menyebalkan," gerutu Taemin, tapi tidak menolak saat Minho memasukkan tautan tangan mereka ke dalam saku jaket. Malahan, ia memilih menggosokkan sisi kepala ke bahu lelaki yang lebih tua, mencari sumber kehangatan lain.

"Kita bisa minum cokelat panas dan menonton televisi di rumah." Minho menggigil pelan. "Bukannya membeku di luar seperti orang bodoh."

"Aku yakin orang-orang yang berada di luar bukan orang bodoh," kata Taemin membela diri. Minho memutar bola mata.

"Maksudku orang yang  _sengaja_  berada di luar," gumamnya setengah menggerutu. Mendadak Taemin tergelak, membuat Minho segera menoleh dengan waspada. "Apa?"

"Aku memikirkan hal lucu barusan." Lelaki yang lebih muda menatapnya dengan sorot main-main, masih tersenyum jahil. "Mau tahu?"

"Apa?"

" _Baby_."

Jantung Minho hampir jatuh mendengarnya, tapi ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia tidak akan berbohong menyukai panggilan khusus itu, datang dari bibir Taemin.

" _Sweetheart_."

" _Baby_."

" _Sweetheart_."

Taemin semakin terpingkal, seolah mereka sedang saling melempar ejekan masa kecil. " _Baby_." Ia berjinjit hingga mampu mencapai ujung hidung Minho menggunakan bibirnya. " _Baby_."

"Kau harus tahu kalau itu tidak lucu," dengus Minho sambil menyeka hidung dengan lengan jaket, tapi ia masih tersenyum. " _Sweetheart_."

" _Hyung_ , kita harus segera menghentikan ini," kekeh Taemin, tangannya yang berada di saku jaket Minho sedikit menggeliat. "Aku bisa mati kebanyakan tertawa kalau terus dilanjutkan."

"Lihat siapa yang mulai."

"Mau bagaimana lagi."

Kedua alis Minho terangkat. "Bagaimana apanya?"

"Kau membuatku ingin memanggilmu ' _baby_ '." Dan Taemin segera menempelkan telunjuk di bibir Minho sebelum yang bersangkutan dapat menanggapi. "Jangan bicara lagi. Ini tidak akan selesai jika kau membalasnya."

Minho tertawa kecil, dengan lembut menyingkirkan telunjuk Taemin dari bibirnya. " _Anything you say,_   _sweetheart_."

 


	10. Bucket List

Jika berpikir mereka akan berpisah dalam situasi mengharukan, kau akan pulang dengan tangan hampa. Minho tidak mengerti bagaimana ia melepaskan Taemin sambil tertawa—terpingkal sedikit terlalu keras, sejujurnya, dengan permainan kata terakhir yang diucapkan Taemin. Lelaki yang lebih muda berbalik untuk terakhir kalinya dan melambaikan kedua tangan dengan penuh semangat, rambutnya yang dipotong pendek tidak mengubah keseluruhan matahari dalam wajahnya. Sebelum ia pergi, bagaimanapun, kedua tangannya membentuk corong di dekat mulut dan mulai berteriak keras-keras:

“Aku mencintaimu,  _Hyung_!”

Dan tawa Minho berhenti. Wajahnya seketika merah padam dengan kepala-kepala orang lain yang menyentak cepat ke arahnya. Ia separuh menunduk, jemari mengerut menjadi kepalan tangan. Taemin tentu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan karena Minho masih bisa mendengar kekehan puasnya—jika membuat Minho malu setengah mati adalah keinginan terakhirnya. Saat kembali mendongak, Minho mendapati Taemin masih memandanginya. Senyum jenaka itu berubah menjadi tarikan bibir sendu.

Minho tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan setelah itu; ia berlari menyeberang jalan dan melingkarkan kedua lengan di sekeliling tubuh Taemin, membenamkan bibirnya di milik lelaki yang lebih muda. Perasaan familier yang menyenangkan menggerayangi tulang belakangnya, sekaligus menjadi pengingat ia tidak akan menemuinya lagi dalam dua tahun yang membentang panjang di depannya.

“Aku mencintaimu juga,” bisiknya di hadapan Taemin yang sedikit tercengang.

Taemin kembali tersenyum, kemudian mencubit pipinya keras-keras. “Aku akan merindukanmu.”

Dengan demikian, mereka saling melepaskan diri. Minho melambaikan satu tangan kepada kekasihnya sampai punggung itu menghilang dari pandangan; sampai otot lengan atasnya sakit; sampai ia memiliki kekuatan untuk secara resmi berpisah dari pusat gravitasinya.

~~~

Minho sudah bisa menebak datang ke unit apartemen yang kosong akan membuat dadanya sesak, tapi ia tidak menyangka dampaknya dapat sedemikian kuat. Segera setelah ia menyalakan sakelar lampu, memastikan pendingin ruangan bekerja sesuai keinginannya, ia berjalan ke dapur dan menuangkan air putih untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia duduk di bangku tinggi, menolak menoleh ke tempat tas bepergian Taemin biasanya teronggok berantakan.

 _Ini hanya dua tahun_ , ia menegur dirinya sendiri sambil membuka lemari es; dengungan benda itu menggaung sampai ke relung hatinya yang kosong. Dua tahun, dan semua akan kembali seperti semula: dia dan Taemin, mengobrol berjam-jam tanpa membahas sesuatu yang penting, tertawa tanpa ada yang lucu, berpelukan tanpa sebab… Minho harus mengerjapkan mata untuk tidak mengulang semua yang mereka lakukan dua minggu terakhir.

Dan siapa yang menyangka dua minggu dapat mengubah keseluruhan hidupnya.

Ia membalikkan badan menghadap keseluruhan ruang keluarga yang lengang. Kini, setelah dua minggu bermain-main, ia akan segera dipertemukan kembali dengan hidupnya yang monoton dan membosankan. Setelah ini, ia akan kembali dibangunkan oleh alarm, menjalani rutinitas sesuai jadwal yang telah melekat dalam otaknya, dan pergi tidur dalam keheningan. Tidak ada telepon mendadak di dini hari, atau jeritan yang memaksanya turun ke lobi saat istirahat siang.

Hidup yang hening dan damai menyambutnya di depan sana.

Minho menggeleng pelan dan memaksa dirinya berkonsentrasi pada makanan beku yang sudah berada di tangan. Panaskan di  _microwave_  dan makan. Bersih-bersih dan pergi tidur. Semuanya telah terpetakan dengan sedemikian baik di kepalanya hingga ia terkejut; selama dua minggu terakhir, sepertinya ia tidak lagi mengandalkan rencana dalam bertindak. Semua yang ditawarkan Lee Taemin padanya direguk begitu saja tanpa pikir panjang.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Meski singkat, setidaknya ia telah mendapat kesempatan mencicipi kebahagiaan mentah tersebut.

~~~

"Ke mana saja, bung!" pekik Jonghyun, ketika ia meletakkan tas di meja kerja. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Choi Minho datang dua menit sebelum dinyatakan terlambat--dan anehnya ia sama sekali tidak merasa khawatir. Tidak ada lagi kegugupan untuk menjadi sempurna.

"Berlibur," tukas Minho singkat. Jonghyun mengernyit.

"Kau mengambil dua hari di tengah minggu untuk cuti, kau bilang itu liburan?" Jonghyun melontarkan kedua tangan ke udara dengan frustrasi. "Kita sedang memiliki proyek dan ada orang yang seenaknya berlibur."

Minho tersenyum kecil. "Sori, tapi aku belum pernah mengambil cuti sebelum ini."

" _Heol_ , tidak bisa percaya Choi Minho akan berkata seperti ini!" gerutu Jonghyun sambil duduk kembali di kursinya, seluruh tubuh kecuali ubun-ubun terbenam di balik kubikel miliknya. Bagaimanapun, mata bulatnya sekali lagi mengintip dari tepian atas partisi kaca untuk mengamati rekan kerja sekaligus teman lamanya.

"Kau serius berlibur?"

"Nah, hanya bersantai di rumah," jawab Minho, dan itu bukan bohong. Ia memang berada di rumah, bersama Taemin. Hatinya mengerut hanya dengan membayangkan apartemen dingin yang akan menyambutnya sore nanti.

"Kau jadi aneh, Choi. Kau sadar itu?" Kedua alis Jonghyun mendadak terangkat. "Atau jangan-jangan kau menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi dari teman terbaikmu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan khawatir." Kemudian, Minho terdiam sejenak. "Hei, menurutmu bagaimana kabar Taemin di militer sekarang?"

"Anak aneh itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Hanya kepikiran."

Jonghyun mengembuskan napas panjang. "Aku yakin dia bisa bertahan. Lagi pula dia penuh keajaiban."

"Penuh keajaiban," ulang Minho sambil terkekeh. Jonghyun benar dalam satu hal: Lee Taemin miliknya penuh keajaiban, dan sepertinya dia adalah keajaiban itu sendiri.

"Hei, ini menggangguku sejak beberapa hari terakhir," celetuk Jonghyun. Suaranya penuh keraguan hingga Minho merasa harus mendongak. "Sadar tidak, kau jadi terlihat lebih ceria? Bukannya buruk, tapi kau membuatku ngeri,  _man_."

Minho tercenung sejenak, kemudian tertawa keras. Siapa yang menduga Taemin dapat memberi dampak sampai jauh ke pusat tubuhnya. Lelaki itu sungguh telah mengacaukan Minho bahkan tanpa harus berada di sisinya.

"Salahkan dia untuk ini," kata Minho akhirnya. Jonghyun membulatkan mata. "Dia yang menempati hatiku."

~~~

Akan tetapi, hidupnya tidak menjadi seindah itu. Kesepian masih saja menghantuinya seperti mimpi buruk, dan ia nyaris tidak dapat memejamkan mata di kasur miliknya yang mendadak terasa sangat luas. Suasana hati yang naik-turun seperti  _rollercoaster_  sungguh asing bagi seorang Choi Minho; ia hampir takut pada dirinya sendiri untuk dapat sedemikian depresi setelah tertawa-tawa menonton acara komedi tengah malam.

Jika Lee Taemin adalah candu, Minho pasti sedang mengalami  _withdrawal effect_.

Malam itu, Minho menyerah mencoba memejamkan mata dan memutuskan berjalan-jalan sedikit ke ruang tengah, siapa tahu masih ada acara yang bisa ditonton tanpa menimbulkan kekosongan dalam hatinya. Sejauh ini, masih satu atau dua bulan yang berhasil dilewatinya tanpa menjadi benar-benar gila. Ketergantungannya pada Taemin sungguh sulit dipercaya, tetapi anehnya ia sama sekali tidak menyesali pilihannya untuk merasa demikian.

Ia sedang memindah-mindah saluran televisi ketika tanpa sengaja pandangannya jatuh pada buku bersampul gelap yang terselip di bawah meja kopi. Tidak memedulikan tayangan ulang drama minggu lalu yang masih ditampilkan di televisi, ia merunduk untuk meraih buku berukuran kecil tersebut, jantung berdegup kencang karena penampilan luar buku agenda itu sangat familier dengannya.

Ini adalah buku Taemin.  _Bucket list_.

Pandangan Minho beredar ke sekeliling ruangan sebelum meneguk ludah dan mengembalikannya pada buku yang kini berada di pangkuannya. Ia membantu Taemin mengepak barang di hari terakhirnya, berulang kali mengomel agar tidak meninggalkan satu benda pun di sini—mengingat Taemin adalah manusia paling ceroboh di seluruh dunia—tapi mengapa buku penting ini justru masih tergeletak dalam apartemennya. Mungkinkah Taemin melupakannya…

Tetapi kemudian Minho teringat album Girls Day yang masih terselip di rak bawah televisinya, dan sebuah gagasan bahwa Taemin sengaja meninggalkan beberapa hal di sini membuat Minho tersenyum kecil tanpa sadar. Entah sejauh mana pemuda itu bermaksud meracuni kehidupannya, dan bukannya ia merasa keberatan sepenuhnya terkontaminasi oleh pemikiran seorang Lee Taemin.

Dengan sedikit gugup, ia melepas tali elastis yang mengunci buku agenda. Hanya perlu membalikkan sampul kulit ini untuk mengetahui pola pikir Taemin yang selama ini lebih memusingkannya daripada koridor labirin. Ia mengusap sampul itu perlahan, dapat merasakan kerut-merut di pinggirannya yang menandakan Taemin terlalu sering mencengkeram dan menggulungnya.

Minho membuka sampul buku agenda; halaman pertamanya kosong melompong. Beranjak ke lembar kedua, ia menemukan perkenalan yang lebih mirip ditulis anak sekolah dasar. Apa-apaan dengan makanan favorit nama anjing peliharaan, batin Minho geli, tapi tetap mencermati tulisan cakar ayam itu lama-lama. Ia dapat membayangkan Taemin mengucapkan tiap kalimat itu dengan caranya sendiri.

Beberapa halaman berikutnya kembali kosong, kecuali oleh jadwal yang ditulis asal-asalan. Sepertinya buku ini dibeli sepenuhnya untuk tujuan iseng-iseng; ada gambar peternakan di salah satu halaman, lainnya dipenuhi coretan berbentuk rumput yang sepertinya dilakukan untuk mengetes tinta pulpen. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari Lee Taemin.

Bagaimanapun, Minho berhenti di halaman keenam atau tujuh, pandangan tertuju pada daftar yang memenuhi tiap baris halaman. Semuanya dicoret satu garis lurus, beberapa memiliki catatan tambahan berupa simbol hati atau bintang di sampingnya. Semuanya sudah dipenuhi.

 _Menjadikan Minho_ hyung _partner_. Minho ingat yang satu ini, dan tidak mungkin melupakan momen ketika Taemin mendobrak masuk ke apartemennya dalam suatu pagi yang damai. Mereka yang saat itu tidak lebih dari teman semasa sekolah.

 _Kopi_.  _Jjimjilbang_. Senyum Minho terkembang seiring matanya bergerak turun mengikuti daftar yang nyaris tidak bisa dibaca di balik garis tinta tebal di sepanjang hurufnya. Akan tetapi, tatapannya tertuju pada satu baris yang dicoret lebih dari satu kali, dan tampak dilakukan dengan penuh emosi. Menyipitkan mata, ia membaca ‘makan malam bersama’—di sebelahnya, ‘omelet stroberi jeruk’ dicoret menggunakan garis lurus yang biasa.

Ingatan Minho melayang kepada malam yang dingin itu, saat ia pulang setelah kencan dengan Byuli dan Taemin menunggu di apartemen hingga tengah malam. Ia ingat Taemin mencoreti  _bucket list_ , dan jantungnya mencelus begitu menyadari inilah rencana yang gagal itu. Kendati Taemin menggantinya nyaris seketika dengan omelet bencana itu, Minho hampir tidak berani membayangkan kekecewaan Taemin karena ia datang terlalu terlambat.

Barangkali Minho saat itu—yang tidak peka dan terlalu bodoh—tidak pantas disalahkan, tetapi kini Minho telah membuat janji pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengajak Taemin makan malam bersama, segera setelah pemuda itu keluar. Ia meneruskan membaca  _bucket list_  dengan mata panas.

Taemin memiliki harapan-harapan aneh yang menggelitik dan mungkin tidak akan dipikirkan orang lain. Membunyikan semua bel di perumahan, contohnya, atau berjalan di atas pembatas trotoar sampai ujung blok. Minho menyemburkan tawa ketika membaca ‘album Girls Day’ dan ‘datang ke acara musik’ ditulis nyaris dengan hati-hati di suatu tempat dalam daftar harapan tersebut. Pantas saja Taemin sempat pergi di pagi-pagi buta.

Ia membalikkan lembaran tersebut, kemudian tertegun menemukan daftar yang tadinya didasari kuriositas (menumpang kereta dari awal hingga akhir rute) maupun harapan pribadi (kue lemon) secara berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi daftar harapan yang melibatkan dirinya.

_Duduk di bangku taman bersama Minho hyung._

_Melihat bintang bersama Minho hyung._

_Jalan-jalan di tengah malam bersama Minho hyung._

_Minho. Minho. Minho_. Seiring daftar itu berlanjut dalam barisan yang berantakan, Minho merasakan matanya lebih panas dari sebelumnya, dan tahu-tahu setetes air telah jatuh ke bagian bawah daftar harapan. Ia mengumpat pelan, buru-buru menghapusnya dengan lengan baju sebelum sempat membuyarkan tinta yang sudah kering.

Seberapa berartikah seorang Choi Minho bagi Lee Taemin? Mungkin ia tidak akan tahu, karena ia yakin Taemin akan menolak pertanyaan semacam itu ditujukan padanya. Akan tetapi, pernyataan tanpa suara yang terbentang di depannya justru memberikan dampak yang lebih menggetarkan daripada semua kalimat ‘aku mencintaimu’ yang bisa dikatakan seseorang. Taemin menunjukkan segalanya dengan cara yang membuat Minho tidak mungkin bisa berkutik.

Minho menarik napas panjang, merapalkan ‘jangan cengeng’ pada dirinya sendiri seraya membolak-balikkan halaman daftar harapan Taemin. Sebanyak ia membaca semua tulisan berantakan tersebut, ia semakin diingatkan oleh semua yang telah mereka lakukan. Memang tidak besar—apalah arti ‘berbelanja bersama Minho hyung’—tetapi bahkan hal paling sepele dapat menjadi memori yang sangat berharga. Ia tertawa dan mendengus dalam waktu bersamaan hanya dengan membaca harapan-harapan konyol itu, yang tidak bisa dipungkiri merupakan bagian dari rajutan kenangan indah yang ditinggalkan Taemin untuknya.

Tiba di halaman terakhir, ia hanya menemukan sebaris tulisan. Berbeda dari semua warna tinta yang mulai pudar di halaman-halaman sebelumnya, tampaknya yang ini belum ditulis terlalu lama. Minho mengerjapkan mata menemukan tanggal yang dibubuhkan di akhir catatan—hari ketika Taemin berangkat.

_Ini bukan bagian dari bucket list, tapi mari hidup bahagia selamanya, Hyung ^^  
Kau sudah janji untuk tidak ke mana-mana selama aku pergi atau aku bakal memotong kelingkingmu, jadi kau tidak punya pilihan._

Minho merasa ingin tertawa sekaligus menangis. Matanya bergerak turun sedikit.

_Sori, aku bercanda. Sebenarnya kau bisa pergi kapan pun kau mau. Lagi pula, siapa yang mau menunggu selama dua tahun. Tidak ada jaminan janji itu bisa bertahan terus—kau atau aku bisa saja pergi tiba-tiba. Tapi setidaknya aku pergi ketika janji kita masih terasa tidak mungkin terpatahkan, jadi aku akan merasa tenang dalam waktu lama. Kita yang sekarang sangat sempurna. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama ini._

_PS: ini bukan surat kematian._

Tetapi air mata Minho telah meleleh tanpa bisa dicegah. Ia sesenggukan layaknya anak kecil di hadapan catatan itu, walaupun tidak ada hal spesifik yang mengharukan seperti yang dituliskan orang-orang pada umumnya. Segalanya terasa blur saat ini; ia dapat membayangkan Taemin duduk di sofa ini, meringkuk untuk menulis catatan yang pasti dilakukan diam-diam sementara ia mondar-mandir memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal. Ia seolah dapat melihat ekspresi Taemin yang separuh tersenyum-separuh tidak peduli ketika menambahkan PS di bagian akhir. Dan ia dapat melihat bagaimana Taemin menyelipkan buku catatannya dengan sangat tidak mencurigakan di bawah meja sebelum beranjak berdiri dan mengenakan sepatu.

Tidak ada jaminan janji itu bertahan terus, kata Taemin. Minho bahkan tidak ingin mencoba mereka-reka apa yang membuat janji mereka harus diingkari. Berkebalikan dengan Taemin yang ajaibnya bersikap sangat realistis terhadap masa depan mereka, Minho ingin sepenuhnya percaya bahwa tidak akan ada yang terjadi yang dapat mengubah janji-janji mereka.

Ia tidak siap mengubah jalan hidupnya sekali lagi, setelah Taemin dengan ceroboh membawanya ke jalan setapak hutan yang menawarkan begitu banyak petualangan.

Entah berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan hanya untuk menenangkan diri dari ledakan tangis tidak terduga itu. Lantas, mencoba mengembalikan harga dirinya sebagai lelaki dewasa, ia menggosok-gosok mata menggunakan lengan baju dan meraih buku agenda Taemin.

“Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memotong kelingkingku,” bisiknya sambil merobek halaman terakhir buku agenda Taemin.

Kemudian, secarik kertas kumal itu tidak pernah meninggalkan lipatan dompetnya yang terdalam, sama seperti album grup musik perempuan yang tidak pernah meninggalkan tumpukan teratas koleksi lagunya, juga Lee Taemin yang tidak pernah meninggalkan hatinya.

Perpisahan mereka bukan merupakan sebuah akhir, ia tahu, dan dua tahun hanyalah sebutir pasir dibanding waktu yang akan mereka habiskan bersama di masa depan.

Maka, ia akan menunggu.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir ^^


End file.
